The little lost kitty cat AKA girl
by TheUnknownDragon
Summary: Ouran story, Haruhi lost both parents at her young age, what happens then?  I'm no good at summary's XD so sorry!
1. The Beginning

As you all know, I do not own Ouran ^^ bla bla bla... It's obvious but yeah...

I just wanted to write a random story XD did not know what I wanted it to be about, Oh and BTW... I had up one of the characters as you will notice when read XD.

This is my second fanfic, =P just tell me what you think, now enjoy!

* * *

**Little lost kitty cat (AKA girl)**

"Mummy...? Daddy...? where are you?" the little 5 year old girl muttered quietly to herself while she wondered the lonely roads on her own. Treading her feet a long with her, not knowing where she was going, while looking up at the night sky. She was dirty, lonely and exhausted from walking, Her mother and father was gone from her life, in the big beautiful place in the sky and she had no where to turn to or go anymore. It was raining slightly and the sky looked miserable while looking down at her, She was looking up into the big Grey sky, trying to stop the tears from falling down her little face. Muttering to herself and sniffling "Big... girls don't cry..." But before she knew it, she was on her knee's on the damp ground sobbing to herself and hugging her knee's while thinking. _' Why did you have to go... mummy and daddy... I'm all alone in this world without you. Did you go to that big place in the sky? am I able to visit both of you? Why... did both of you have to leave?'_

That was the last thing she thought when suddenly she did not feel rain drops on her head, she looked up with her big brown eyes and saw a man standing above her, he had a gentle feature about him, short black hair with really casual clothing, offering his umbrella, "You will get wet out here, little girl," He started saying with his gentle voice holding his other hand out as she slowly took it, being pulled up while looking up at this kind man. "What is your name?" He asked while he gave a genuine smile towards this little shy girl.

She was looking up at him, still with red eyes from crying and she started to fidget with her fingers shyly. "Ha... Haruhi..." She said still shy and curious of this man. Not sure what to make of him, is he good or not? well he seemed good as she could tell for a little girl, but she remembered her parents telling her to not speak to strangers, but he did not seem as bad. "What is your name, mister?"

The man chuckled "Well, Haruhi my name is Youta, nice to meet you," He gave another smile towards the young girl who was still looking towards him, still pretty shy, he could understand how she must feeling, being spoken to by a complete stranger, "So, lets not speak around here, follow me back to my home," They started to walk forward as he held her hand with his so they would not get separated. She never minded this due to the fact was that she had not held a hand for a long time. "I live alone in my home. So, it would be nice to have company."

Haruhi still continued to stare up at him thinking to herself, "But sir, don't you get lonely?"

Youta merely chuckled to himself as she said this, "Why, not at all. I have to go to work nowadays. That's how I found you, I was walking home then saw you."

"Oh," Haruhi replied as she was still keeping up with him and luckily was not getting wet. She was looking around then to the sky thanking it was only rain and no thunder there, She was deathly scared of thunder ever since the first time she ever heard it. It was not her fault, it's just so loud and she always thinks that she would get shocked by it.

"Were here," He stopped his step and walked up to a particular house and not fancy, It was not an apartment like hers. This house was bigger though but was not like a mansion, so he was not really rich just a normal person so she saw. She looked at it in awe and was amazed since she never really saw this before, because she lived in an little apartment. He then chuckled again "You never seen a house like this before?" Haruhi shook her little head. "Well then, let us go inside and out of the rain. It will be warmer inside and we can talk more," He gave her a smile as she nodded towards him, they made there way inside of the house.

Once they got inside, Haruhi was more amazed at this, it was not as fancy as them other rich places, it was just a normal casual house. She ran around to check the place out really happy for once, she thought she would not be happy but her face showed it all she was smiling at this. Then she ran back to the man and bowed "Oh, I forgot my manners" She grinned "Thank you very much."

"Oh, don't mention it. Now lets take a seat in the living room," He pointed towards the living room, with a sofa and a television in front of it. There was also a bookshelf with all sorts of neat books to read. They went in and sat down, next to each other on the sofa. He turned to face Haruhi "Now then, tell me. Where are your parents?"

She went and looked down, all her happiness features gone then she pointed towards the ceiling but she meant the sky "Up... there"

Youta's face suddenly fell as he looked down to his feet "Oh, I'm sorry I mentioned it..."

Haruhi started to shake her head "No... no, it's okay. Mummy and Daddy will be glad I'm still here. Without you, I don't know what would have happened."

He faced towards the small girl sitting there "Well, I'm glad I was of service but..." Silent for a minute "It must be awful for a small girl like you to be without a mother or a father, you are about 5 years old correct?"

"How did you know?" Haruhi beamed out.

"Oh, it was the way you look, just so cute!" He blurted out as he was smiling.

"Well, I do turn 6 in a couple of weeks..." She muttered but he heard.

"Oh really? Hey I got a great idea!" He suddenly said to her as she started looking at him curious as to what he was talking about, "Well... You are all alone correct?" She nodded "I was thinking, would you like to stay here? You know... since you have no where else to go? Would be nice to have company every now and then... But then again, I am a complete stranger."

Haruhi was still watching him, then her face suddenly went into a big grin really happily then she pounced onto Youta and hugged him with her small arms, "Thank you mister! I hope I don't be a bother."

Youta just slightly laughed at the little girl as she hugged him "Oh don't worry about it and you don't have to call me mister, just call me Youta Ok?"

She nodded "Okay! Youta!" giggling. They both started chattering away. She still remembered her parents but, she was more happy now since he found her. Or she would not want to think of what would have happened to her, with all those weirdo's in the streets.

Couple weeks later

Haruhi had been living in Youta's home for a couple of weeks now and the next day would be her birthday, she was turning 6! and was so excited still like a little kid. During the couple of weeks, Youta had gave her own bedroom which was like a little kids one, she told him she did not like girly colours much and so he gave her a light baby blue bedroom, she was happy with this. She now thought of this man as her father but did not want to say this because of her parents. She still missed them and sobbed every now and then but this man was mending her wounds and helping her by giving her little hugs. She was happy with him for this moment and he was happy to have company. Youta had also got her some new clothing and tried to get her little cute dresses but she did not like them, so he just got her some normal clothing and such. But she did try dresses on occasionally just for a reminder of how her father used to try dresses on her just a couple months ago he did this.

" Youta!" Haruhi whined as she walked into the living room seeing him sat down reading a book.

"What is it Haruhi?" He asked as he glanced up from reading.

"Sorry but, I can't steep. My birthday is tomorrow!" She beamed happily, she was carrying a little bear that he bought her so she was not lonely.

He chuckled at her "Yes, your birthday, come here then. Let me read a story to you," He said this as he stood up putting his book he was reading down and getting a story out.

"Yay!" Haruhi yelled as she ran and sat down on the sofa ready for the story.

"Now then, this story is called 'Be good to your enemies," he went to clear his throat as he began to tell this Moral story to the young girl. Haruhi was sat contently to start to listen to this story that was going to be told to her.

He began "Many, many years ago, there lived a dog named Tom. Tom was adopted as a pet in a wealthy household and he was daily showered with nice foods and affections by her mistress Mrs Havisham. All day, Tom lived in a kennel within the compound of the house and he tried his best to guard the home of his mistress. Whenever a thief or a burglar came within the vicinity, Tom would bark as loudly as he could to scare the living daylights out of the culprit. He was the favorite of his mistress. When night fell, he slept on a nice blanket inside his kennel and when day broke he had his food severed before him in no time."

Haruhi then had a big smile plastered on her face "That dog is so lucky! and I bet he is cute..."

Youta just smiled toward her nodding "Yes, I'm sure he is! Now then... But the neighborhood dogs were not so lucky and they were jealous of Tom's fortune. Now and then, they would bark from outside the gates of Tom's house and utter curses at him. All this disturbed Tom a little, but he would only say, "Poor fellows, they have to struggle so much for their food while I am so lucky. I must not shout at them and add to their misery." So he kept quiet and went about his business, turning a deaf ear to their insults."

Haruhi face fell, "The poor doggies..." She muttered silently.

"Yes, I know... Now then, One day, as he was taking a walk with his mistress, Tom found that some young boys were throwing stones at those same dogs who insulted him. The dogs were cornered and they had nowhere to go. They could in no way avoid being hit by stones and thrown at them. Many of them were bleeding and barking feebly in protest. But the boys were not in a mood to let go of them so lightly. They picked up bigger stones and rocks to have more fun at the expense of the weak, helpless dogs."

Haruhi looked more shocked at this "That is so mean!" She pouted and crossed her arms "The doggies did nothing to them!"

"Don't worry, it's only a story," Youta reassured her as she loosened up and started to grin again. "Tom could not hold himself back. He was of a strong build and had a very deep voice. He knew that he could scare the boys. He managed to wrench his leash free out of his mistress' hands and he ran towards the boys. The boys were startled at the terrible barking that Tom directed at them. Their blood froze at the sight of the huge Tom baring his fangs and running towards them. They dropped their rocks and ran away as fast as their legs could carry them."

Haruhi gave a jump with her bear and then giggled "Yay for Tom! Brave doggy!" She went and sat down smiling widely.

Youta could not help and smiled sweetly to her "It's almost over, not yet!" He then continued while clearing his throat again. "Go home" Tom said to his bloodied abusers "No one will disturb you anymore." He ran back to his mistress who had seen all that Tom did. She patted Tom and praised him for his courage. That night, Tom's mistress saw a strange sight. The dogs whom Tom had saved in the morning had gathered near the gates of her house. It seemed to her as if they were telling something to her pet. "Maybe they are thanking Tom for his brave gesture." she thought. And right she was! From that day, Tom and his abusers had become friends. Tom's kindness had won over his abusers' hatred and he had earned their love, respect and admiration that nothing on earth could buy." He finished reading while smiling towards the girl on the sofa.

"Aww, it's over! that was great! thank you. Yay for Tom!" She shouted happily.

"Now..." Youta stated, "Do you know the Moral of this story? Meaning about what it is trying to teach you."

Haruhi was thinking for a minute "erm, Don't be mean to doggies?"

Youta then chucked towards this "N... no Haruhi, it is 'Be good to all, even if they happen to be your enemies.' Because you know Haruhi, if you be kind enough to the people who hate you. They might turn out to be your friends." He smiled as Haruhi nodded. He went and noticed the time "Oh Haruhi! you better get back to sleep. It is already 11:00pm. So good night."

"Aww ok..." Haruhi yawned while cuddling her bear "Good night Youta and thank you for the nice story."

"Your welcome." after he said this, she pranced back to her room and went back to sleep, sleeping easily that time. While Youta went back to his old book, to finish it off. He was sat there with book in hand, thinking about when he saw this little girl out alone and how he felt so sorry for her to have lost her family at such a young age. For he has never actually known his parents due to the fact was that they gave him up when he was just a baby. He was adopted to a family that raised him but he eventually moved out at the age of 16. He is now 23 years old, still quite young and early for being an adult. He started the job at the age of 19, he hardly gets any company due to the fact that he works harder then anyone at his job and don't care for friends. Now he has seen the light and is happy to have company even though she is still young, it felt great.

The next day was Haruhi's birthday! Youta had awoken early at around 6am in the morning, he never had work that day. He was just planning the day for her before she woke up. Youta had no one to invite for her, but he thought it would be just him and her for that day. When Haruhi was at home, and he went to work, he had quickly stopped of at a shop to get her something for her birthday quickly. Although she kept saying, she does not want anything, he refused and told her that he would get her something. She never cared if she got nothing, she was just happy to be alive and to have found someone nice like him. At around 9:00am Haruhi had just awoken and was walking downstairs while rubbing her eyes and yawning.

She made her way to the living room, and she saw a banner saying 'Happy Birthday Haruhi!' She rubbed her eyes again and then Youta went over to her "Happy birthday Haruhi! I really wanted to do this, because well... I'm happy that I have company. Even though you are still young, I don't really have any friends and I never had children of my own but..." He gave her a smile "It feels like you are but a daughter to me. Thank you and I mean it."

Haruhi could not help but giggle and smile at his remark "I should be saying thank you, when my mummy and daddy died, I felt so upset and did not know what to do with myself. But then you came, Thank you very much," She hugged him happily.

"Now then..." Youta started as he removed himself from the hug "want to open the present I got you?"

"Youta..." Haruhi sighed "I thought I said to not get me anything?"

He grinned "I know, but I could not resist." He pulled Haruhi to a wrapping "It's only this one. I hope you like, now go on." He sat down while he watched Haruhi watching the paper, she thought she heard some noise coming from it but thought was her imagination. He grinned "You know, presents are not to look at. Go ahead!"

She nodded her small head and went to open it quickly really excited. When she shredded it, she never expected it to be but it was an actual Puppy! a Female cute puppy, the breed was Shiba Inu a Japanese dog. The color of this puppy was mainly black, with a little white in places and a little brownness on the face, The puppy was looking around at it's surroundings and barking slightly, so cute. Haruhi was just there staring at the little puppy before her "Is she..." She gulped slightly "Really for me?"

Youta just smiled towards her and nodded "Yes, I thought that it would be a good idea for you to have a friend, other then me. While I'm a work, you wont be as bored and can play with this little girl, I remember having a puppy at your age, but he died when I was aged 15."

Haruhi looked back down to the puppy "Oh thank you very much, I am sorry for the loss of your own dog..." She started to sniffle and little tears came from her eyes.

Youta looked towards her "Oh, don't cry Haruhi" She looked at him with her big eyes "I'm sure he is in dog heaven." He chucked at the remark. "Now, why don't you give her a name?"

"Oh yes, hmm..." She started to be lost in thought while look at the puppy before her then she perked up "I know! I will call her 'Takara'" She gave a small smile and stroked the puppy "Because, she is like my treasure, a precious little thing."

Youta was just merely smiling at her "I'm glad you like her, I will help you with taking care of her."

"Thank you very much!" She bolted up as the puppy was looking at it's new surroundings and exploring the home.

* * *

Ok, thanks for reading first part XD I do have another part, but just want to know what you think first :3 lol. Reviews will be appreciated XD.

Youta is really just a random character lol... Could not think of a name! _ Oh well... I'm no good at stories at times =/ meh lol... Oh yeah, and for reviews, can say anything about it, I'm not so bothered ^_^ something that comes to mind... Thanks for ur time :P.


	2. Talking Past

**Little lost kitty cat (AKA girl) Part 2 -**

**Past**

About 3 years later, Haruhi was now 9 years old, and years seemed to be going fast for them. She never went to school still, so she never knew how it felt. She was mainly home schooled and Youta does it when he does not have work. She was taught many things and was seeming to grow up faster then he would have expected her to. She was starting to be more independent and not ask him for anything anymore. He kind of missed that from her but he kept quiet about it. Haruhi still loved her puppy who was now a grown dog but of course the dog was small, since it is the smallest breed for Japan. but was so cute with her tail rolled up.

One day when they was sat down on the sofa, Haruhi was not as energetic but she still had a big smile on her face, her dog, Takara was just sat next to her with it's head on her lap. while being stroked by her master. Youta was on the arm chair just next to the sofa. Haruhi then suddenly looked towards him and went to speak. "Oh yeah, Youta, I don't think I asked but... What ever happened to your family? I don't think you have every spoken about them before."

Youta then turned around thinking _'Should I tell this little girl... but I suppose she needs to know, but still, It's no big deal.' _He turned back towards her with a smile "I never known my parents."

"Oh..." Haruhi replied "Sorry, I mentioned it..." She mumbled

"I was adopted when I was a baby, My parents did not want me. I did not have a choice as a baby."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's nothing really." He started to shake his head "The people who adopted me, was very kind people. But... I was too mature and hardly spent time with them. The year after my dog died at the age of 16, I moved to here and been living here ever since."

Haruhi turned her gaze to the floor "Oh, I'm sorry, I never knew..." She mumbled "Must have been lonely."

"It was, but I don't feel that way anymore." He smiled "Say Haruhi."

"Hmm?" She said not looking towards him.

"I was thinking, Why don't you start school next year at spring? when you are 10 years old. I'm sure you would want some friends of your own, so?"

"But... I don't know..." She was too deep in thought, not sure if she should or not. "What if... no one likes me?"

"Haruhi..." She turned to face him "They will love you, you are just so cute! especially when I first saw you. When I did, you looked like a small lost little kitty cat!"

She smiled sweetly towards him "Thanks..." She muttered, "I might give it a try..."

"Good, now, should you be walking your dog? I bet she wants go out!" He said as he watched the dog jump up barking and grabbing the leash trying to get Haruhi to take her out, He started to laugh at this.

Haruhi giggled "I guess you are right. I will see you later!" She told him as she put the leash attaching it on Takara's collar.

Haruhi had been out for a couple of hours, while at a park just watching little kids running and playing, yes she was only 9 years old, she would have done the same but. She was more mature and quiet for her age then she thought. She was still small but mature, she hardly runs around anymore since she was little, the maturity started only a year ago when she suddenly started to cry about her parents when she thought she was over them. But she managed to stop it and get on with her life, then she just started to take care of the house and cleaning up. Youta was telling her to enjoy life and don't do this but she never listened and she started to read more books and studying loads of stuff just at that mere age.

Haruhi did let Takara of the leash for a bit and played some Frisbee with her, she was great at it, even though was the small. When she went to fetch the Frisbee, some other dog started to bark at her, she got frightened and ran back to Haruhi scared and shaking. "What is wrong?" But the poor dog just hid behind her legs. She looked up and saw two small boys, who looked about her age maybe a year older who was identical, with a dog as well. They was walking and smirking at her as she just gave a huff and looked away pouting and stroking her poor dog. "Don't worry Takara, it is ok now."

She went to get the Frisbee that Takara left when was playing, with her on the leash, but suddenly when she went to turn, Something hit her head! and she fell back groaning at the impact. Hearing two voices running to her "Sorry!"

She looked up and felt so dizzy seeing two "Ughh, I think I see two..." She could tell they was grinning and looking down at her. She got her focus back and looked up and crawled back slightly "Whoa! there is two!" She said struggling to her feet and grabbing the leash. Sighing she looked back and glared "You really did not have to throw that thing at my head! Now I have a headache, thanks very much!"

The two boys just grinned and then yelled for there dog to come which was the same one who scared her dog! it was a Kai Inu, a medium sized dog, quite bigger then Haruhi's. It was purely black and a male dog. Takara was hiding behind Haruhi afraid of it. when their dog reached them, they put it back on the leash "This is a friends dog, were just taking care of it" The one on the left said, not seeming bothered "His name is Kuro." The one on the right said this that time, just not bothered as well, near enough same tone as the other twin.

Haruhi sighed "Right thanks, guys, I really wanted to know but I got to go, so if you excuse me." Before she went, one of them grabbed her, "Whoa?"

"What's your name? Never seen you before." The one on the right asked straight to the point.

"Huh?" Haruhi said dazed and confused.

"Just tell us your name, it's not that hard." The left boy said this time.

Haruhi pulled her hand away "Fine, It's Haruhi Fujioka. But I really have got to go, bye." She then walked away with the leash in her hand, leaving two boys standing there confused at what just happened.

She reached back to the house with her dog, thinking about them twins _'damn them twins, that Frisbee really hurt...' _She was rubbing her head, as she opened the door leading inside, taking of the leash of Takara, then shouting "I'm back Youta!"

Haruhi walked into the living room, to see Youta sat down on the sofa, with the television on, he slightly turned his head to see her there. "Welcome home Haruhi!" he said with a smile. "Anything happen while you was out? you seem to have a red mark on your head."

Haruhi quickly put her hand on her head, and ran towards the mirror, growling to herself "Damn them twins..."

"What was that?" Youta asked when he slightly heard her mumble.

She quickly turned and waved her arms around "Oh, it was nothing, just a couple of people who threw their damn Frisbee and hit me in the head!" She growled at the last sentence and walked towards the sofa sitting next to Youta and slouching.

"Can we talk Haruhi?" he asked suddenly while facing the television still, being serious.

"What about?" she replied, still unsure of what he wanted to talk about.

"I was just wondering..." Youta then faced Haruhi who was staring at him, wondering what he wanted. "How did you parents really die? and why was you out alone? have you got not relatives?" She just did not reply to this at the moment, just looked down to her feet. "This has really been bothering me since we met. So please tell me. I hope I don't upset you with asking."

"Well don't worry... Since you really want to know..." He nodded, "I can vaguely remember, When I was first 4 years old, my mother was the first to leave me..." she paused for a second, "She died from a car accident... She was on her way home when suddenly, a crazy maniac came the other way, she went to dodge him, but she drove right into the wall instead..." She suddenly felt a tear in her eye but tried to hold it in, "I was more busy in my home, playing. My father was in the house with me at the time, When the phone rang he answered and suddenly I saw he was in shock. He told me to stay home, and wait, so then he went to the Hospital while I was home alone crying, if something bad happened..." Haruhi was sobbing, but tried to prevent the tears to fall, "After he got home, he told me that mother, had gone to a beautiful place in the sky, I was young then so I thought she would come back but no..."

"Oh... I'm so sorry, and your father?" Youta asked still curious to this story.

"Right well... about a year after mother died, He still never got over the loss but for our sake he tried. He did suddenly get an illness a couple of weeks before he died and was in hospital for a couple of week, I stayed by his side, hoping and praying he would get better, I could not eat or sleep. I stayed there crying out to him to stay and not leave me alone. But after the 2 weeks he was there, his heart suddenly stopped and the doctors told me there was no hope... That was the day you found me. The day my father died."

"Oh, but why was you out in the dark alone?"

"Erm... when they told me, there was no way they could cure him. I ran out of the hospital and wanted to be anywhere but there. I was hurt and upset, having no other family. You see... all my relatives are in America, so my father and mother told me, before they died. They don't have any money to get here, and I am too young to travel by plane to meet them." Haruhi sniffled but stopped the tears from dropping, She went into her bag near her. "Look, this is my parents and me, when I was 3 years old. I kept this and had it since you found me." She got a picture of her mother, father and her, looking all happy at the camera, smiling away.

Youta looked at the photo, he felt the urge to hug the little girl near her, both her mother and father had to leave her, the closest thing in the world to her. No one else to hug her, but she tried her best to smile and be happy, for everyone else. "I'm sorry..." He said as he put the photo down and pulled Haruhi into a hug. "I will try my best to be like a father to you. I know you wont want to replace him but remember... He is looking down and smiling at you, so is your mother."

They pulled out of the hug and Haruhi looked to him, smiling softly and mumbling "Thank you." going back into a hug "You don't know how much that means to me... I'm sure they are happy that I'm still here... and that there are people like you in this world."

* * *

That was second part :) sorry it being a bit short lol... but thanks for reading! ^^


	3. Little Devils

**Little lost kitty cat (AKA girl) Part 3**

**Little Devils**

A year has passed since that heart to heart chat, it was about to turn to spring and Haruhi was now going to start a school and what she regrets is, it will be a rich school! Youta insisted for her to go there, to the elementary school. She tried to refuse it, saying about all those 'rich idiots' thinking they are so much better then everyone else. But he said the good points, such as more education. They got into that school, because Youta has a fair bit of money from his 'adopted parents', because they was rich the ones who adopted him. He also got money from his job, so that was handy. During the winter break, he got her the little uniform for the school. But it is a dress! and worse of all is... it is pink, Youta says it looks so cute. but she just has to do this, for her own sake, she remembered once that her mother was a lawyer, her father told her before he died and so she remembered it. Haruhi now wanted to become a top notch lawyer like her mother and also her father had told her that she was wonderful at being one, so Haruhi wants to go into the best schools for higher education and success.

Haruhi has not even seen them two identical twins since a year ago when she walked her dog. Sometimes she was glad, other times she was not, because she knew they meant trouble by the way they looked but they really was close, which was kind of sweet in it's own way. She never caught their names because she had to go back before she knew their names, but that never mattered.

Youta is at work, while Haruhi is walking about the town on her own, and she is only 10! she is so mature for her age, she also does all the shopping for him. He says that she does not have to but she always does anyways, she is such a sweet, mature and independent girl. Haruhi is going to the shops to find stuff for her school, like pencils and stuff like that. To be prepared for anything, after all... they are rich! This girl is also smart for her age, because she read lots of books, boosting her a lot.

Haruhi went to walk out the shop with a bag in her hand, full of books and all sorts, thinking to herself _'wonder what were having for dinner today...' _while smiling slightly. She then looked down and went to turn, so she could get back home when suddenly banged into someone and she fell on the floor. "Ow... What... was that?" She said with her eyes closed.

She slowly opened them and saw someone familiar, looking like one of the boys from last year, but where was his brother? "mmm... sorry.." He muttered, looking slightly around. Not even offering his hand to help her up. Just lost in his thoughts, and not even noticed that she was on the ground.

Haruhi was slightly annoyed, and stood up fast. "Fine, don't help me up then." Still glaring towards him, he was still looking away with his hands in his pockets, not even noticing her. She remembered that person, when she was studying his face, he was from last year, one of the twins who threw a Frisbee at her head! She looked around, "Erm, Where is your brother anyways?"

The twin, looked at her and scratched his head thinking, "Uhh, well, I don't know..."

She scrunched up her nose "You don't know where your own brother is?"

He laughed slightly "Uh, no... I kind of lost him..." he said seeming to be embarrassed a bit.

"Pfft... useless..."

"What did you say?" the boy said now glaring at her.

"I called you useless! You fool..."

"Pfft, whatever... commoners..." He looked back away as he said this, still annoyed at her wreck less comment.

"Whatever... who cares If I'm a commoner or not. at least I keep track of people." She said while folding her arms.

Suddenly the other twin came running by and grabbed onto his brother, "Kaoru! I looked everywhere for you!" He hugged him tightly "I missed you..."

Kaoru looked up towards his brother "Oh, Hikaru... I'm sorry that we lost each other... I missed you too.." He suddenly had fake tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Kaoru, I will never leave you again!" Hikaru getting over dramatic said while caressing his brothers face

"Oh Hikaru..." They kept looking at each other eyes all dreamy and gazing at one another, and all the people passing by who watched this scene was banging into posts, from not looking where they was going, and other people having nosebleeds then fainting! but Haruhi... was unaffected by this and sighed.

"You two are pathetic..." She said in a small voice, although the twins still heard her.

Hikaru turned to face her, getting out of there brotherly act, about to say something mean to her but then stopped, "Wait... Do we know you?"

"pfft... does a Frisbee remind you?" She said in a so not bothered voice.

They was staring at her first but then started to burst out laughing at her, she just had her hands folded, looking angry. "Oh yeah, remember Hikaru? it hit her face!"

"How could I forget, Kaoru!" Both just laughing at her, "She had a red mark on her face after!" They was there, holding their stomachs while making fun of her! and she was starting to get more angry.

"Just shut the hell up!" She then exploded... and started shouting right at them. "I don't care who you two are, you are just a worthless lot of rich jerks, who care about no one but yourself!" Still glaring right at them! while they just stopped laughing and started to stare right at her. She picked up her bag which was carelessly being on the floor since she got knocked over, then went to turn "Goodbye you two... I don't care what you do in your spare time, but stop insulting others." then she muttered under her breath 'Idiots' before storming of back to her home. Although, she went the wrong day due to the fact that they was that way, she realized and went storming the other way, not even glancing and said in an annoyed look "Good bye!" feeling slightly embarrassed.

The twins just looked at each other, thinking _'what happened?'_ but then shrugged, "She is weird... did not have to blow up in our face," Kaoru said shrugging.

"Who cares about her" Hikaru said in a so not bothered voice "Come and lets make other girls cry, there was another love letter that came to us!" then they both nodded and ran off while smirking.

Haruhi was rushing back home, when she was, she accidentally banged into someone again, but kept her balance and was shaking her head. "I'm sorry!" She said still angered. then looked up to face him.

"Don't worry about it princess..." He said, looking down, he have blueish eyes, and blond hair, looking about a couple years older but she was not affected by this and then gave him an annoyed tone.

She pointed to him, "I do not have time for this!" before, nudging his shoulder and storming off, leaving a confused blond standing there.

Then when she got home, stormed right into the house. Youta was not home yet, he was going to be back in 30 minutes. She always knew when he was home. She put her bag in her room, running back downstairs and then grabbing a book, to read, her dog barking away. She always does this when she is really angry, and it calms her nerves. She kept muttering to herself while reading 'Stupid rich idiots, thinking they are better then everyone else... and who the hell was that blond! calling me a princess... must be a Drama queen... well, king or whatever... Argh, I'm annoyed!'

30 minutes later, Youta came back home and found Haruhi sleeping peacefully on the sofa, he went over to her. "I better be quiet and not wake her up." He whispered, while tip toeing over to her. "Maybe I should put her on her bed..." And so he did this, as quiet as he could be, lifting her up gently 'Thank god she is light...' muttering under his breath. Taking her to her bed, where it is more comfy, when he put her there, he tucked her underneath and just smiled at the sleeping little girl. Leaving her room quietly and going back downstairs.

Hikaru and Kaoru

"Your mean!" The little girl shouted while running away with tears soaked up in her eyes.

"No, you are the mean one..." Hikaru said in a small voice, as he ripped the love letter directed to one of them. "pfft... wanting either of us and not just one of us."

"It's always the same, and this game is getting kind of old." Kaoru replied, while shrugging.

"But, girl's never understand us twins. It's always a package deal to them, just because we look similar."

"I know, I don't think anyone would be able to tell which one is Hikaru or which is Kaoru..." He replied while looking down.

They both decided to shrug it off and head home, once they got home Hikaru and Kaoru went directly to their room, since they share a bedroom. Kaoru plopped down on the bed and laid there looking at the ceiling, while Hikaru sat on the bed looking down. They kept thinking, about no one being able to tell them apart, because they always had a strong bond on their hearts and would never be unbroken. They thought they would always be together forever, and no one would stand in their way. No one would try and get inside their hearts, to break them. They did not want no one else trespassing in their world, because it was theirs and not anybody else's. Ever since they was younger then that, they always was with each other and holding each others hand and protecting one another, not getting close to anyone because well.. They was scared.

Kaoru turned his head to face Hikaru, and poked him on his back, keep on prodding him. "Hikaru?"

He turned his head slowly to face Kaoru who was looking at him worriedly, he sighed. "What is it?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Never been better!"

Kaoru let off a sigh and faced the ceiling again, then suddenly said "I'm going to take a shower." He said as he stood off the bed, walking into the shower, He just wanted to cool himself of.

Hikaru watched him leave then he looked back down. _'I wonder... would no one be able to tell us apart? but... what if someone does? what would happen...' _He started to shake his head of them thoughts muttering to himself 'That's impossible! it will be just me and Kaoru...'

Both the boys also grew up twisted, not wanting anyone to come between then. To cross them, or break them. their own mother could not even tell them apart, and no one ever will! It was just the circle of life they was living in. they kept thinking that no one in this entire earth will be able to tell them apart. And they knew this for since they was much more younger. But still enjoyed it, because they was not completely alone and had each other. They was more scared of when people would enter their world, then it would not be theirs anymore. They was also scared because if people did come between then, would they break the bond that they had with each other? Would they drift further apart? no one can tell the future for them or help in any way possible.

After Kaoru came out, and then Hikaru went into the shower still thinking about what future will lie within them. He came back into the room seeing his brother laying on the bed, he had his boxers and no top on, Hikaru had the same on. He laid down next to his brother and sighed, "Kaoru?"

Kaoru then heard his name being called so he mumbled "What Hikaru?"

Hikaru gave a long pause while looking up at the ceiling, he turned to face his brother, and Kaoru could tell he was worried about something but what? he then went to speak "Do you think we will always be together like this?"

Kaoru gave him a small smile, "Maybe... but we will always be close to one another, no matter what..." _'although, it is about time he learns... and no one can tell the future..'_

His brother smiled back "Yeah, I guess you are right, I'm just worried is all..."

Kaoru then hugged Hikaru tightly, "Don't worry! We are twins after all. No one will ever come between us..." _'I hope... but someone might... eventually. It sometimes Haunts me...'_

"Yeah..." Hikaru mumbled as he closed his eyes, going to deep sleep, Kaoru did the same and they would try dream about being together always. No one would cross them, then they would never be hurt. always protected with one another, and never would become hurt. The best thing was, they had each other to shelter and protect. because they are as close as any brother can get. They also remembered the first time someone played the 'which one is Hikaru game' but of course, the person guessed wrong. That day when that happened, both of them just stared in shock and seemed to be about to cry, but never did. That was when they built a stronger lock onto their hearts, that was combined with each other. Wanting to stay together and not get close to anyone else, because one of them might eventually get hurt and broken.

* * *

Well, that was the 3rd chapter lol XD btw, I just had to include that little bit of you know who, The blond! to be completely random... I will start the 4th one soonish, so stay tuned ^^ Lolz...


	4. Day Out

Part 4! woot... lol, Sorry it's not start of school this one, but the next chapter, I will make sure it is the start of school XD.

**

* * *

Little lost kitty cat AKA girl Part 4**

**Day out  
**

It has been a couple of days since her run in with the 'Devil Twins' and she has finally cooled off. After her run in the next day, Youta asked her why she looked so stressed when she woke up. She only pouted saying it was nothing, but he knew her well enough when it was never nothing, so he said he would take her out for ice cream as his treat the next day, so here we are. Haruhi deciding what to wear ready, she just wanted to go casual but Youta keeps insisting for her to wear a dress, I mean what is it with guys and what girls where? She gave in and decided to wear just a dress that was light blue, and he just kept going over how cute she looked in that dress!

Haruhi was taking the dog out as well while going for Ice cream, "Right lets go, come on Takara." She called her dog, as she ran happily to her master while wagging it's tail. She put it on the leash and then opened the door, with Youta following them.

As they was walking, although Haruhi has calmed down, she still had some annoying look in here eyes, and Youta could tell something was bothering her, but he would not ask about it yet. "There is that Ice cream place, just around the corner." He said while smiling and pointing, "Remember? we went there a month after I found you!"

Haruhi looked and faced him, putting a smile on her face, but he still knew that something was bothering her, but she did not want to worry anyone. "Yeah! I remember... lets go!" She yelled happily and trying to just giggle to herself.

Once they got to the Ice cream parlor place, it was nice, so they went to Order. "What would you like Haruhi?" he asked.

Haruhi literally screamed after, "Strawberry ice-cream!" after all... Ice-cream always cools people of! He smiled and laughed at her.

Then faced the worker. "Ok, we would like 2 strawberry ice-cream's please." He faced back to Haruhi as the worker proceeded with making the ice-cream's and then he smiled "Well, strawberry is your favorite right?" She nodded grinning towards him. "Mine too." He was looking at Haruhi and saw she was more cheerful and her smile was genuine. Ice-cream always cools the mind, but he could see a tint of annoyance in her eyes.

"Thank you, bye." He told the worker as he gave Haruhi her ice-cream, she held the leash with her other hand of the dog. "Let's sit over there." Youta told Haruhi, as he pointed to a bench. It was also great because of the weather, it was really nice out. and great weather for ice-cream! what a coincidence...

They both sat down, and started licking the ice-cream happily, while Takara was laying on the floor. She was exhausted and wanted to relax, which was cute. "mmm, this is nice..." Haruhi said in a kind of happy voice, she then muttered "hope them rich jerks don't come..."

Youta suddenly faced Haruhi with a confused look, "Who?" He asked suddenly.

Haruhi suddenly looked at him and then gave innocent look "Nothing! nothing!" then went back to enjoy her ice-cream. She always loved Strawberries, she always loved the sweetness inside of them. her favourite fruit ever! although, she does not really like sweet stuff much like cake and so on, she does love strawberry cake though. pretty much anything with strawberries in.

"Haruhi..." Youta stated suddenly snapping Haruhi from her daze of strawberries, she faced towards him. "Tell me, what happened the couple of days ago? I saw you angry yesterday about something..."

"Oh it was nothing!" She said trying to lie but was not really working. "Just when I went to town, something happened, but it's fine! I've cooled off.."

"Just tell me please... I'm your friend, and I need to know." He was looking at Haruhi now, trying to get her to spill the beans. "Please...?"

Haruhi let of a sigh, "Fine! just a couple of identical twins.." She muttered.

"Oh, What did they do?" He asked.

"Nothing really, I saw them last year as well. really ticked me off, remember that red mark on my face?" He nodded towards her "Well... it was them twins who threw it at me, and then a couple of days ago.." She paused as she clutched her hand then released it. "They got me mad, like called me a commoner, like stupid rich jerks. Just ticks me off you know...?"

"And what was their last names? because identical rich twins, sounds familiar."

She started thinking, "Erm, I don't know their last names." he let off a sigh, "But, I do know their first names, I heard them say it. One was Hikaru and other was Kaoru."

Youta suddenly realised something, he knew them names somewhere, "Wait, wait, wait... Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin? they are really rich and are sons of a designer! but never actually met them. Still though..."

She sighed "Well, I sort of knew they was rich. because they was stuck up. and also... when I stormed off, I accidently banged into a blond with blue sort of eyes. He looked rich as well, and the way he spoke freaked me!"

He started pondering, "I'm not sure, I would need to know a name to know."

"ICE-CREAM!" we suddenly heard a shout from the ice-cream parlour and looked at what was happening, we then saw a small boy at the ice-cream place, jumping around happily, he looked young to their eyes and had blond hair, with a little bunny teddy. Beside him was a stoic type of boy or something, he had black short hair and also he looked very serious. must have been his guardian or something, we was busy looking and watching them. "Thank you Takashi!" we heard him yell as he was passed his ice-cream and he was having stars in his eyes from the yummy goodness.

The stoic boy, just smiled but he did not get an ice-cream for himself, which was odd but still, looked sweet. "Wonder who they are..." Haruhi muttered to herself as she went to stroke her dog, who yawned seeming sleepy.

Suddenly Haruhi felt a presence above her, she looked up and saw the little blond boy, smiling towards her, she looked scared for a minute, but then saw him start to stroke the dog. "Cute doggy! what's it's name?" He asked sweetly as he smiled towards Haruhi.

She just smiled back to him, "She is called Takara."

"Ohhh, so she is like a precious treasure? that's sweet!" He said as he started giggling like mad more like a lunatic! but still so cute!

Youta was smiling on the other side, thinking how cute he looks, Haruhi looked back up and saw the stoic near the blond boy, protecting him. It was kind of nice, maybe they are related? she kept thinking. she then looked back down to the little boy stroking Takara. "Yes, she is like my treasure! I would be lost without her."

He gave her a big grin, "Hey, hey, what's you name miss?"

"Oh, I am Haruhi Fujioka, and you?" She was smiling to sweet, and it was a real smile due to having ice-cream and talking to Youta about her problems.

"Hello Haru-chan! I am Mitsukuni Haninozuka but you can call me Honey!" he said grinning, "Oh and this is Takashi Morinozuka, but please just call him Mori!" Mori gave a smile towards Haruhi, as she smiled back to both.

"Please to meet you." she was trying to be polite to both of them as she could! "Oh yes, and this is my friend who is more like a father to me... called Youta."

"Hello, both of you." He said while smiling to both Honey and Mori.

"Oh, sorry Haru-chan and You-chan, we have got to go now, right Takashi?" Mori just gave a nod.

"Ok, well was nice meeting you two!" Haruhi said this, Then Honey jumped onto Mori's shoulders as they walked off. Haruhi turned to face Youta, "They was nice, and that little boy was lively!"

Youta was pondering about something, "Their names, sound familiar... as well but hmm..." He just shrugged it off and looked back to Haruhi who was looking slightly confused. "Oh it's nothing..."

Hikaru and Kaoru

The twins was out and about again, just walking a long, It was because Hikaru suddenly had an urge for ice-cream. Today was a nice day he was saying, and Kaoru agreed to this, so there they are walking to get some Ice-cream. They kept walking until Kaoru stopped "What's wrong Kaoru?" Hikaru asked, as he stopped as well.

Kaoru suddenly pointed "Look, it's that girl again! it's like she follows us."

Hikaru looked to where he was pointing, "Oh yeah your right, it's that Haruhi Fujioka girl correct?" Kaoru just nodded, and then Hikaru looked further, "But who is she with? can't be her father. due to the fact that, the boy near her looks like he is in his 20s made mid 20s..." He was thinking about the situation.

"Hey, I know!" Kaoru suddenly yelled, Hikaru looked towards him "Let's sneak peak at what they are saying, yes?" They both nodded and gave each other a mischievous grin. They ran over and hid behind a bush, listening in to the conversation.

"It really feels weird..." Haruhi said quietly, just so the twins could hear her just. she was looking down and stroking her dog.

"What does Haruhi?" Youta suddenly asks while looking towards her, trying to look at her face.

"Me, without a mother or father, I don't know why, but I'm glad that I know you now... I would be lost if you had not found me." Haruhi said, after that, He gently hugged her as a friend.

"It's ok, remember you are 10! and a big girl, why not go back home and you can read a book or something yes?" She nodded towards him, they both started to head home, Haruhi having the leash in her other hand.

The twins just looked at each other "Hm, she has no family? maybe that's why she gets so stressed easy." Hikaru said first as he started to ponder it.

Kaoru was thinking as well "Yeah, maybe we should have been easier on her... but we are Hitachiin's... so I don't know..."

Secretly they both was feeling sorry for Haruhi, deep down. They just act too tough to admit it, they always act coldly to other people, in order to push them away. They do this to protect themselves and not wanting to get hurt again, like they did when they was younger. They also are protecting other people in a way, in case anything happens. They don't want to make a mistake with anyone and then crumbling down. They really want to be noticed for who they are, and not just the twins, but sometimes they are glad no one else are there, because they can always count on each other. Also they do not want to drift further apart.

"Hello you two!" a boy shouted from behind them, they suddenly looked up at who it was, It was the blond with blue eyes. "Nice day to be out. Right?" he said smiling happily.

"Hi Tono." Hikaru said, still looking at him oddly, "What are you doing here?" He asked while raising an eyebrow.

"I'm ashamed! so I'm not aloud to be here? is that what your saying?" Tamaki, suddenly gasps with his mouth open, in shock of the Devils. He was such a drama queen!

"That's right, now if you excuse us, we will be going." Kaoru said this as he and his brother went to walk past him. Tamaki on the other hand, went into well his corner of misery but... there was no corner's around so he just did it anywhere. then started growing mushrooms.

"Evil... Devils..." Tamaki said in his sad voice trying to get noticed.

"We don't have time for this." Hikaru pointed out, very cruel like, then him and Kaoru started to walk away, to head home, forgetting about their Ice-cream!

Tamaki also went there for Ice-cream, what's up with everyone going there for Ice-cream!

Haruhi

Haruhi, her dog and Youta finally got back home from enjoying their Ice-cream. "Thank you for taking me out!" Haruhi exclaimed all excited, while taking the leash of her dog and heading to the living room. "I had a good time, although, I did have a funny feeling we were being watched."

Youta let off a laugh "That's silly Haruhi, but you are welcome, lets do this again sometime, ne?" Haruhi nodded with a big smile, a real smile not a fake one.

"I start school soon... and I'm pretty nervous, only couple of days away..." Haruhi mentioned when fidgeting with her fingers.

"Don't worry Haruhi, you have my support by 100%!" He replied as he sat down.

"Thank you, you're the best friend ever!" Haruhi said with a smile when looking up to Youta, then she muttered "Well, only friend at the moment..." She sighed and sat down next to Youta.

He suddenly put a hand on her shoulder and said "You will make friends! you can guarantee it. Oh but by the way... I will be at work on the day when you are at school, and I wont be home until 18:00."

"It's ok, I can manage. I do hope your work goes well, I will try my best at school!" She said as she put a determined face on, so she will succeed, and to try her best. Haruhi is someone who works her very hardest, and will do anything to make other people happy. She must be the most hardest working girl out there, because she is smart for her age and she takes care of herself, she always does the chores and makes dinner. But when she is tired, Youta makes it for her, But he can be very similar to her father apart from he is not a transvestite.

"Remember Haruhi, just don't push yourself too hard. Your parents would not like it if anything happened to you from working too hard." Youta said in a serious tone, and like a worried one as well. He would not like anything happening to that girl neither, due to the fact that he grew attached to her. If anything ever did happen to her, like she got sick or something, he would put the blame on himself saying that he should have stopped her. That's just the kind of guy he is, he blames himself for other people's doings. "I on the other hand, would only blame myself." he suddenly mentioned.

"No! don't worry about me, I just try my best, for everyone's sake. and mine as well, I do really want to be a lawyer like my mother was!"

Youta then smiled "I do hope you will be a successful lawyer like your mother was. I'm just saying to not strain yourself too much."

"Thank you for your concern, I will do my best, and try not to." She gave him a smile back. then mumbled "I just hope I don't come across the twins or the stupid blond..."

Youta suddenly looked oddly confused and had to ask "The Hitachiin twins? and the blond?" Haruhi gave a nod. "Well, if you do... just try be there friends!"

The girl suddenly looked stunned and shook her head fast, "I can't do that! The twins were mean to me..." She said pouting, while folding her arms, "and that blond idiot called me a princess... he was like a drama queen..."

Youta let of a chuckle, "Well just try ok? remember that story? about treating your enemies? just try it for the twins, and for the blond idiot as you called him..." He started pondering it, "Well, he called you a princess, I think that's correct don't you?" he suddenly exclaimed.

"I'm no princess! that's not true... But I wont try to befriend them, I will just see what will unfold... If I do see them at my school, I will not be very happy." she said while sighing "also, If they say anything mean, I will slap them!"

They both started to laugh at what she will do, She never really knew what school would be like, but she would soon see. Although, another thing about her is she is a very quiet girl and it would be hard for people to befriend her, but she is not always quiet. like when she burst in friend of the twins! that was technically their fault. She burst at the blond idiot as well, due to the fact that he was in the way of her temper rage! Everyone should stay clear of her when she has a tantrum from idiot's like the devils and the 'Idiot King', they are just rich jerk that care about themselves and their money, no one else.

"But, am I really that cute?" Haruhi suddenly asked out of the blue, looking oddly confused.

Youta chuckled, "Why of course you are. You are very cute! all the boys will go gaga over you!" Haruhi blushed slightly at the part with the boys.

"I have no time to worry about boys! I'm young still, remember... 10 years old! I can worry about things like that when I'm older..."

"I guess you are right, If you got a boyfriend at that age, I don't know what to do! you will be very more mature and not the little girl I found on the streets years ago."

"Don't worry! It will be ages until I get a boyfriend and grow up. I can be independent but I will always be that little girl." Haruhi and Youta was smiling then gave a little hug to each other.

It did seem the years flew by from when he found Haruhi walking a long the streets with her little feet. and crying about her parents death. If he never found her, what would have become of her? She would have probably died a long with her parents, no one would ever know the future for her. She would have died from hunger, crying too much, and having no hope. She would have given up if it was not for Youta to come a long, a very loving person, who would have thought that there would be at least one descent person in this world for her. and he just happened to come a long, could have been anyone but it was him and she was happy and so was he.

* * *

hope you enjoyed the next part! :P lol, I will get Kyoya in it when in school or something maybe XD not sure how to get him in, but I will figure it out! and I also made it so the twins knew everyone (the people who are hosts) from being little but... They are still always together and don't open more up until later ^_^. I like adding random Tamaki moments in there XD coz he really is an idiot! anyways, next chap is school time! :P


	5. School of Hell!

Yay, next chap and it is time for school for Haruhi! read below to see what happens to her on the first day! XD

**

* * *

Little lost kitty cat AKA girl part 5**

**School of hell!  
**

It is the morning of school, and Haruhi ended up waking up really early, because she was nervous. Really nervous... completely nervous... well you get it, she was nervous. Youta tried to get her to calm down, but she kept saying random things, which was not true. She was pacing backwards and forth, Youta kept sighing while he was slouched on the sofa with a coffee in his hand, he was ready for work. He leaves for it after she goes off to school. Haruhi had been dressed for school as soon as she woke up, she kept saying how she does not want to be late so therefore she woke up extra early. She sorted her bags out the night before, and got everything ready. It was really odd, Haruhi was not really the kind to get nervous easy, but she was just scared that the other kids would not like her and she would not fit in. But Youta kept reminding her that she is cute, and when he saw she was in that uniform, he was like Kawaaii, which freaked her out completely.

Haruhi sighed and tried calming herself, then she noticed her dog near her, "What is it Takara?" it just barked and wagged it's tail, she noticed it was hungry, so went to feed it. She went back to living room, sighing then looking back in mirror, usually she was not the one to care about appearance, but for that day, she was nervous very much. She also kept fidgeting with her fingers, when she was nervous or shy.

Youta looked at her, as she was looking so nervous. "Don't worry about it Haruhi, I'm sure you will make a friend in a day!" He had hoped that this would calm her down.

She looked towards him, just looking, and sighed "I hope so. Just I been home schooled my life, so really nervous..."

He smiled to her "well, I was nervous, on my first day..."

"But, you started when you was younger! I thought you would be excited!" she exclaimed.

He chuckled "Well actually, I was excited and nervous at the same time." He stated, but she was looking more confused then ever and tilted her head in confusion. "What I mean is, I was worried about not making any friends. and I was also excited to go because well... I loved to learn. Yeah I know it's weird."

Haruhi smiled and shook her head "It's not weird at all, I love reading so therefore I love to learn things interesting as well. I love to learn things new, because then I know that I am becoming someone different everyday. I love it, but I'm just afraid..."

"Don't be, but what you said then... sounded kind of grown up." He stated as he smiled, having a tint of sadness due to the fact that she was growing up faster then he had hoped. She just smiled lovely. He then looked at the clock, "Oh, don't you think you should be going now?"

She suddenly looked up fast and ran "Oh no you are right! I can't be late for my first day!" She was frantically running around and grabbing her bag and quickly popping her shoes on "Bye Youta and Takara! see you later!" and with this ran out slamming the door in the process and running down to get to school. It had already began to become a nightmare! before school even started! and it would only get worse for Haruhi, when she knows what she is facing.

She was panting hard when she was closer to school, "Almost there..." She muttered to herself when she saw the school, she was glad, because she was early, so was really no need to run. She just kept thinking all the time and hardly saw where she was going, when she ran into someone (she always runs into people... silly Haruhi), and closed her eyes when collided, "Sorry..." She muttered as she opened her eyes.

"No problem." He said in a cool term. He wore glasses and had a book in his hands, he looked about a couple years older then her. like the blond she saw before, but they could never know each other? could they? He was more cool and the blond was... a complete idiot! She shook of her thoughts.

"Sorry again!" She said as she bowed and ran away again, the boy was just left there standing, watching her run into the distance but shook it out of thought and wrote back into his book. He was more confused to as why she bowed to him, must be a polite girl in a way.

Haruhi was in the school, and she was looking around franticly as to where to go, It was like a complete maze to her! she was there walking, around and looking everywhere! while looking at her schedule, "Why is this place like a maze?" she muttered angrily. How could things get any worse... She still carried on walking when she suddenly felt some hands on each of her shoulders and she jolted up, hitting one of them in the face with her bag! with her eyes closed.

"Oww..." He muttered just straight forward.

She opened her eyes slowly and saw it was the twins! "Oh great..." She muttered to herself, I jinxed it... she then removed her bag from his face. "What do you two want now?" She said angry at them while folding her arms and tapping her foot waiting.

"Oh, so you hit me with your bag and now you are angry at me?" She could tell this one was Hikaru, she remembered the parting as well, and she is seeing the same side of him. The angry Hikaru! She simply nodded towards him. "We never knew you was going to this school! and you are not even rich! how did you get here? commoner..."

Haruhi simply glared at him, "Stop calling me a commoner! It is rich jerks like you who give yourself a bad name! and I am here because I am smart, so get it through your head!" She was simply angry as well, it was like a stinking staring contest with both Hikaru vs. Haruhi! who will triumph.

Although Kaoru who is next to Hikaru is watching the whole thing and thinks its funny, but he breaks the ice, "Hey you two! calm down! let's just go to class and..." They cut him out.

Both Hikaru and Haruhi faced Kaoru and then said "Shut up!" at the same time, amazing... they looked back at each other still glaring. "Stupid Commoner!" Hikaru sneered. "Stupid Rich Jerk!" Haruhi said insulting.

"I don't have time for this! now... take me to my class!" She suddenly said breaking eye contact.

"Why should we take you? why can't you go by yourself?" Hikaru mentioned as he crossed him arms and just looked away.

"Because Uhh..." She said scratching her head slightly, "I'm kind of lost..." She suddenly gave a small grin.

Hikaru started to laugh at this and so did Kaoru a little, not as much, and then he sighed "Ok, which room you in?" Kaoru said, but Hikaru just glared at him and whispered 'spoil sport.' but Kaoru just grinned. Haruhi showed him her schedule, and he looked surprised "Ah!" He clasps his hands together. "That is the same as us! Come follow!" He said as he drags Haruhi along and she is there protesting, Hikaru joined in to drag her along just for the sake of it!

School was already beginning to be a nightmare for her! Damn them twins... was all she kept thinking, worst of all, they made her sit in the middle so they could annoy her most of all. She hated them twins. They HAD to be in the same class as her. Just for the fun to annoy her, she muttered to herself _'please mother and father in heaven... help me get through this!' _The twins heard and said in unison "Who you talking to?"

She shook her head "No one! just myself..." She thought for a second, "Yup! myself." The twins just shrugged as she sighed, and muttered quietly so they did not hear, "Stupid rich jerks..."

During the lesson, both Hikaru and Kaoru was getting on her nerves, by passing notes to each other, while she was sat in the middle. and sometimes the notes hit her in the head! She always get muttering every second of the class "Damn twins...".

When it was break finally, she stretched and muttered "Seemed like forever..." she went to walk out to get some more studying done at the library.

"Haruhi!" Shouted Hikaru and Kaoru in unison. _'Oh no...' _Thought Haruhi as she stopped by the door entrance and looked behind her.

"What do you two want?" still sounding angry...

"We are just wondering where you are going?" They sounded so innocent, but Haruhi was not fooled, they just wanted to mess around with her more and annoy her. Those sneaky twins...

"Well, maybe I do not want to say. So both of you just stay!"

"Hang on!" Hikaru started "Were not dogs!" he finished off.

Haruhi pondered it at first, "Are you sure? you both act like dogs." She grinned before running to the library fast

"Hey! come back..." Kaoru shouted, but she was gone. "Oh well... we can annoy her more when she comes back." Hikaru nodded.

"But..." Hikaru put his finger on his chin as he started thinking, "She does seem different, not like any other girl who falls head over heels for us... she is not attractive to our charms and she yells at us.."

Kaoru laughed "Oh yeah, had to mention about her yelling at us, but you are right..." He stopped laughing only to think for a minute. "She is different... do you want to play the game with her?" _'I just hope we don't get disappointed...' _

"Oh THE game, yeah sure, lets do it at lunch!" They both grinned mischievously and sat down waiting, and talking to each other.

Haruhi was in the library just reading and studying. _'School is really bad already... what with them damn twins, they know how to make my first day hell!' _She never noticed but a blond was walking by the library and saw her, he grinned and walked in. Haruhi felt a presence above her.

"Why hello, have we not met before?" he said in his smooth voice, which would by now would affect other girls, but not Haruhi she is so unaffected to that kind of things. He still tries though and also holds a rose out. _'what the hell does he want.'_ She thought while watching him make a fool of himself.

She sighed, and glared at him as he gulped. "I remember you, you are that idiot blond! who got in my way when I was on a outrage!" She yelled, trying to keep her voice down. while pointing to him.

"Hang on a second, princess. You banged into me, and I respect that you are prettier then a rose itself... I would like an apology please." He said this while nodded and getting all like a drama queen, _'What's wrong with this guy!'_

"I do not want to apologize, I was in a bad mood that day, so get of my back!" with that, she shut her book hard and walked away, Tamaki was just left there bewildered by her sudden shouting.

She was storming off, heading back to class like in a mood, muttering 'Stupid Rich Jerks like always' while there was eyes on her! from other people, and she never felt them staring at her, she just carried on walking as fast as she could. Once she finally reached class.

Hikaru and Kaoru saw her walk in, "Haruhi!" They yelled. Haruhi tried ignored them and stormed over to her seat. The twins just blinked at the same time about twice and watched her as she seemed mad, "Eh? what's wrong?" Hikaru asked.

"Shut up, it's nothing, just an idiot blond, who annoyed me!" She muttered but they heard anyways and grinned.

"Oh him! he is Tono, known as Tamaki." Kaoru stated. "He is in the year above us, and he also does his 'act' of a prince all the time to ladies."

"Well he is so annoying, everyone is ruining my day today!" She leaned forward on my desk and put her head on her arms, "Can't people just leave me alone!"

"We could..." Hikaru stated while grinning to Haruhi as she suddenly watched them, "But... we don't want to!" Haruhi sighed muttering 'Should have know...'

_'How could this day get any worse then now!' _But she may have jinxed it, poor Haruhi. Class started that very moment, and she was still on her arms with her head, listening to the teacher though. She was trying to cool off but how could she when she has tweedle dum and tweedle dee. It felt like they would never leave her alone! but they did keep looking at her and then grinning mischievous with that look in there face, so they must be planning something. It is exactly time to worry! they always are masterminds it seems, and very troublesome.

After class at lunch, Haruhi wanted to eat in the classroom, but she was afraid by the twins so she tried to make a run for out the door, when suddenly she got pulled back, "Whoa! Hey?" She yelled trying to protest.

"Your not going anywhere! we would like you play a game with you!" Kaoru said.

"A game?" She asked, blinking twice.

"Yes, a game!" they said in unison.

"And what exactly is this game?" she asked confused while arching her eyebrows up as she was looking at them.

"We always play this on the ladies... but..." Hikaru started

"No one has ever won it before. guess we are too good." Kaoru finished while grinning.

"Well... I do not want to be apart of this, so If you excuse me..." She went to walk but they grabbed her and would not let her go, she sighed muttering 'Should have seen that coming'

"You have to play now!" Hikaru shouted at Haruhi looking angry over something, It was just a game! no need to get worked up.

"Why do I HAVE to play?" She stated.

"Because we at least need an apology, from when you hit me in the head!" He shouted and then muttered "That hurt, what you got in there? bricks?"

She laughed "No..." paused for a minute, "I have books, like dictionaries and all sorts..."

"Wait, why have you got a dictionary?" Kaoru asked. Haruhi just shrugged to him and sighed.

"Fine I will play your game but promise me..." She began "Leave me a lone after for the entire day!"

They grinned "Deal!" They said in unison and turned to face one another, grinning with a mischievous glint in their eyes. She was worried about this so called game, what could they be planning? "But, if you lose. you have to be our toy and we give the orders to you!" Hikaru said while grinning.

"Fine, Deal... but I WONT lose..." Haruhi shouted, but she was more worried. This game, what is it? should have shut her mouth about the deal, would never do it then, what game are they planning? that everyone has lost at? She was pondering it as they stared at her. "So... What is this games rule?" she asked.

"It's simple, we wear these hats, swap places and then you need to say which is Hikaru and which is Kaoru, Understood?" Kaoru exclaimed and she nodded really confused, _'what a weird game...' _"Right! were swapping!"

She watched them swap around for a bit, until they stopped and turned to Haruhi with their hats covering the partings. "Right! which is Hikaru and which is Kaoru?" they said in unison.

Haruhi put her finger on her chin and thought about it, _'wait, I know this. It is not that hard... I hope I'm right!' _She pointed to the right one first, Kaoru, he thought that she was going to say Hikaru but... "This one is Kaoru..." She paused and pointed to the other "And this one is Hikaru." Both the boys kept their faces, pausing for a minute.

"Wrong!" they yelled in unison.

She smiled to them thought for a minute and opened her mouth, "Nope, I am right..." both the boys just stared at her, waiting for an explanation. "You two may look the same, but you have different personalities." She stated. but both the boys were just too shocked to speak, she had been the first one to get it right! and she knew them for their personalities and not just what they look like. They felt their chain on their heart was weakening for her to gain entrance to their hearts. But it was not quite broken, Only her guessing right made it crack a bit. "So I did get it right?" they both nodded, still unsure of what to say. "Good, now stop bothering me for the rest of the day ok?" They still nodded and watched her sit down, putting a bento out of her bag.

They both decided to take a walk to clear their nerves, "She... got it right..." Hikaru said unsure of what to say.

"Yeah I know... she is different... it is weird..." Kaoru replied, unsure of what to say as well. "This is the first time, and she does not know us much..."

"Yeah, she is different..."Hikaru stated, but deep down both of them was smiling about how she got it right, because they saw a special girl who knew them inside and not out. She was a girl who started to open their hearts bit by bit. The first person ever to guess right, they was a little glad. but other times they were not because they was scared, they may drift apart.

In class, Haruhi was just grinning to herself and happy to get one case of her hands, they was troublesome but why test her in that game, she muttered 'Why that game? and they said no one has ever got it right? not even... their mother?' She kept thinking this through, was she really the first person to get it right? She did feel sorry for them deep down, but they was still rich jerks, annoying as well. maybe she will be able to listen to the teacher properly without them on her case, being annoying to her. She hoped... but they wont break the deal... She then realised something, "Wait! I said to not annoy me for just today didn't I?" She groaned, She may be smart, but not smart enough to remember, She kept groaning "Why did I not say for the rest of my life?" She sighed. But deep down she really enjoyed the twins pestering her, even though they are annoying, it's always nice to have company.

The twins came back to class after a few minutes or so, and after lunch the day went as followed, No interruption from the twins after lunch all day! She sighed happy after the day, and went to stand up. Hikaru had grabbed her arm quick, She looked at him "What is it?" She asked.

"We were just wondering.." He started, "how is our personalities different?" He asked.

She started to think, "Well..." She started, "You are lose control quicker then Kaoru, but he is more calm in situations."

Hikaru registered what he heard and groaned, "I do not!" while Kaoru on the other hand was just chuckling at her remark, Haruhi and Hikaru was glaring again and arguing.

"I can't deal with this! you are to not annoy me today remember! So I have to get back home!" She shouted this as she walked away and stopped at the door, turning to face them "Goodbye!" She said this and ran away from them to get home.

Kaoru was just busying chuckling still, "What's wrong with you?" Hikaru suddenly shouted at him as he glared.

He stopped laughing and just grinned, "Nothing, it's just you two always keep arguing, and it's funny.."

But Hikaru just pouted and crossed his arms. "Come on lets go..." He said as both of them went to their limo to get home, together.

When Haruhi rushed out of the school, she ran into the blond idiot again, and after shouting at him about being a perverted stalker, he was again confused and a little scared of her remarks, he then asked the twins if he on the other hand was a perverted stalker but they just said yes and laughed, running away. Tamaki was still confused so he decided to ask his friend, Kyoya. The guy that Haruhi ran into before, he again said he was a perverted stalker and then muttered 'idiot', Tamaki then gasped and wept into his corner, calling himself a pervert, asking if it's true to no one In particular... Idiot blond...

anyways, Haruhi was trying to rush home, when she flashed some more blond but it was not Tamaki, because this blond was smaller. It was the boy and his tall friend who was there, Honey and Mori. She smiled finally nice people, she shouted "Hey guys!"

They turned, "Hey Haru-chan!" He shouted while running to Haruhi and mori was behind, smiling.

Haruhi noticed something, their uniform and they was middle school uniform. "Erm, why are you in middle school uniform?" She asked totally confused.

Honey just looked at her confused, "I am 3 years older then you, Haru-chan!" Mori nodded.

Haruhi, after hearing the news just gasped "Really? I'm sorry I did not know, but how did you know my age?" She asked

He giggled, "Your in Hika-chan and Kao-chan's class, we saw them at lunch while they was wondering outside of school and they told us about you." He grinned.

"Oh, well they are just annoying..." She pouting, putting her pout on her face, which everyone thought was cute! She did not think so.

"They can be Haru-chan! but they are fine once you get to know them." He said with a big smile on his face, which was so adorable!

"Mitsukuni." That was Mori who spoke! Haruhi gasped surprised that he finally spoke, he always seemed to be a quite time, the first time she saw him. All he did was smile or nod, it was odd and she was wondering what would happen if she tried to get a conversation out them. But they seemed to be in the same class, which is more surprising.

"Ok Takashi!" Honey yelled as he hugged Haruhi "We got to go Haru-chan! bye!" He yelled as he jumped on Mori's shoulders and walked away.

Haruhi was smiling as they went on, then she remembered about home, she ran for it! and as she made it, just relaxed herself. 'School was ok... but the worse ones are the twins, I really met odd characters today, I always wonder what tomorrow will be like...' She pondered.

After a while, Youta finally came home, "Haruhi! I'm back!" He yelled.

"Oh welcome back Youta!" Haruhi yelled as he walked into the Living room, slouching on the sofa.

"I'm tired, so how has your day been?" Youta shouted and smiled while facing Haruhi.

She sighed, "It was fine, just annoying as hell..." She said sounding annoyed.

"I can tell! So tell me about it..." Youta said.

"Well..." Haruhi begun to tell him everything and all he did was giggle and tell her stuff about I told you that you would make friends! but she was kept mentioned that they were not her friends, just people who annoyed her and made her life hell! But he just laughed. She could not help but think about all the different people she met that day, while she was laying in bed. Such as the twins, the blond idiot, the blond short type, the black haired silent and also some guy with glasses with also black hair. She wondered what would happen the next day, especially with the twins. Today was hell of a day and hopefully tomorrow wont be any worse. She then gasped "I jinxed it!"

* * *

That's it ^_^ hope you enjoyed, this one was a bit longer then the others lol... wanted to get the first day at school on one chap and I did! Thinking of how to do the next chap :P at the moment lolz XD.


	6. Nightmare

Next chap XD yeah I'm doing it fast! I am still on summer hol... so don't really need to do anything, and not really busy... but Enjoy!

**

* * *

Little lost kitty cat AKA girl Part 6**

**Nightmare**

Haruhi's P.O.V

Well, after an exhausting week, it is now Sunday and I am relaxing on the sofa. It has been a painful week, but finally I can relax with a cup of tea. On the first day of school, you know what happened... Tuesday, was not any good, the Twins, Hikaru and Kaoru kept annoying the hell out of me! because the bet was finished, so therefore they was aloud, then Tamaki, kept going up to me at lunch time, god knows how he found me... and asked if he was a perverted stalker, I had completely forgot about that but just told him it was true, he then went into the corner and the atmosphere changed to gloomy which was weird in my point of view, and then the one with glasses, Kyoya? I think he told me that Tamaki was a big blond idiot and then he dragged him away, while he was still looking gloomy, muttering something about being a pervert, that his own daughter thinks, wait daughter? I also bump into Honey and Mori sometimes while I am walking home, I bet they are pretty much the only normal people here! Wednesday, Thursday and Friday was pretty much the same thing happening, with Tamaki and the twins arguing about me mostly, and about the lives of a commoner. Wish they would shut up about me being a commoner. Although on Saturday, I lost my limit and literally shouted at them. They was taken by surprise and had 'fake' tears in their eyes, I could tell. I also told Youta everything that goes on, he just laughs and still calls them my 'friends' I mean would a friend keep insulting me as a commoner? no... (her dog was in the back garden so not noticeable at the moment) Suddenly I was cut out of my thoughts, by a knock at the door. who could that be now? and Youta was not home, because he said something about having a meeting? I groaned.

Normal P.O.V

Haruhi stood up while groaning to herself, she already cleaned the home so it was fine and was already dressed, but who could be knocking at the door now? It was time she made some lunch for herself. She was slouching with her arms falling to her side while walking to the door, and exhausted from that day, so she just wanted to relax. She went to open it, and saw wait? oh no...

"Haruhi!" Blond idiot, Devil twins and short blond shouted.

Haruhi groaned when seeing them, and slammed the door in their faces. While muttering to herself 'how the hell did they find out where I live now?' the door was knocked on again, and she groaned even louder. Opening the door again, she glared right at them, Hikaru and Kaoru was grinning, as well as Tamaki and Honey. Mori was silently at the back like always and Kyoya was writing in his book, wonder what he puts in there... "What do you guys want?" she shouted at them, taking them by surprise.

Tamaki gave his best puppy impression, "Can I not visit my own daughter? after all I am your father!"

"No you can not! and you are not my father! what kind of father is only 1 year older then me?" She groaned.

"Haruhiiii, we just wanted to see where you lived!" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison while grinning happily to the annoyed girl and trying to look past her into the house.

"Haru-chan! I brought some cake!" Honey suddenly spoke up, and Haruhi could never be mad at him, so she just smiled towards him. "So, can we come in?" He said being absolutely adorable.

Haruhi could never say no to him, so she sighed "Fine, all of you can come in. But please just don't annoy me! I really wanted to relax today!" She opened the door wide for all of them to walk in, but kept mumbling to herself 'Stupid rich jerks, how did I get stuck with them...' and she sat on the sofa in the living room. "So... how did you find out where I live?" She had to ask.

"I found out on my data." Kyoya mentioned short and sweet, but how did he? well that's the 'shadow king' for you.

"This place is pretty big for commoners, but small compared to our house!" Hikaru suddenly mentioned, while looking around.

"Yeah! So, Haruhi, who do you live with?" Kaoru suddenly said, Pausing while Haruhi was just staring at him and then he decides to speak again, "It's because I saw you with some guy a week or so ago. And he looked too young to be your father, so?"

Suddenly Haruhi looked down to facing her feet, fidgeting with her fingers, which is like a habit of hers. "Parents... Gone..." was all that she said.

All hosts just stared at her in shock, they had never expected both of them to be gone, the twins did actually know, they just wanted to ask so she never knew they was spying on her a week ago, just saying how they just walked by and did not spy... or she would have called them pathetic perverted stalker. But that role is Tamaki's and they was glad. He is more of an idiot anyway. No one knew what to say at this point, they kept their mouths hung open, about to talk but not words came out. There would never be comforting words, you could never say 'don't worry Haruhi, they will come back!' because they would never come back. They seemed to be gone forever, and she knew this but she promised them that she would be more independent and would try to not cry. If she did, she would scolded herself, and stop at once. No one really notices any pain inside of her, but she is in pain, they just never notice it. "Haru-chan! we are go sorry! when did this happen?" Honey was the first one to speak up.

"Well, when I was... 4 years old, my mother passed away and a year later... my father did as well... I think it was from stress... of no wife to help take care of me..." She mentioned while pausing. "But, don't worry!" She stood up fast, and looked at all of them, "Would you all like coffee?" She asked with a smile, but she tried her best to pop a fake one there. They never noticed it was fake.

"Yay, is it commoner's coffee? I always wanted to try it!" Hikaru shouted with happiness, then all three of them, Kaoru, Hikaru and Tamaki was jumping around saying 'Yay' while Haruhi stood there and sweat dropped.

"Well... I will just... ahem... make it then." She walked into the kitchen fast and was still cross about them coming over, 'damn it, that's my peaceful Sunday ruined... now they know where I live!' She kept scowling at herself and cursing under her breath.

While she was making the coffee, she overheard them talking about her commoner lifestyle, and the comments they were saying was insulting to her. She just was trying not to blow up and stay calm, so decided to breath in and out. Or she might lose it and kick them out, and I mean kick them out with full body blow! It was only a week she knew them for, and they are already at her house, She is not going to enjoy the school years. With them, because it just makes the school days like hell. She finally finished the coffee and went to walk into the living room, noticing that Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki was not there. She looked around the room, "Hey guys, where are they?"

"Hika-chan and Kao-chan are in your room! and Tamaki is exploring everywhere else!" Honey shouted, while Haruhi put the trays down and she grumbled.

"They went in my room... great... I will just get them." She muttered while dragging herself upstairs towards her room. She got to her door and heard them speaking to one another.

"This room sure is cute! but look at these clothes!" Hikaru shouted, while looking through the wardrobe.

"Yeah, we should defiantly give her some of the dresses that our mother made. maybe make her modal in them?" Kaoru replied while grinning.

"Your right!" Hikaru was looking in the wardrobe and got deeper through, looking towards the back, noticing loads of dresses that seemed new. "hm, looks like she does not like these much... must be her friend who got her them."

Kaoru laughed, "Yeah, she does not act very girly does she?" Both of them were laughing, Haruhi on the other side of the room, was mad at them. "Hey look! I found underwear drawer!" He shouted.

That was when Haruhi stormed in and grumbled "What the hell are you two doing in my room?" She yelled, making Kaoru drop the panty he was holding and Hikaru dropped one as well looking shocked and turned red, while grinning, blushing in embarrassment.

"Oops, well this was not what it looks like..." Hikaru said while scratching his head and grinning, they both suddenly ran past Haruhi, running back to the living room as fast as they could.

"Argh, them two perverts... now I need to find Tamaki!" She went searching for him, the house was not that big so where could he be? She finally heard him in the bathroom and listened in, there was a crack in the door so she watched him, he was in front of the mirror.

"Oh, I am so handsome! yes I am! If I was friends with me, I would so date me!" He said this in a very prince like tone, while Haruhi on the other hand was sweat dropping at how stupid he was. She then saw him kiss the mirror at his own reflection! She thought it was time to walk in and ruin his fun and made a 'ahem' noise, making him turn around to see her standing there and then he went bright red. "Erm, this is not what it looks like!" He suddenly looked nervous and started to laugh, running away past Haruhi and into the living room. She muttered 'What am I going to do with them... This is going to be a long day...'

Haruhi walked into the living room and tried to ignore what went on, with the twins and Tamaki. But all 3 of them was bright red from embarrassment still. They were trying to hide it, while she sat down and took a piece of cake, which was strawberry, her favourite. while drinking some of her coffee, she started to glare at them occasionally, sending shivers down their spine.

"Err, so Haruhi..." Tamaki tried to speak, while being brave, but then she looked at him with a glare and he was sent hiding behind Kyoya, "Mother! daughter is scaring me..." He said while whimpering.

Haruhi sighed, and turned away. "Haru-chan! what happened upstairs?" Honey asked while being innocent as can be because she was glaring at the twins and Tamaki a lot, so he was curious.

"Oh, it was nothing, don't worry about it." She mentioned, while trying to be clear as possible, she did not want to mention about what they was doing, "Just things that happened..." She mumbled. Honey just nodded, and continued to devour his cake! while grinning happily.

"Haruhi! Your scaring us!" The twins whined in unison. She then sent daggers down their spines, making them shiver. "Your cold.." Hikaru said with a pout, crossing his arms.

"Your the ones being a pervert..." She suddenly muttered. But they heard anyways.

"I thought Tono was the pervert!" Kaoru mentioned while sulking.

"Well, now you two are as well." Haruhi grinned at them, while drinking her coffee and eating her cake. She stood and looked at the time, _'Oh no, Youta is probably home soon... what should I do...' _These thoughts was interrupted by the door being opened.

"Haruhi!" He shouted. The guys, suddenly saw a man running into the Living room, and up to Haruhi, "I'm home!"

All the guys was just looking, confused as to who he is, "Who is he?" Tamaki decided to mention.

"Oh? hello there, I am Youta and a friend of Haruhi's!" He shouted excited as can be, while Haruhi was just sighing, because he actually seemed to have came home early then she expected. "I did not know you had guests Haruhi, these boys must be your friends right?"

She sighed again, "They are not my friends!" She tried whispering to him, so the comment would not make them sulk at her.

"Oh I understand, Haruhi. So, do you like any?" He suddenly whispered. Making Haruhi go red, and not making eye contact with any of the guys, she tried hiding her red face with her bangs.

"Youta! I'm only 10 remember! I don't have time to worry about relationships..." She said this and he just nodded, while smiling. Youta went to sit down near them all.

"So tell me, who you all are?" He suddenly asked while looking at each of them.

"Oh, I am Hikaru."

"And I am Kaoru."

"Ohhh, so you are twins? I would never know which is which!" He grinned to them, as they sweat dropped. "I remember, that Haruhi said about you two, a week or so ago..." They suddenly looked at him surprised, waiting for him to carry on. while Haruhi was giving him deathly glares. "Well yes, anyways. She said that you two was idiots, or something. and made her get in a mood, and I had to take her for Ice-cream to cheer her up!" He laughed after. Everyone else was sweat dropping, Haruhi just had her arms cross and not saying a word, just cursing under her breath.

"And sir, nice to meet you today, I am Tamaki!" He said this while he took the hand of Youta and shook it. "You will be pleased to know, that I am her father and shall look after her!"

He looked confused at the blond, "Father?" then he muttered 'what an idiot blond... Haruhi was correct about him'

Haruhi was busy muttering 'I have to get through this... why did this day turn out like this... stupid rich jerks...'

"and the rest of us are, Honey the short blond, who is devouring cake, Mori the silent type next to Honey and also Kyoya the one with glasses writing in his black book!" Tamaki suddenly mentioned. He then got up and pranced around the room, for some odd reason. "Don't worry Youta! we shall protect Haruhi, My daughter from harm!" He suddenly shouted out, Haruhi was just glaring straight through him.

"Ok, can you all leave now?" She mentioned, up to her point of breaking down and kicking all of them out! even if she has to force them to get out! They just stared at her in shock, thinking of how to protect themselves from leaving.

"But why Haruhi!" The twins said in unison while whining.

"Because, I do not want you here anymore. It was suppose to be my relaxing day!" She typically shouted this, muttering 'I should never have gone to school!'

"Noooo, don't be rebellious Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted while he went over to her, holding her shoulders. He then turned to Kyoya "Tell our daughter!"

He sighed "For the last time, I am not the mother." while Tamaki suddenly went into his corner, growing mushrooms.

"I do not want Mushrooms in here, senpai!" She yelled over, while sighing at what a total idiot he is!

"If Haru-chan wants us to go, we should..." Honey said while putting some tears in his eyes. being all innocent.

"Thank you!" She turned to face him, and stopped, while seeing him with tears. She let out a sigh, "Don't cry... I just need to study, and wanted to relax."

At seeing all this, Youta was just smiling at all the boys, he kept thinking how one of them would be fit to be a boyfriend to Haruhi, but he could not choose. Of course she was not going to have a boyfriend at that age, but he could wait! until maybe middle school or High school for her. and then she would have grown up, thinking about this, he almost cried at remembering the small innocent girl he found.

After a while of trying to get them to leave, They wanted Haruhi to go out for a day with them, she tried to protest, but then out of no where... Youta pushed her out and so she got pushed out by her friend! She kept scowling, while the twins and Tamaki kept saying 'Yay!' dragging her into their limo. They kept saying, lets go to the festival, with loads of booths in because it was great to go there, also being because there was fireworks going on at night.

So she is in the limo next to Hikaru on one side and Kaoru on the other, with Tamaki in front and so on... how did it come to this, she just wanted the day alone! they had to ruin in. They all kept muttering away to each other while poking her. She was just there not happy, while still glaring at all of them. She was sighing a lot that day.

Once they got to the festival, everyone ran out of the limo, apart from Mori, Kyoya and Haruhi who just casually got out, not interested. But Mori followed behind Honey, Kyoya followed Tamaki, and Haruhi just walked. Not being bothered about where she was going. While suddenly being pulled by Hikaru and Kaoru, to a booth. "Let us win you something!" They yelled.

Tamaki ran over to them, "No! let me win her something!" he yelled while glaring at them.

Both the twin's grinned mischievously, "Ok then Tono..." Hikaru said, "Let's make it a competition. Whoever wins something for her, get to hang around her for the rest of the festival!"

"Deal!" Tamaki shouted and ran to another booth to try and win something.

But how could he win, with two brothers? Haruhi on the other hand was not very happy about the bet, and just stood there, not looking at least bothered. While they was doing the bet, she got pulled by Honey. "Haru-chan! come here, lets get some cotton candy!" He yelled looking excited.

She sighed, well it would be better then watching them... "Yeah, sure.." She mumbled, as Honey shouted 'Yay' and started pulling her. When she looked back, the twins was still at it, same with Tamaki. She was sighing, 'Stupid rich jerks... I'm not a toy!' she cursed. Turning back and then buying some cotton candy, even though she is not really a fan of sweet stuff. Mori was just busy looking at his cousin and smiling small, as she could see. She was pretty surprised when seeing him.

Where Tamaki was trying to win something, Kyoya was watching him and sighing, 'He is doing this all wrong...' he muttered. Tamaki, was trying to do the duck game, but the stick he is using, is the wrong way round and he is cursing under his breath. Kyoya decided to let him be and just wait until the twins would have something.

After about 30 minutes after the bet, the twins jumped up, "Haruhi!" they shouted while running towards her grinning, she turned around and saw them, carrying a big panda bear. They reached her, "This is for you!" They said grinning, and then looked behind them, seeing Tamaki watch and break into pieces.

Haruhi took the bear, and sighed, "Thanks guys..." She mumbled. Suddenly being linked by both of them.

"Now you are ours!" They yelled in unison.

"Guys, what do you take me for? I am no ones!" She yelled back while glaring at them harder.

"We won, so now you are... our toy!" Hikaru mentioned while grinning to Kaoru as he grinned back.

Haruhi on the other hand was too busy sighing, while holding the bear they got for her.

Tamaki then suddenly ran over, Carrying a duck from the hook-the-duck game, he just grabbed it out the water and ran over, "Haruhi! look what I got!"

Haruhi took one look at it and sweat dropped while looking at him, "Erm, Senpai... the game is not Grab-the-duck-and-run..." She sighed while the twins just burst out laughing, and then Haruhi looked behind 'the idiot', to see the booth person running over. "Look behind you..." said she with a sigh and turned back around.

He suddenly looked around, and saw the booth guy he was just at, looking angry. "Uhh, oops... Ruuun!" He shouted, while starting to run around like a headless chicken, suddenly throwing the duck in the air as it hit a random guy on the head and knocking him out. He passed by him "Oh, sorry!" He yelled as he ran around, not knowing where to go.

The booth guy, just mumbled about idiot and grabbed the duck which was on a random guys head while storming back to his booth. The guy who was on the floor, had a red mark on his head and went to stand up, but suddenly got stood on by Tamaki! He ran over and banged right into him, knocking him down again, "Sorry again sir!" He yelled while running back to Haruhi, but instead he was not looking where he was going and barged right into a wall, knocking himself out in the process.

Kyoya was too busy shaking his head, muttering 'What an idiot!', as he pulled Tamaki over to the others, while the twins were just laughing at what a fool he is, and Haruhi just not the least bit interested and what was going on, and Honey eating the cotton candy still, with Mori by his side being silent as always. Hikaru and Kaoru decided to put cold freezing water on him, when they did so, He jumped up at how cold it was, while arguing with them.

This day, was not something that turned out to be, after the long day out, with the twins pulling her around. The fireworks finally came for them, they all looked up at the sky, seeing rays of colors looking so beautiful in the sky, because it was so clear up there. Haruhi was even happy when looking at the sky, and did not stop from looking, She remembered slightly for when she was 3 years old, a year before her mother died, it seemed like it was yesterday.

_Flashback._

_Fireworks shooting into the sky, little Haruhi having her father on one side holding her hand and her mother on the other side holding her other hand._

_"Haruhi, It's beautiful right?" Her mother asked while smiling towards her little girl._

_"Yes, mummy, because you and daddy are here with me as well! I can enjoy this." She said while grinning happily and watching the night sky full of colors._

_"It is nice we can spend this as a family, and nothing can go wrong." Her father said, with a happy voice._

_"I love you two! let's always be a family, yes? and never leave me!" She yelled while looking at both of them, with her big brown eyes, they both nodded while smiling down on the little girl and looked back up into the night sky. At the beauty within the fireworks, how they lit up into the night sky._

_End Flashback_

Although that was the last time Haruhi ever spent at watching Fireworks with her mother and father, she still thinks that her parents are in the sky, far out into the heavens and watching them with her. She always can imagine that her parents are by her side right this minute and looking towards the night sky. Being happy about their daughter being alive and making some 'friends' but she does not call them that. Maybe she will eventually, but right now she was enjoying the fireworks as they lit up into the sky. She had to feel, a little bit glad to have gone, but then again... it brought a horrible yet great memory. She just did not want to remember, or she did because she did not want to cry, when she is a strong girl so she did not. For her parents sake, she would not cry while having a good time, thanks to these guys, even though they are rich idiots. She still wanted to spend Sunday alone and now she has to stay up late to try study! She was certainly not looking forward to the next day for school. Although, She doubts that nothing else could go wrong, but now she thought this... She was a little afraid that she jinxed it again! because she said this all the time, and then she jinx it.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chap! XD I had to just make them come on a surprise visit! Did not want to do every day at school, probably would be the same. I would do some days at school though, main one was the first day at school :P lol. Hope you enjoyed :D. Tamaki is an idiot! XD Now to think about next chap ^_^ hm lol.


	7. Kidnapped! curse them devils

Finally XD sorry for the hold up but yeah this chappy is up lol...

**

* * *

Little lost kitty cat AKA girl Part 7**

**Haruhi's P.O.V**

When I got back from the festival, Youta kept saying, how my day was, and sounding so excited. I was arguing to him about throwing me out of my own house, because it is mine as well right? But he kept saying that I should make other friends in this world, so I won't be as lonely. But those guys can't be my friend's right? Especially the annoying twins, but they are kind of cute, but I don't know. On the Monday after we visited the festival, we were back at school. I got there early because I knew where to go to get to class, thank god... I did bring a book with me while I was waiting, I then heard the door open again, and the twins came in, I groaned and tried ignoring them while I was reading and not looking up. I can't be bothered do deal with them today!

"Haruhi! What are you reading?" They both whined to me, as I tried my best to hide my face in the book, I saw that they were smirking at me, and I saw they had a plan with the glint in their eyes. That was when I started to worry. "Now she is ignoring us Kaoru." Hikaru said, trying to sound sad.

"I know Hikaru; she is very mean to us!" He replied, sounding sadder and having 'fake' tears in his eyes, I presumed. I just sighed at them.

I put my book down, and glared at them, "Just quit it guys, I'm still annoyed from last night!" I was really annoyed, especially what they did in my room! And with Tamaki as well! What is wrong with them?

"But we thought you had fun!" Hikaru said as he grinned, "Yeah and we even won that panda for you. You should show your respect." Kaoru finished, as he started to grin.

"Thank you guys," I replied sarcastically. "But can you leave me alone now?"

"We can..." Hikaru said.

"But we won't..." Kaoru finished, figures... they are so damn annoying! I was sighing towards them.

"You two are annoying... you know that?" They both just smirked and nodded their heads. "What would it take for you two to leave me alone?" I asked slightly annoyed.

They both started to think, and then smirked towards me. I don't like the look of that! Stupid devils... "You could... try on..." Hikaru started.

"Our mother's design!" Kaoru finished, wait what? No way in hell am I doing that, I'm not a doll! They also called me a toy! I shook my head fast, trying to tell them, that it is not going to happen. "Well, we will just keep annoying you then. And come to your house ever single weekend, making you life a living..." I then interrupted them.

"Fine!" I yelled, "I will try them on..." I mumbled.

"What? We did not catch that..." Hikaru said pretending to not hear what I was saying.

"I will try on your mother's stupid design!" I yelled it that time, they should have heard it, but why do I need to? I'm not a doll. What do they expect from me? They started to grin at me like chestier cats. The grin that's really creepy, and gives me the shivers.

"We will drive you from after school to our house, and then you can try them on!" Kaoru mentioned enthusiastic.

"Fine... suppose I can... Youta is at work anyway..." I started muttering angrily. _'Stupid twins!'_

**After school - Normal P.O.V**

Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi were on there way to the Hitachiin mansion, by limo. It was Haruhi's first time in a limo and she looked excited, but not the part with the clothes. Although before they did enter the limo, there was Tamaki again... shouting at her and telling her to not go with the devil twins or they will do something cruel to her. Kyoya though, came to the rescue and pulled him away, while Tamaki was too busy trying to protest. While he was trying to protest, Kyoya knocked him out with a punch, which made him lighter to move.

"So, what do you think of this limo?" Hikaru asked, but Haruhi was just too busy looking excited at the limo. "This is your first time in a limo right?" Kaoru asked, she just nodded her head, with stars in her eyes. But it would soon enough die down anyway.

Once they got to the limo, they slid out and helped Haruhi out, as she looked at the mansion in awe, It was huge... much bigger than your regular house, she just kept looking up at it, and would not budge. Hikaru and Kaoru did not notice until looking behind them, at the girl frozen at the size of the thing, and would not help but grin, _'She looks so cute when she stares at it...' _They both thought at the same time. They then got out of the thoughts, by starting to pull her while she tried protesting, since she snapped out of the thoughts also.

They entered the huge house, and even the inside was huge. And most certainly expensive, she was just standing there and was like an ant inside. She always wondered, does anyone ever get lost in this house! "Haruhi, over here!" the twins said in unison. She snapped out of her surroundings, while walking towards them both. They both were too busy smirking towards her.

"Uh, what?" She asked pretty scared at what they are smirking at.

"Nothing, just watched you as you was looking around at this mansion, great right?" Hikaru asked with a grin.

"Yeah, it is amazing. Do any of you ever get lost?"

Both Hikaru and Kaoru started bursting out laughing, "Of course not! We lived here all our lives, and pretty used to it." Kaoru mentioned. "Now, try this on." He tossed a design over to Haruhi and pushed her into the walk in closet which looks huge as well, for a closet.

"Why do I have to put up with this…?" Haruhi mumbled while she was in the huge closet. She held the design in front of her and raises an eyebrow, "What the hell is this thing…" It was a top with floral patterns on, it did show her belly and also a mini skirt of the colour black (I really did not know what clothing and how to explain XD) overall, it showed cleavage. Haruhi sighed and started to put it on.

Meanwhile for Hikaru and Kaoru

"I'm home!" shouted a voice, just opening the door.

Kaoru and Hikaru turned, "hey mum!" They said in unison. They saw her walk into the room and sigh, "How was work?" Kaoru asked.

"Exhausting but I managed!" She said enthusiastic. Then she noticed they kept looking at the closet, "What's wrong?" She asked.

Kaoru and Hikaru smirked, "You will see… we got someone to try on your new designs." Hikaru said slyly.

Their mum, Yuzuha's face lit up, "Really? Who? Who?" She asked extremely excited like a little kid.

"Just some girl…" Hikaru began.

"From school." Kaoru finished.

The door suddenly opened, revealing a scowling Haruhi at the opened closet, "Guys, why do I have to…" She then noticed Yuzuha. "Oh hello."

Haruhi was suddenly brought into a big hug, she was unsure of what to do; she was being hugged to death! "You are so Kawaii in that!" she said excitedly. "Where do you guys always find the Kawaii girls?"

Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged and looked at each other with a grin; Haruhi on the other hand was still being suffocated. "Mum! I think you're suffocating her!" Kaoru shouted with a grin to his mum.

Yuzuha suddenly noticed and let go, laughing to herself, "Oh I'm so sorry. I always get carried away when there is a Kawaii girl in the house…"

Haruhi smiled sheepishly, "Oh erm… that's ok…" She then realised, "Oh, sorry but my name is Haruhi Fujioka!" She said with a bow.

Yuzuha looked and laughed, "Don't bow to me. But anyways, I am Yuzuha Hitachiin. Hikaru and Kaoru's mother." Haruhi rose from the bow, and smiled. "Kawaii!" She shouted suddenly. "Oh!" She suddenly turned to Hikaru and Kaoru, "You made her try on my other clothes yet?"

They shook their heads, "That was first one, was going to with others." Hikaru said with a grin.

"Oh right! Let's go, go, and go! Put these on!" Yuzuha was saying with a smirk while shoving clothes after clothes on poor Haruhi, it was torture.

So during the next few hours, as the sun went down. Haruhi had been trying clothing after clothing after clothing which was agony for her! She knew she never had a model's body and knew she will never. But why were they putting clothes on her all the time. The twins can be odd sometimes to her, but they are always together which is… cute. Another problem was, they took loads of pictures of her! In bikinis, dresses', clothing that shows cleavage. Loads of stuff, and it was embarrassing, her face was red all the time. She tried to leave once but they dragged her back, and halted any other movements.

But now, she was finally able to get away from the twins! She was glad, and was now heading home in one of their, 'limo's because they did not want her to walk in the dark on her own. Well that is considerate for them, but does not stop the fact that they kept forcing her into clothing. She was not a doll or a toy, just another human being! Damn they can be annoying to her, seriously.

Anyhow, she opened the door and sighed, she knew Youta would be home because of the time. "I'm home!" She yelled.

"Haruhi! Where have you been?" He asked her as she walked into the living room.

"Oh sorry, I was dragged… somewhere…" She did not want to say 'Oh right, I was kidnapped, tortured into clothing, almost suffocated from being hugged hard, all from the devils and their mother.' That would just sound… odd but ah well.

He smiled, "Right, ok then!" He suddenly realised, "Right, there was a phone call for you earlier, said was important. I told them I did not know when you were back so… I said to phone later."

Haruhi was confused but nodded anyways. _'Wonder who it could be…' _She thought but then that thought was cut short, the phone started to ring. "Already? Wow I was lucky…" She mumbled and ran to get the phone. "Hello?" suddenly her eyes widened at what she was told.

* * *

Right, cliffy lol. I did not know what to do with this chap but finally posted, been having college lately XD and been doing other stories but ah well... =]


	8. Phone Call

Sorry I took ages to upload this chapter :( lol, been busy and I also had to re wright it, because I did not like the other one I wrote... so yeah, hope this one is ok...

* * *

**Little lost kitty cat AKA girl Part 8**

**Phone Call  
**

Haruhi stood still, trying to sink in what she just heard. "Uh, can you please... repeat that?" She asked, while messing with her fingers.

_There was a pause on the other side, "ok." She finally said, "You remember when your parents... well... died?"_

Haruhi let out a sigh, "How could I forget..." She mumbled, but the person on the other side heard. _'Worst day of my life...' _She thought to herself.

_"Well..." She began, "I..." The woman paused slightly, "knew your parents... during the high school days..." _

Haruhi raised an eyebrow, "Ok...? But... the question that occurs to me is..." She began, while there was silence in the air. "How did you get this number? And how did you know it was me..."

_"Oh well... sorry..." She mumbled, "The truth is I..." _

"Go on... please stop with the pauses, makes me wonder even more." Haruhi could not stand the constant pauses; she just wanted to know what was going on.

_"Oh! So sorry..." _

"You are strange..." Haruhi said with a sigh.

_"Ok, let me get to the point! No more pauses."_

"Finally..."

_"If I told you, I was... somehow related to your mother... would you believe me?" _

Haruhi was silent for a while, "How would I know over the phone? I have not seen you in person before."

_There was a slight nervous laugh on the other side, "Right sorry..." she mumbled."But, I am your mother's sister... and she..." _

"Wait! Hold it!" Haruhi interrupted her, "You never answered my question of how you got this number..."

_There was a little giggle, "You seem nothing like her, over the phone that is." Was a pause, "Ok, let me get this off my chest. The person you are living with right now is..." _

Haruhi listened closely to what she was going to say.

_"A close friend to the family. Whom we consider like a brother, so... he keeps tabs with us, and told us about you and how he found you." _

Haruhi turned around, while the phone was to her ear still. Youta looked at Haruhi, raising an eyebrow in question but then just went back to reading, while Haruhi turned back around. "Really?" She finally asked.

_"It is true." She replied, "To make things easier, how about we meet up somewhere? I live close to Youta so..." _

"How do I know I can trust you?" Haruhi interrupted.

_"I give you my word." _

"What is your name?"

_Laughter was heard on the other side, "Oh yeah I forgot, my name is Asami Kato. My surname is different then your mothers due to me getting married."_

"Ok, one second." Haruhi held the phone slightly down and turned around to Youta, "Hey Youta?" He looked up from reading, "Do you know an Asami Kato?"

Youta smiled suddenly realising the name, "Oh it is my dear friend. Yes I do."

"Hm... Ok." Haruhi replied, turning back around while putting the phone back to her ear. "Ok you are in the clearing," She said. "How does this Sunday coming sound?"

_"Yes, it sounds perfect. Where is it do you want to meet?" _

Haruhi started to think to herself, "how about you just come here? Will be easier."

_"Yes that will be perfect. Will Youta be in then?" _

"Hang on a second," Haruhi told her. "Youta! Are you going to be in on Sunday?"

"Well..." Youta said whilst thinking, "No I don't think so, I and some guys are going to go out all afternoon."

Haruhi nodded, going back to the phone, "He won't be in then."

_"That's fine. Sunday at 13:00pm sound fine?" _

"Yeah, see you then," Haruhi said, "See you."

_"See you then!" afterwards she hung up and so did Haruhi._

Sighing, Haruhi walked over to the sofa. Youta put down his book and looked to Haruhi, "She is a very kind woman," He mentioned. "When your mother died she..."

"What I never knew was how you knew my mum?"

Youta sighed, "I'm sorry. When I knew your last name, I was still unsure, because your mother married someone and it changed. However, when Asami told me, I was in a shock I could not tell you. Because you were doing so well in being strong for your parents, I did not want to ruin it."

"It's ok..." Haruhi replied while looking down, "For my parent's sake, I will be strong."

Youta smiled, "That's a good girl."

Sunday came at last, and Haruhi was preparing for Asami to come over. It was 12:00pm and Youta was getting ready to go to meet his friends. "It will be fine Haruhi," He said to her while putting his coat on.

Haruhi sighed looking at him, "Hope so..." She mumbled.

"What's the worst that could happen?"

Haruhi suddenly stared at him, "Worst?" He nodded, "Well, how about... suddenly there is a knock on the door as we are talking to each other. I go over to answer it, and then suddenly the blonde idiot comes running inside and starts hugging me, calling me his daughter. Then all of a sudden, the twins run in, grab the idiot from me, and starts pulling at him to get off me. Next, the short blonde boy runs in after with his cake, offering it to Asami as well, with the tall silent person accompanying him. In addition, the only normal one is the cool dude with glasses who walks in casually! Whilst I am in the middle of it all, glaring at them all. She will think I am a complete idiot, who is a 6 timer, and next that will happen..." During all the explanation, Youta was laughing at her.

"Haruhi! Don't jinx it!" He suddenly said between laughs, "I should never have asked..." He mumbled while trying to stop the laughter. "It won't happen. Trust me, it will go well."

Haruhi sighed, "I hope you are right."

"I'm always right." He said with a smile, but suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Huh?"

"I thought she was coming later?"

Youta shrugged and opened the door, "Oh? Hello, I thought I was meeting you guys."

"Oh, we was walking by anyways, so we thought we would come here!" a strangers voice said.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow at who was at the door, suddenly poking her head around the corner. "Youta?"

Youta turned around to Haruhi, "Oh Haruhi, sorry. My friends came here instead, so I guess I should be going."

"Oh ok..." She mumbled, as Youta left the house. Haruhi sighed and went to carry on tidying the house.

After all the tidying, Haruhi breathed in and out, collapsing on the sofa. "Well, that's that done," She said to herself, while checking her watch. "She should be here soon, I will check if the snacks are done."

Whilst walking to the kitchen, a knock came from the door, "Oh guess she is here already."

Haruhi was walking to the door, then got to it and opened it. "Hello?" She said and stopped in her tracks. The woman in front of her was beautiful; she quite resembled her mother, and looked like her a lot! She felt a little tear to her eye, but it was nothing from looking at this woman. "Are you... Asami?" She asked, while shaking her head fast to get out of daze.

The woman smiled towards her, "My, you must be Haruhi. Yes I am Asami."

Haruhi smiled back, realising this woman was ok. "You are different then you were on the phone."

She giggled a little, "I guess I was nervous about speaking to the daughter of my sister."

"Well, you look a lot like my mum!"

"We should."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Asami winked and smiled, "We are twins."

Haruhi stared in shock, "You're what?"

"Twins. Hard to believe yes but we are."

Haruhi shook her head, noticing about how they were talking at the door, "Oh I'm sorry! Come on in!"

Asami giggled, "Thanks. Oh and..." She suddenly turned around to shout, "You coming now?" She yelled.

"I'm coming don't worry!" it was a male's voice; Haruhi raised her eyebrow trying to see who it was.

Asami winked to Haruhi, "you will see who it is." She said while walking by her.

"Huh?" Haruhi said in confusion. Turning back to came face to face, with someone quite well... cute in her words. She may only be young, but he was cute. Haruhi still could get feelings though, so what's the big deal, right?

* * *

Ohhh, who is this strange boy :) - oh and Asami, I made her up... the boy will be made up as well so... heh... Note: sorry it's short, wanted a cliff hanger like this XD lol, will try get the other one done, not sure how long will take, been busy so yeah :P lol.


	9. The Visit

ok so, this is the 9th chapter :) at the moment, I'm not sure how many chapters I will do, we will see. It is because I am running out of things to do, and thinking about the next chapter.

Before I publish any other stories, I'm trying to finish this one. I started another but will wait till posting that one.

* * *

**Little lost kitty cat (AKA girl) - part 9**

**Visit from Asami**

Haruhi's P.O.V

I keep getting constant stares while in my own house! Well... Youta's home but you get my drift. I still do not know this guys name, but he is quite cu... Arghh, never mind. Who is this guy anyways? They have not told me yet, one minute I am standing at the doorway staring at him in wonder, and then the next... he walks by me in my own house not telling me who he is. I had to hurry and catch up, just tell me who you are!

Normal P.O.V

"Haruhi," Asami suddenly said, making Haruhi snap out of her daze. "Are you ok?"

Haruhi nervously laughed, "Oh me? Yes, of course I am ok! Sorry..." She died down with laughter and sighed. "Now can you two please tell me what is going on?"

Asami did a small smile, "sorry about that, you already know me as your mother's twin, but this boy is my son."

Haruhi turned facing the boy, as he smiled towards her, "Hello Haruhi, my name is Ichirou Kato." He had black longish hair, with blue sparkly eyes, which went well with his features. He looked sort of like a rebel to Haruhi. However, she could not tell just by the appearance, because she could be wrong.

Haruhi snapped out of her staring again, "Oh sorry! It's nice to meet you Kato..."

Ichirou shook his head, "Please just call me Ichirou, I feel more comfortable like this." He smiled genuine as Haruhi nodded smiling.

Asami was smiling at the encounter, "So let me get to it then!" she said with a cough. Both Haruhi and Ichirou turned to face her. "Anyways, my son, he is around the same age as you Haruhi, and he will be attending your school."

Haruhi stared bewildered for a few seconds, "He will attend my school?"

Asami nodded, "Yes. You see, he has been living over at his fathers because we were divorced for certain reasons..." She paused. "However, his father started to... well... I should not say now... but there are reasons, and so now, he lives with me. That is the reason as to why he will be."

"Oh that's cool, but why are you telling me this?" Haruhi raised an eyebrow.

Asami smiled, while Ichirou was facing Haruhi, "I would like to ask you to please stay with him, and keep him company... you know. Oh yeah!" She suddenly exclaimed, "There is a very important detail I should tell you."

"What is it?"

"I won't tell you now," She winked. "I will later on."

Haruhi groaned, "Unfair..."

Ichirou suddenly spoke up, "Thank you for being my escort, Haruhi."

Haruhi faced him and shook her head, "No! Its ok, I would be very happy to take you around," She grinned. She then sighed in relief to herself, _'wow, no disaster has come yet, I would have been so embarrassed!' _She then gasped, _'Hope I did not jinx that!'_

Asami was looking at Haruhi with her eyebrow raised, whilst Haruhi had a hand on her mouth and gasped. "Are you ok Haruhi?" Asami asked finally speaking up.

"Huh?" Haruhi said, getting out of her daze, "I'm..." before she spoke, the doorbell rang. "Who could that be?" She wondered and stood up, before moving however... she thought to herself, _'Oh please don't be the idiots from school! Please don't!' _She begged to herself.

Ichirou and Asami were looking at Haruhi so oddly, she was just standing there, and was acting strange to them. "Are you going to get that? Because I can..." Ichirou mentioned as he began to stand.

"No!" Haruhi shouted, pushing Ichirou back down. "Oops..." She mumbled, while moving her arms about. "I'm so sorry Ichirou!" She quickly ran out of the living room, breathing heavily. "Why did I have to know them idiots... they are making me look like a complete fool to Ichirou..." She mumbled to herself. Sighing, Haruhi made her way to the door, opening it ever so slightly in order to see who was there. Grumbling under her breath, she saw it was the shady twins. However, to her relief, there was no one else with them.

"Haruhi!" They said in unison while grinning.

Opening it widely, she wondered, "Where are the others?"

They shook their heads at the same time, "They could not make it," Kaoru mentioned.

"So we came instead!" Hikaru finished for him.

Haruhi sighed, "Still, you two are trouble anyways."

"What was that?" Kaoru asked.

She shook her head, "Nothing!"

"Who is at the door?" a male's voice shouted from inside the house. Haruhi hit her head with her hand.

Both Hikaru and Kaoru folded their arms, "Who was that?" They said in unison.

"Are you..." Kaoru began.

"Hiding someone?" Hikaru finished.

Haruhi shook her head fast, "No it's no one! Really!"

Hikaru and Kaoru raised their eyebrows at the same time, pointing behind Haruhi. "Then who is that?" They asked.

Haruhi started to sweat on her forehead, grumbling to herself. She looked behind her slowly, and saw Ichirou standing there, with the same expression on his face as the twins, with the raised eyebrows. "Oh... hi Ichirou..."

"Who are they Haruhi?" he asked curiously.

"And who is he?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

Haruhi sighed, "Come inside and I will explain then!" She said in an annoyed tone.

Few minutes later, as they were sat down, Haruhi sighed as she had finished telling them who each other was. The moment when she brought the twins into the room, Asami was ever so confused as well. It all went calm, when Haruhi told them all.

"So you are saying that..." Hikaru began.

"She is a relative of your mother?" Kaoru finished.

Haruhi nodded quickly, "That is correct."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and back, "And he is her son?" Haruhi nodded again. They both raised an eyebrow, "So, that's it then..." then they started to fold their arms.

"Oh and there is another detail," Haruhi began. This got Hikaru and Kaoru's attention. "I'm also meant to take Ichirou around with me, because he will be going to the same school as us..."

Hikaru and Kaoru, looked at each other, and their expression changed to an evil kind of grin, that would make the hair on your head start to stand on end. They looked back, still grinning, but then suddenly rushed to Ichirou. "It's very nice to meet you!" they said in unison, trying to put an angel look on.

Haruhi sweat dropped, _'they are up to something...' _she thought to herself, while watching the scene before her. They were busy shaking Ichirou's hand, one on one hand and other on other hand. He was looking scared, but did not want to be rude it seemed. Asami however, had already left the room, to hide away in the kitchen because she was more afraid of them.

Suddenly the twins leapt back, "Now that you know who we are..." Hikaru began.

They looked and grinned again, "Let's play the..." Kaoru said.

"Guess which one is Hikaru game!" They exclaimed at the same time, with wide arms.

Haruhi face palmed herself, "Great..." She mumbled. This was going to be a long day; they were going to try scaring him off now.

She was watching, as Ichirou tried to guess and failed numerous of times, he did seem determined though. She sighed again, until the house phone started to ring. Quietly she stood up, and walked past the boys to the phone. "Hello?" She answered as she picked it up.

_"Hey Haruhi! It's me Youta," answered on the other side. _

Haruhi smiled, looking back at the boys still not noticing her presence disappeared, and went back to the phone. "Hey Youta! It is great to hear your voice. How are you doing with your friends?"

_Youta chuckled, "going great, we had to catch up because we have not seen each other since one of them had just gone on a honeymoon with his wife and the others well... just not been around much." _

Haruhi thought, "Oh I kind of remember someone of your friend who got married, was it not the time a month or 2 ago when you said about him?"

_"Yes it was." There was a slight pause, "I just wanted to check up and ask how it is going? You know the visit from Asami." _

Haruhi suddenly had a crooked smile to herself, trying to think about what to say, "Eh erm... it went eh, well... she is still here and well, she brought her son with her, and well erm..."

_"Haruhi? Is there something else?" Youta asked. He always knew when there was something wrong. _

She sighed, "It suddenly turned into a disaster 30 or so minutes ago!"

_"How so?" _

"You know my so called 'friends' who came to visit before?"

_"Yes, I remember them, did they come this time?" _

"Not this time, thank god..." she sighed in relief, "It was just the twin devils..."

_"Well, at least not all of them came, if they bother you so much. The twins are not that bad," Youta said trying to be reassuring. _

Haruhi twitched slightly at the last part, "Not that... bad...?" She mumbled. Looking back slightly, she saw the twins laughing and teasing Ichirou as he still tried to guess but with no avail. Turning back to the phone, she sighed. "They must be worse then all of them put together!"

_Haruhi heard Youta laugh on the other side, more of a chuckle, "well you know more then me, I guess." _

"Wait, ignore that, it would have been worse if the prince came here! You know, Tamaki."

_"I guess so..." _

"Huh?" Haruhi said, blinking once and twice. "Something wrong?"

_"Oh?" Youta said, "No, no. just thinking, but anyways..." _

_"Hey Youta! Were going now! You do not want to be left behind." Haruhi heard on the other side, sounding like his mates as they were joking and laughing. _

_"Ok!" Youta shouted back, "Ok Haruhi, I will see you later tonight. But, I suppose you might be asleep by then, but yeah, see you! Also, try to have fun. Don't let them bother you." _

Haruhi smiled, "you too. I will try not to, see you!" they both hung up and she sighed, smiling slightly.

"Who was that?" turning around, she noticed that Asami had just emerged from the kitchen, and noticed Ichirou, Hikaru and Kaoru were staring at her as well.

"Oh, it was just Youta checking up, that's all."

Asami smiled, "That's nice of him. How is he?"

Haruhi smiled in return, "he is doing well, and he seemed happy to meet with his old friends."

"That's really nice," Asami replied. She turned to the boys, "Ok then! I brought snacks in," She grinned.

"Yay! Commoner food!" the twins said in unison, while singing about commoner food and dancing around.

Ichirou was just sat there, keeping his cool and waiting. He had given up with guessing, because it was too much work. Haruhi had walked over and sat down, opposite of Ichirou. The twins had stopped dancing and sat beside Haruhi, one on each side. "Haruhi!" they sang.

Trying to ignore them, they carried on singing even more, annoying her loads.

An hour went by now, as they were talking about random things. It was dark outside as well, and the twins were still there. "Oh what time is it?" Kaoru suddenly said.

"Erm..." Haruhi said, checking the clock on the wall. Then she realised, "You can't check yourself? It's up there..." Kaoru just grinned at her response, but she sighed and looked. "It's like 7:00pm now..." She suddenly gasped, "Wow it's late."

Hikaru and Kaoru suddenly started to stand, "Yeah it is," Hikaru said, while stretching. "Guess we should start going now!" he messed with Haruhi's hair, since she was still sat down.

"Hikaru!" She groaned, pushing his hand from her hair. He only grinned innocently at her response.

"Well we best go now. Our limo is waiting for us outside," Kaoru said while walking with his brother to the door.

Ichirou looked confused, "Limo?" he said.

Hikaru turned around, winking to Haruhi and looking towards Ichirou, "Yeah, were rich. Did she not say?"

"Wait? Rich?"

The twins grinned, "Yup!" they said in unison.

"Hey Haruhi?" Kaoru said suddenly.

She looked up, while picking some of the cups up, "What?"

"Come here a second," he said suddenly, while motioning with his hand, and his brother was doing the same.

"Erm...?" she said, whilst looking up to Asami, she only sighed, and nodded. Signalling that she will get the cups and so forth. Haruhi turned back to the twins, sighing while standing up, and walking to them. "What now?" She said suddenly as she reached them.

They both grinned to her and to each other, and then back to her. "Want to have fun in a week or so?" Hikaru asked.

She raised an eyebrow and folded her arms, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"You know when we have that week off?" Kaoru mentioned, as she nodded. "I'm sure Youta would not mind it if you went on a little vacation with us."

"Just you two?"

They shook their heads, "nope, don't worry, it will be the others... unless?" Hikaru said this whilst winking.

"No its fine! But..." they both looked at her oddly, "Ichirou can come right?"

They both looked over him and sighed, "Sure..." Kaoru mumbled.

"Awesome!" Haruhi said with a smirk. "However..."

"What more do you want?" Kaoru said.

"This is a vacation for me, and I do not want to be disturbed. Whilst I do some work during the week."

The twins laughed, "Haruhi!" they moaned.

"Loosen up; this is a vacation for you too!" Hikaru said while putting a hand on her shoulder, "It means workless vacation. Relaxation!"

"But...!" She tried to protest.

"Just relax Haruhi, when we go on vacation, we expect you to not bring any work with you," Kaoru mentioned.

She groaned, "We will see..."

"Don't worry, it will be fun. In addition, we will have our own personal limo to get there. Will only take a half an hour to get there!"

"I still have to get Youta's permission as well you know."

"We know. But he probably will say yes," Hikaru said.

'Beep! Beep!'

"Oops! Our driver is waiting for us. So we better go!" Kaoru said with a grin. He started to run out of the door to the limo, "See you Haruhi our toy!"

"See you Kaoru!" she turned to say bye to Hikaru.

"Alright Haruhi, it was fun!" he said, but turned around, "nice to meet you Ichirou!"

"Yeah, you too," he mumbled.

Hikaru grinned, "Are you still upset about that game?" he chuckled when Ichirou ignored. He turned back to face Haruhi, "hopefully you can come in a weeks time Haruhi, and we will see each other tomorrow at school."

"Erm yeah, but I might not see you guys, since I will be showing Ichirou around."

"Oh yeah... but he might be in another class, you never know."

"Come on Hikaru!" shouted Kaoru from the limo.

"Right, well I best go now Haruhi. Was nice visit today," Hikaru smirked towards her.

"Yeah... right..." she mumbled.

"Come on loosen up, well see you!" he said while running towards the limo.

Haruhi smiled, and watched as the limo drove away. She walked back into the house after and saw Ichirou still on the sofa. "They are a lively bunch," He joked.

Haruhi grinned, "Yeah but utterly annoying!"

They both laughed until it died down, and was silent for a while. Asami had been in the kitchen for a while now, and seemed to have left them alone. "Hey Haruhi?"

"Yeah?"

"There is something I got to tell you... something that is important," he stated suddenly.

"And what is that?" Haruhi asked, suddenly interested.

"The day... when you lost your parents, you were only 5 years old when lost your father, and 4 losing your mother."

"How do you know...?"

"We..." he paused, "Actually was friends before that, best friends really. But once you were with Youta, you forgot me."

"How did we?"

He sighed, "When your mum went over to my mum for a visit, I was there. We were only three then, but whenever you came over, or we visited. We saw each other and played in a corner. But, when you was 4, and I heard about your mother, apparently I cried as well. You father started bring you over just to chat with my mum."

"How do you remember if you were little as well?"

He coughed, and laughed slightly, "My mum showed me photo's of me and you, and told me all about it. I was happy, and that was another reason I wanted to meet you."

Haruhi smiled, "That's nice."

"Ichirou?" Asami said emerging from the kitchen. "Hope you had fun, but we have to go now. It is really late and your first day of school tomorrow."

"Oh right..." he mumbled, looking back to Haruhi."Was a nice visit, hopefully I will like the school tomorrow."

Haruhi grinned, "No worries. Well see you Ichirou, and see you at school tomorrow."

They both waved to one another as Ichirou had left with Asami, before they went, Asami had yelled for Haruhi to say hi to Youta but then they went. Haruhi was alone again. Walking to her room, she looked up out the window and to the stars, smiling up, with a tear escaping and then sighed. "Good night mum... dad...," she mumbled. Lying back down, she fell fast asleep, to try to dream of better things.

* * *

hopefully enjoyed :) lol, oh and Haruhi is still same age as when she started school, 10 years old. after their break, I will speed things up a bit, just wanting Ichirou and Haruhi to spend time with each other, to show tension...


	10. Escort

Sorry I have not updated in ages :( I have not had chance! and just realised about this, but here is the 10th part of it...

* * *

**Little lost kitty cat (AKA girl) part 10**

Escort

"So, that's it," Haruhi said as she stopped walking in the halls of the corridor, once they arrived back to the classroom, just outside of it.

"Thanks for showing me around Haruhi," Ichirou said with a smile. They had just explored around the campus, and surprising that she has not seen any signs of the guys who annoy her so.

When Haruhi was in class earlier, it was more surprising for her because, Ichirou had happened to be in the same class, making things easier. The sensei, in the class, especially asked Haruhi to take him around, which she needed to already. This was ok for her as they already met and she did not mind. While she was showing him around, it was on break. "What do you think of this place so far?" She asked Ichirou while facing him from out of the classroom.

"Hm, it's alright. Don't know many people yet, but..." Haruhi giggled a little, "What?" He asked.

"Did you not see the girls?" he shook his head, "well, around this place, the girls usually go for the new guy. So be careful!"

"Be... careful...?"

"Yeah, it would be like a stampede of elephants!" Haruhi laughed at herself even more, Ichirou however, was more confused but ignored it.

"Ok, I will try to be erm... careful..."

They both entered the classroom, as the class had already begun. "Sorry about that sir, I was just showing our new student around."

He looked towards the door, noticing both of them. "That is ok; you two may take a seat now."

They both nodded and went towards their seats. Haruhi was sat next to Ichirou, whilst Hikaru was next to her and Kaoru was on the other side. It used to be Haruhi sat in middle of Hikaru and Kaoru, but the seating orders changed when he came in. "Haruhi...?" A whisper suddenly came from Hikaru as Haruhi sat down on the seat.

"Huh?" She said quickly while looking towards him slightly.

"We missed you all break, where have you been? You rushed out of class fast with Ichirou," Hikaru mentioned quietly, looking at her in the eyes.

"I was just showing him around, is all... as I explained I would," She told him while rolling her eyes and looking back forward, ignoring the pesters she kept getting from him, as he moaned like a little kid and folding his arms.

* * *

The lessons went fast for the morning, it was now lunchtime and this time she stayed sat and turned to Ichirou. "Where would you want to eat?" she asked.

"No worries..." he waved his hands, "I actually have a lunch already made."

Haruhi smiled, "me too! Want to eat in the classroom?"

He looked outside slightly, "Why not outside? It is a nice day today."

She started to stand up and nodded to him, "Sure."

"Haruhi!" she heard Hikaru and Kaoru moan.

"Guys, just tell the rest that I'm with the new guy and will see them some other time."

They both pouted, "Unfair..."

Haruhi sighed, "See you guys later."

They watched both Haruhi and Ichirou leave the room. Kaoru turned to Hikaru who was still looking at the door. "Hikaru? Do you think that Ichirou is trying to take her away?"

Hikaru did not reply, he carried on looking at the door, which she retreated through. He had loads of things going through his head, wondering what was happening to the Haruhi they met. Now she met Ichirou, she seems to not want to speak to them. Maybe he was more a better friend for her then them. They did not know. Hikaru let out a groan, "Just let her go with him."

"Hikaru?" Kaoru said shocked at the words.

"If she prefers him better then us, then that's fine and dandy with me." He started walking to the door; seeing Kaoru was not following, he looked behind. "You coming?"

Kaoru sighed, nodding and ran towards him. "So...?" he started while walking in the hallway. "Where are we going? The canteen is back there."

Hikaru just shrugged, and carried on walking. To be honest, he did not know where he was going so he just carried on walking. Kaoru was just more worried about Hikaru then he had ever known. He had a feeling it was to do with Haruhi, since she just suddenly went with Ichirou, and they had always felt more alone but since she came, they were happy.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" a shout came from behind.

Hikaru carried on walking, ignoring the yells. Kaoru just kept looking back and towards Hikaru, the shouts were indeed Tamaki.

He came running up towards them, "Wait for me!" he caught up and breathed in and out. However, they carried on walking; Tamaki noticed and kept running to them. "What is wrong with you two?"

Kaoru sighed, "Its Hikaru, not me."

Tamaki looked confused, "Huh?"

"Come on..." Kaoru said quickly, dragging Tamaki away. Hikaru did not notice this, and turned a bend whilst walking.

"Anyways, where has Haruhi been? My poor daughter," he said frantically.

Kaoru let out a long sigh, "you know about the new kid in our class?"

"New Kid?" Tamaki asked confused.

"Yeah, well... yesterday when we went to visit Haruhi..."

Tamaki let out a little girl scream, "You went to visit my Haruhi without us?" he yelled in his ear.

"Whoa! Calm down!" Kaoru said trying to calm the frantic Tamaki. "Were sorry we did not tell you..." the thing was, Kaoru and Hikaru lied to Haruhi by telling her they could not make it. They only went there without asking them because well... they were selfish at that time.

"You should be!" he yelled.

"Now listen..." Kaoru said quickly. Tamaki shut his mouth, finally... and listened. "Well, there was another guy there..." Tamaki was about to shout again, but Kaoru quickly covered his mouth with his hand. "Shush! Not now," he said quickly. "The guy there was her friend. The son of her mother's sister, he was the new kid today. So therefore, she has been showing him around and well..."

Kaoru had removed his hand, and Tamaki sighed, "What's this got to do with Hikaru?"

"I'm getting to it, well..." he sighed, "Hikaru just does not like it that Haruhi is hanging around someone other then us."

"Why?"

Kaoru shrugged, "Just being selfish I guess... I mean, Haruhi has to have other friends then us... right?" Tamaki nodded, "we need to do something though..."

"Should we tell the others?" Tamaki asked, meaning Kyoya and them.

Kaoru nodded, "they might know what to do." They then started walking to the others.

* * *

Hikaru had been walking for a while now, until he then noticed, Kaoru was not with him. He turned to the right and left, "Kaoru?" he said to no one. When he then looked at his surroundings, he noticed he was outside. "How did I get here?" he wondered to himself.

_"So, why did you or your mother not visit me before then?"_ Hikaru suddenly heard a voice, and knew it was familiar. He looked up, and saw Haruhi and Ichirou sat down on the grass. He quickly hid behind the dustbin on the floor, which was the first thing he saw.

"Gross..." he mumbled, but still hid anyways."Why did I end up here?" he whispered to himself, but carried on eavesdropping.

"Well, we had... problems..." he saw Ichirou sigh to himself.

"Problems?" Haruhi asked, while munching on her food.

Ichirou looked up in the sky, "Yeah... problems."

"What kind of... problems? If you don't mind me asking...," she quickly added at the end.

Ichirou looked towards Haruhi, "you really want to know?" Haruhi just nodded. Hikaru was even on the edge now, and wanted to know the truth. "Well..." suddenly, there was a crash sounded, Hikaru had fallen down and knocked the dustbin over.

"Ouch..." he mumbled, whilst on the floor next to the dustbin."That hurt..."

"Hikaru?" he heard from in front of him.

Slowly he looked up, and noticed they were in front of him now, and not far away. "Huh?" he said as if he was lost in space.

"What are you doing?" Haruhi asked still looking at him.

"Uh?" Hikaru quickly said and stood up fast, "Nothing."

"But why was you hiding behind the dustbin?" she asked, still confused as ever. Haruhi can be the one to miss minor details, but when she saw the girls noticing Ichirou that was one detail she did not miss.

"No reason... maybe I like sitting near dustbins...," he quickly added to hide suspicion.

Haruhi arched her eyebrow, "Right...?"

Ichirou was watching the scene, and laughed to himself slightly. Haruhi and Hikaru both looked at him at same time, "What?" they said in unison.

"It's obvious," he said while laughing a little.

"What is?" Haruhi asked.

He looked at Hikaru, "a rich kid like you, would like to sit near dustbins. Right..."

"Maybe... I do?" Hikaru said quickly.

"Yeah right!"

"That is strange actually..." Haruhi suddenly thought aloud. "Hikaru, were you eavesdropping on our conversation?"

Hikaru started to wave his arms around, "Ehh... uhh... I only just got here!" he covered up, "I was only walking around and I well... tripped over the dustbin! Yeah!"

She looked at the dustbin, which was quite big. "It's a bit too big to miss is it not?"

"Maybe I was walking backwards?" saved by the bell, it suddenly sounded, and he ran towards the class before they could question longer.

Haruhi moaned, "damn Hikaru... he made me not eat the rest of my food."

"You can eat it on the way to class. Wont take long." Ichirou said trying to comfort her.

"Yeah, I suppose your right," she smiled, and went back to the spot they were sitting at, picking up their stuff and heading towards class while eating on the way there.

* * *

It was the end of the school for that day now; Haruhi was packing her stuff and stood up. "Haruhi?" she heard Ichirou say from next to her.

She looked over to him, "Yeah?" she asked.

"You have a dog right?" he suddenly said to her.

She looked at him confused, "How did you know?"

"When I was over yours, and was going to leave, I could have sworn I heard a dog bark... where was it when I was there?"

"She was upstairs in my room asleep; she usually sleeps for a long time." Haruhi mentioned to Ichirou with a smile.

"Ah I see," Ichirou said with a grin.

Haruhi stopped smiling and tilted her head, "Why?"

"Oh!" Ichirou realised, "Just wondering if you would like to go out with me to the park in a week on Sunday." He grinned, "But with our dogs of course!" he quickly mentioned.

Haruhi smiled, "That would be nice, and my dog is itching to go out! She has not seen you before neither." She paused a bit and then added, "I never knew you had a dog."

Ichirou smirked, "you will see him on this coming Sunday!"

In the meantime, Hikaru and Kaoru was near them and heard the conversation, Hikaru could not help but grumble, "This is bad..." Kaoru mumbled. "While we do nothing, Ichirou is getting closer to Haruhi."

"I know... nothing we can do..." Hikaru mumbled back.

"Maybe we can..." Kaoru began.

"I know what you are saying, but no... If she likes him better as a friend then there we go...," he said while walking off, "we should have just stayed in our own little world and never got closer to anyone," he grumbled. Kaoru sighed and ran to catch up with Hikaru. _'I know I can convince him somehow... we should spy on them this coming Sunday...' _Kaoru began to think to himself, _'Haruhi was the only ever girl to tell us apart and... We don't want to lose her...' _He looked at Hikaru, _'especially for Hikaru's sake...'_

* * *

That night

"Hikaru..." Kaoru mumbled while laying in the bed they share, he was wide awake. Hikaru let out a mumbled, but did not speak. "Are you awake?"

Hikaru grumbled more, "Kaoru... it's late... and I'm tired..." his eyes was closed as he said this. "Tell me in the morning..." he mumbled.

Kaoru sighed, "No... Can we discuss it now?" he mentioned, then looked to the side towards Hikaru, whose eyes was now open, looking at him.

Hikaru sighed and sat up, facing Kaoru once again. "Be quick about it, and if it's about Haruhi... you are sleeping outside tonight."

"Uhh..." Kaoru began, Hikaru grumbled and pointed to the door, "Please Hikaru, we need to talk about this."

Hikaru sighed, "What is so important to talk to me about?" he said, while looking forward at nothing in particular.

Kaoru looked down at him hands, as they were over the cover. "I know you are worried... about Haruhi I mean..." he began, "you are afraid that... Ichirou will take her away from us, is that right?"

Hikaru grumbled, "No, she can do what she wants."

"Please Hikaru, the way you are talking now, you can tell me, we are brothers," he paused slightly. "In a few years, I think we both will understand everything that is going on. But right now, please we can trust her but, right now, we need to try speak to her some more."

There was silence that filled the air, it was unusual for both of them to talk this way, before, they used to joke around all the time. But now, they have changed... a lot. "Why..." Hikaru suddenly spoke up, "What has happened between us?" he sighed.

Kaoru looked up, "I think..." he began, "It's part of growing up..."

"But Kaoru!" Hikaru suddenly mentioned, and looked dead into his eyes, "We are still only 10 years old and soon 11, so why..."

Kaoru put an arm around Hikaru and sighed again, "Even at a young age, people can grow up still. But the next thing we will know, the years will go by." Hikaru suddenly snorted a little, Kaoru then pulled his arm away and looked at Hikaru, shocked. "What?" he said suddenly.

Hikaru let out a small smile, "Since when have you been so spiritual like this Kaoru?"

Kaoru smirked, "Oh, my brother, there are a lot of things about me that no one knows! not even you!"

Hikaru smiled, "Thanks Kaoru." Kaoru just stared at Hikaru, "I mean, for cheering me up. You really are the best brother."

Kaoru grinned, "No worries Hikaru! It was my pleasure."

"Uh, so can we go to sleep now?" Hikaru suddenly mentioned and looked towards the clock at the side of the bed, "It is... 2am in the morning..." he mumbled.

Kaoru suddenly noticed and grinned slightly, "Oops..." he said. Hikaru started to hit Kaoru, "I'm sorry!" after all that, both of them brothers would always be together, always. No matter what happens to both of them.

They both slept that night, arms over each other, hugging one another, like someone will come and take one away from each other. That is one of their worst fears, to be taken away from one another.

* * *

That's the end of chapter 10 :) not sure when will post chapter 11 :( need to figure out what to write for it so... :D lol cya and hope enjoyed so far!


	11. Jealous little devil

Yay, another chappie posted ^^ lol, part 11! :D I think this one is abit shorter then most... but... I did not know what else to write . but yeah, enjoy! :3

* * *

**Little lost kitty cat (AKA girl) part 11**

Jealous little devil

"Don't worry Takara; this cousin of mine is a nice guy." Haruhi spoke to her dog while they were close to the park, as it came in view. It was a nice day that day, the sun was out and the birds were singing. Who could have thought that this was the perfect day on Sunday. "He must not be here yet," Haruhi mentioned as she got to the park. She looked around for a bit at first but then saw he was not around so she walked over to the bench and sat down. "Lets rest for a bit while we wait," she sighed happily at the nice weather and looked up, closing her eyes, just breathing all the air in.

While she was like this, her dog, Takara, was just laying down next to the bench. "Been waiting long?" a sudden voice came.

Haruhi opened her eyes slowly, and noticed that Ichirou was standing over her. She smiled, "No, I only just got here."

Ichirou grinned, "Great day today," Haruhi nodded. He looked down, "This is my dog."

Haruhi looked down and saw it was an Akita Inu type dog. It was much bigger then her own dog, comparing the size different. "Aww, he is so adorable!" she mentioned. The dog was coloured as light brown on his back and on his belly, it was white, the face however, was both sharing of light brown and white, making it even cuter. Haruhi put her hand down and started to stroke him, "What is his name?" she asked.

"His name is Hisa, and he seems to like you a lot," he said while watching Haruhi stroking Hisa." He then looked over to Haruhi's dog, Takara. "Your dog is cute as well, what is her name?"

Haruhi pulled her hand back from stroking, "Her name is Takara."

Ichirou put his hand over and was about to stroke, but Takara moved nearer to Haruhi, as if she was hiding. "I won't hurt you," Ichirou said while holding his hand out for Takara to smell. It looked as if Takara looked at Haruhi first, and when she nodded slightly, Takara moved slowly over to Ichirou's hand, and smelled it. Ichirou then started to stroke her, "She is really cute."

Haruhi giggled, "Thanks, hopefully your dog and mine will get along." Ichirou has now sat next to Haruhi and they both started to watch their dogs as they started to sniff each other and after, they were playing with each other. "That is so adorable," Haruhi mumbled.

* * *

A few paces away from them two, was a suspicious looking pair. They were sat on another bench, watching from afar. "What are we doing here..." one of the boys, known as Hikaru mentioned as he sighed.

The other suspicious boy, known as Kaoru, looked over to Hikaru, "I told you already, we are looking over them two."

Hikaru grumbled, "And I told you, I'm not bothered about this."

Kaoru then realised, "Oh and there is another thing." Hikaru looked over to listen, "You know that since Ichirou is the son of Haruhi's mother's friend, then he must be a cousin of Haruhi's right?" Hikaru just nodded, "so it would be a bit strange if Haruhi started to... like him..."

Hikaru started to think, then realised, "Eww... yeah, because they are both of the same blood."

Kaoru nodded, "precisely, because Haruhi and her mother share the same blood, so in other words her mother's sister is the same blood and therefore Ichirou was born of the same blood."

Hikaru then looked at Kaoru, whilst raising an eyebrow. Kaoru just looked back, "let's see... you only just figured this out now?" he asked.

Kaoru shrugged, "You never knew either!" he quickly said. "Just think about it, you kept getting jealous!" Hikaru quickly looked away and mumbled something, "What did you say?" he asked.

"No... I was not jealous..." Hikaru mumbled barely, but Kaoru just heard it and grinned. Hikaru then looked up, and saw Haruhi chatting with Ichirou with a big smile on her face. _'I know that they are cousins but... can't help but feel she is leaving us somehow.' _He started thinking to himself, as he sighed.

Kaoru looked away slightly, and smirked to himself, a really wide looking smirk. _'I know just what to do...' _

* * *

Back to Haruhi and Ichirou, they were just sat there, enjoying the weather and watching a bunch of kids playing in the park. "Haruhi?" Ichirou began, she turned around to face him, "Remember when we was like that and used to play in the park."

Haruhi began to think, "Oh yeah!" she exclaimed, "you were a cry-baby back then!" she grinned.

Ichirou shook his head, "Haruhi!" he moaned, "was not my fault..." he mumbled to himself.

"But you did cry when you dropped your ice cream! and you had to share mine..." Haruhi said while laughing to herself.

Ichirou grumbled, "You're so evil!" he began but laughed anyways. there was silence for a while, until Ichirou started to talk, "Oh yeah, Haruhi..." he began, "you know them twins in class."

"What? Hikaru and Kaoru? what about them?" she asked confused.

"Yeah..." he looked towards the clear blue sky, "they do seem to like you a lot..."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow, "Well yeah, we are friends and I like them too, but they can be a pain sometimes..."

Ichirou laughed slightly, "You don't know anything Haruhi! you're so dense!"

"Huh?" Haruhi mentioned, still looking towards Ichirou.

He shook his head, "It does not matter," he then smiled and faced a certain way, not looking into the sky but towards the suspicious pair, while he started to smirk.

* * *

"Oh man! it looks like Ichirou has spotted us!" Kaoru suddenly said, while trying to hide behind a magazine.

"Huh? what? where?" Hikaru suddenly said, then noticed Ichirou, "It was you who wanted to come here in the first place!" he grumbled.

"Heh... yeah. Well you stay here, I'm just going to the bathroom, won't be long!" Kaoru quickly said and walked away. Hikaru tried to call him back but he carried on walking, making him growl under his breath even more.

* * *

"What were you looking at Ichirou?" Haruhi mentioned as she noticed Ichirou was staring into space, she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Huh? what?" Ichirou said as he shook his head, "Oh, nothing, just noticed something interesting."

"Interesting?" Haruhi said as she tilted her head.

Ichirou grinned, "It does not matter, but anyways, I need to go to the bathroom so will be right back!" he quickly said.

"Uh, ok, I will be here, looking after your dog as well," Haruhi said whilst confused. Afterwards, he stood up quickly and left her to go to the bathroom.

* * *

"Hey... Kaoru?" a voice suddenly said, as Kaoru was hiding behind a wall, near the bathroom area.

Kaoru turned and noticed it was Ichirou, he shuttered, "How...?"

Ichirou grinned, "It was so obvious, I noticed you two over there!"

Kaoru laughed nervously, "Right... I saw you look at us."

"So, what are you doing hiding over here?" Ichirou asked while he turned to face where Haruhi was sat.

Kaoru stopped laughing nervously and looked down, "I..." he sighed, "just wanted him to be brave and maybe speak to Haruhi, but I don't know what I was thinking..."

"But what if I was still over there with Haruhi?" Ichirou began.

"Uh...?"

Ichirou grinned, "Well then... but I think I know what's going on..." Kaoru looked at him confused, "You guys are afraid that I'm taking Haruhi away... But don't worry..."

"How?" Kaoru said.

"It's so obvious! I mean, why would you two come to the same place as us, upon hearing our conversation in the classroom," Ichirou said while laughing.

"Heh... I guess it was too suspicious then..." Kaoru mumbled, he turned and faced towards Hikaru, who he noticed was getting fed up of waiting. "Hikaru is mainly the one who is jealous, he just... keeps denying it."

Ichirou sighed, "I could tell from the moment I saw both of you."

Kaoru then looked towards Haruhi, "I wonder how long it will take for him to move his butt and speak to her!" he grumbled.

* * *

Haruhi growled under her breath, "when is he getting back! I'm getting sick of waiting!" she wailed, while waving her arms around. "He must be having a number 2 to keep me waiting this long..." she folded her arms and sighed. Once she looked up, she noticed something, "Huh? that looks like..." the suspicious devil on the bench, few paces away. "Hikaru? what is he doing here?" she said to herself, well who else is she talking to... her cousin left her! Haruhi stood up, "Takara, Hisa, come on..." she said to them, they barked and wagged their tails but followed her. As she started to walk towards Hikaru, he was having his head bent while growling to himself. Haruhi got up close to him, "Hikaru?" she said having her face near to his.

Hikaru jumped up, "Whoa?" he quickly said, then noticed it was just Haruhi, "Uh! how...?"

Haruhi raised an eyebrow, "What on earth are you doing here? and where is Kaoru?" she asked.

Hikaru shrugged, "You tell me. He went to the bathroom but has been a long time!"

Haruhi gasped, "Ichirou as well! you don't think?" she started to think, "well Ichirou did look this way first so..."

Hikaru grumbled, "Kaoru... when I see you..." he started to say under his breath. Haruhi was just looking at him confused, "Oh, it's nothing..." he quickly said.

"Well, while I'm waiting..." she began then just sat down next to Hikaru without him saying anything. "I did not want to be alone so... at least I can talk to you while waiting." There was silence between them both for a while, no one saying a word, only the dogs barking and kids playing in the park. Haruhi turned and noticed Hikaru was with his head bent over, and she could not read his expression for once. "Hikaru?" Haruhi suddenly mentioned, he turned and looked at her, serious for once, and not even making fun of her. "Are... you ok?" she asked confused.

"Uh... yeah don't worry," he replied.

She was not buying it, and carried on trying to read his expressions, she thought she noticed something though. "Are you... worried?" she began so quiet, it was barely a whisper. "I won't go anywhere you know..." she said slightly but he still heard and did not say anything, sometimes the look on people's faces says it all but she was not so sure. However after another long silence Haruhi sighed, then she brightened up, "Hey I know!" Hikaru raised an eyebrow at her, "there is an ice-cream parlour just over there!" she exclaimed, "let's get one, my treat," she grinned as she grabbed onto Hikaru's hand and pulled him up, as he protested. She called both the dogs and they followed as well, she was just trying to cheer him up because it was unusual for him to be so quiet. Usually Hikaru would be commenting on a lot of things about her, but for the past few days, he has not really done anything to annoy her.

While Haruhi was getting the Ice-cream, he was just behind her, not really doing anything, just staring confused. He looked down, sighing, but a little tint of a smile graced his lips. "Hikaru, which one do you want?" she asked while smiling and looking at him.

Hikaru looked up and grinned, "I don't mind, whatever you want!" he would try not to be jealous again, because... as long as Haruhi is happy, he will always be as well, no matter what.

Haruhi grinned back, "Ok then!" she turned back and got the ice-cream, not long after getting ice cream did Ichirou and Kaoru come back.

"What are you waiting for Hikaru!" Kaoru suddenly said and patted his back, making him gasp and go slightly red. He kept on yelling at Kaoru for leaving him etc, but Kaoru just grinned and kept apologizing. However, Ichirou was smiling at the scene, _'Hikaru and Haruhi are so dense...' _he began to think.

That day was... eventful for Haruhi, she was meant to be walking with Ichirou but then met with Hikaru, who seemed to not be happy for various reasons. However, she was able to cheer him up, with just Ice-cream because this always cheers anyone up, no matter how sad they are... she knows because it cheers her up all the time. Once Haruhi and Takara got home, she smiled to herself after entering her room. "That was fun, right Takara?" she said and smiled as she barked to her.

* * *

Out in the dark, a few paces away from Haruhi's house, "Is that the place?" a strange figure said, as he looked towards the house.

"Yes, that is where they live," the other mentioned, while having a sly smirk. "That girl... who lost her mother and father at a young age... and that guy... who adopted her..."

"Yeah, that is right... should we make her life even more like hell?" the other said, while looking towards the other.

"I think that is exactly what we are going to do..." they both suddenly started to laugh, with such a sly smirk. But it was in the dark, so it was hard to see their faces, but the expressions... was pure evil. "It was all her parents fault that we will make her suffer the way we did... so this is our revenge."

* * *

Thats the end of the 11th chappy, but ooooh who is them 2 at the end? XD sorry but wanted something to happen and well... have to wait, maybe in the next chappy :3 we will see hehe


	12. Dreams and Trouble?

Ok, got this out faster then most, because I have a lot of time at the moment so... ^^ here is Chapter 12!

* * *

**Little lost kitty cat (aka girl) part 12**

Dreams and Trouble?

_The world was entangled in darkness where the girl stood, "Huh? what am I doing here...?" this girl, known as Haruhi, looked around to beyond where she was. There was no light around, just the darkness that enclosed her, but then suddenly she saw something floating down towards her, it was a bright glow that looked like a person. "Who...?" she began._

_"Haruhi... my little girl..." the voice was like a woman, with white wings like an angel of sorts. _

_"Mum... is that... you?" Haruhi began to mutter once she saw it was her mother her eyes started to fill with tears, "I miss you so... I... don't want to be alone anymore!" she yelled as it echoed throughout the darkness. There was another figure who appeared next to her, it was a man, with the same wings as her mother. "Dad? you too... why...?" she began, but could not speak as she ran to hug the two with tears streaming down her face. _

_"I'm sorry that we left... that was not motherly of me, and your father as well... we are really sorry, but things happened and..." her mother was speaking so timidly, it was hard to, because here her little girl was crying into her chest, what more could she have said. "The world can be a horrible place at times... so sometimes it is hard to hold onto those dear to me, but even still...I..." she stopped not able to cope anymore, it was agonizing to see her daughter... like this. _

_Her father put a hand onto her mother's shoulder then looked down at Haruhi, "Please forgive us, and... we would like to say, be careful." Haruhi looked up towards her father, with tears in her eyes still, blurring her vision, she tilted her head in confusion. "There are people out to get you, it... was our fault but... please... be..." before he finished, he disappeared into the air just like that. _

_"Dad? Mum? where... did you go?" Haruhi cried but nothing was heard as it just kept echoing the emptiness around her, she was alone yet again. _

"Huh?" Haruhi quickly woke up, after being smothered with licks from Takara. Haruhi held her head, "Mum... dad..." she mumbled, a tear rolled down from her eyes. "I miss them so..." she mumbled again, and sighed. It was now another school day, and she hoped that Hikaru was doing ok this time, from what happened yesterday. Haruhi removed the blanket and stood up, "Well, it's time for me to go and get some breakfast," she said to Takara as she stood up.

She wondered downstairs after getting changed, her head was down and her face was expressionless, she kept thinking about that dream she had. "What did... they mean by be careful? and there are... people out to get me?" she mumbled to herself. She then shook her head, "Don't worry, I will be careful!" she said with a determined face, then about to take one step, she suddenly fell flat on her face. "Ow... I mean starting from now..." she mumbled and stood up. "Good morning Youta!" she exclaimed when entering the kitchen.

He smiled when noticing her, "Hello Haruhi, are you hungry today?"

Haruhi grinned and nodded, "Yup! oh and Youta! I dreamt about my parents again today..." she said, and then her smile slightly dropped into a small smile. He looked towards her, "they looked like... angels as well and I miss them..."

Youta put down the plates he had with food onto the table and walked towards Haruhi who was still stood, he placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure they are fine and are looking out for you Haruhi."

Haruhi looked up to Youta and smiled, "Yeah, maybe you are right."

"Now, let's eat ok? oh and I will be coming home from work early today so, I might be back by time you are home ok?" he said whilst walking towards the table and sitting down on the chair.

Haruhi nodded, "Oh Youta, maybe we can spend time together when you get home then? we have not in a long time!" she exclaimed still happy as she wondered to the chair and sat down as well. Youta nodded still smiling to the little girl.

* * *

After breakfast, "Ok! see you later Youta!" she yelled and ran out of the door to get to school. Before she passed the house, she thought she noticed suspicious people in the bushes but shook her head, "That was weird..." she thought but ran to school anyways.

"She almost noticed you, idiot..." a suspicious person said as he hit his partner on the head.

He held his head while hiding in the bushes, "Ow... sorry about that... but when should we do this?"

"We will when... he leaves the house, then we will operate the plan, ok?" they both grinned and nodded, waiting for the perfect moment.

* * *

"Morning!" Haruhi exclaimed when she entered the classroom, people replied with good mornings as she grinned and walked up to her desk. She turned and saw Ichirou, "Morning!" she exclaimed.

"Morning Haruhi, you are in bright spirits this morning," he said with a smile as he sat down.

Haruhi grinned, she then turned around and saw both Hikaru and Kaoru standing there, "Oh good morning Hikaru and Kaoru!" she said with a grin.

"Good morning Haruhi!" they said in unison, "did something good happen?"

Haruhi smiled, "I had a dream about my parents again, and well... they were angels."

Kaoru grinned and he ruffled Haruhi's hair, "that's good Haruhi!" he exclaimed.

After all that, the teacher came and made everyone take their seats, Haruhi just could not shake the feeling that something was going to happen that day, especially after that dream she had about her parents telling her to be careful. But... be careful of what? that is what she wondered about. She did not want to tell Ichirou or the twins about the dream, she did not want to worry them that much. She sighed, resting her head on the desk, she hardly slept that night to tell the truth so she was so tired. Her eyes were weak and blurry while watching the teacher... beginning to close...

_"Now where am I?" she said to herself, she was on top of a mountain, watching as a village was engulfed in fire. This place was not anywhere she knows of, it was really scary to look at as she heard the shouts and screams of people. "What is going on!" she wondered to herself. She could not stop looking at the cries made by everyone. _

_"Saddening to watch is it not?" a voice suddenly spoke, she turned to see who spoke, and this person she does not know who he was. He was tall, but he wore some mask that hid his identity. His hair however, was dark brown, and it was short, but who was this man? "people who disrespect homes and others are the ones to blame. Why are we living in such a world? if only we lived in a world without this. Maybe then, will we be happy."_

_Haruhi tilted her head, "Who are you?" she wondered. _

_He turned and faced her, he smiled towards her, "I knew you when you was a baby, but you just don't remember. I was there when you was born but... soon after I was gone. I may or may not be related but who knows in this world, I just... wanted to..." he began but sighed, then looked back at the fire. "I wanted to warn you." he paused slightly, kneeling on his knees, he then sat down on the floor, patting the side of him, as he watched the flames spread in the village. Haruhi sat down next to him, horrified at what was taking place. "I know about the dream you had, your parents warned you and told you to be careful did they not?" _

_Haruhi nodded slightly, still looking at him, "Yes, but how did you know? this is just a dream isn't it?" she wondered curiously. _

_the man sighed, "It may seem like a dream, but maybe reality is a dream, maybe the dream is reality, we never know..." _

_Haruhi raised an eyebrow, "Mr, your confusing me with all these riddles!" she exclaimed. _

_The man laughed, "Sorry Haruhi, but anyways, you truly are in danger, especially the people close to you. There are people wanting revenge and so they want to hurt you truly by hurting those around you." He sighed and looked up to the sky, "please believe me... I want you to try your best to not leave the people close to you, if you do... it may hurt them and well... I suppose that is all I have to say..."_

_He began to stand, Haruhi quickly grabbed his arm as she stood up as well, "please, tell me who you are!" she shouted quite loud. _

_The man closed his eyes from beneath the mask, "I am someone who is watching over you..." afterwards he disappeared, and then Haruhi was left in a dark place again, without seeing anything. _

"Miss Fujioka?" a voice was suddenly heard, "are you with us, Miss Fujioka!" it got louder, making Haruhi wake up slightly.

"Huh?" she mumbled then saw the teacher hovering over her, she noticed she was still in class. She jumped to her feet, "Oh! I'm so sorry!" she said quickly. There was laughs around the classroom, and her face turned as red as a tomato.

"Glad to have you back to earth now, Miss Fujioka," he said in a serious manner, the bell then rang, "Ok then! I will see you class!" he said while walking to the door to leave the room.

Haruhi held her head, sighing to herself, "What is wrong with all the dreams I'm having..." she mumbled to herself so no one heard. Her head was looking down, trying to comprehend about the dreams, there must be some meaning to all this... but what?

"Haruhi?" that was ichirou's voice, she turned and saw him looking at her worriedly, "Are you ok?" he asked, his voice sounded sincere.

Haruhi nodded, "Uhm... yeah, don't worry about it... I just... have been thinking a lot lately and well... I need to go someplace so uhm... see you later!" she quickly said and was about to leave when a hand grabbed her arm. She turned and saw who it was, it was Hikaru, "Huh?"

He was quiet still, as she watched him confused. Kaoru grinned, "What he wants to say is, you're not completely telling us everything! I mean it is so unusual for you to fall asleep in class! are you sleeping ok?"

Hikaru's hand let go, and Haruhi smiled, "Don't worry about it, I'm fine, now erm... while we are on break, I am going to go and study in the library so... I will see you later." with that, she walked away from them, still trying to figure out the meanings to the dreams she was having.

* * *

In the library she sat with a book open, not reading or writing, just holding the pen to her lip, thinking. "The dream must have a meaning... I wonder how I will solve it, and be careful of what? if I had both similar dreams it must..."

"Haruhi?" a voice sounded above.

She looked up, "Kaoru?" she exclaimed, she noticed it was him straight away, because she always can tell the twins apart. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Erm well... Hikaru was worried but he did not want to come as well so... here I am!" he said to her, and then sat down in front of her, opposite the table. "There is something you are not telling us you know Haruhi."

Haruhi looked up and sighed, "Please, I have to sort this on my own..." she mumbled as she looked back down.

"Well, sometimes... you cannot do it alone. Most people, even though they say they can do it on their own, often need help and guidance," he began. "Help from friends that is, Haruhi... I know how you feel, most times you want to be left alone but no one really wants to be left alone, do they?"

"Kaoru..." Haruhi mumbled, he looked up and smiled, "What happened to the Kaoru I used to know? did an alien replace him?" she mentioned with an eyebrow raised.

Kaoru laughed, "Come on Haruhi! can I not be like this once in a while!"

"No," Haruhi said blunt with a little laugh, "But, thanks Kaoru, it seems strange, but when you're alone, you really can make me feel better..."

He grinned, "you're welcome, but please tell me what's troubling you, and we can work it out together."

She sighed, "Please don't think I'm crazy..." she began, he nodded, "I had 2 dreams today... one that I told you about was with my parents in it, that was in the morning... they had told me to... be careful..."

"Of what?" Kaoru asked.

"That's the problem! I don't know... and then I had another dream when I fell asleep in class, that was strange... I saw a village on fire... and then there was a man speaking to me, also telling me to be careful and look after the people close to me... what does that mean?" Haruhi asked desperate. "It was a dream... but I feel like something will happen today, but I'm not so sure."

"They are some dreams, I really think they may be connected as well," Haruhi watched as Kaoru spoke, "because it was 2 of the same dreams... have you had anymore before that?" he asked.

Haruhi began to think, "I had one when I started living with Youta I think... and also when I started school here."

"Were they similar to those 2?" he wondered, Haruhi nodded. "Then it may be connected, I wonder though..." Haruhi listened, "Why is it happening to you? someone must have a grudge about something, right?"

Haruhi nodded, "I really don't know why..." she mumbled.

Kaoru looked as Haruhi's head dropped, as she looked down to the floor, he sighed and scratched his neck, "Well we really cannot do anything right now and..." before he continued, the bell rang. "Oh, guess we should get back to class..." he spoke whilst standing. He looked at Haruhi as she stood, still looking to the floor. "Don't worry Haruhi, whatever is going to happen, we will be ready, and both of Hikaru and I will look out for you, and protect you, I promise."

Haruhi looked up to Kaoru's face as he smiled sincerely, she then made a small smile, "Thank you... Kaoru..." she said slightly, then they both started walking side by side to class. She would have to think about what he has to say, and maybe, he was right... maybe she would not be able to get through this alone. While walking to class, Haruhi spoke, "Kaoru? please don't tell the other 2 about this... I mean Ichirou and Hikaru... I do... not want them to worry, especially Hikaru."

Kaoru sighed as he looked at Haruhi, "Ok... it will be our secret."

"Hey! Kaoru! Haruhi!" a yell came from just outside of the classroom ahead of them, it was Hikaru, "Hurry up, you don't want to be late." Hikaru grinned, as both Haruhi and Kaoru smiled and ran up to him. "Are you ok now Haruhi?" Hikaru asked once Haruhi got up to him and grinned, telling him she was ok. Kaoru smiled as well, when he and Haruhi was speaking... he knows that if she is ever in danger, he will try his best, as well as his brother to ensure she is safe. It may be sad to think, why she was in danger in the first place, but from this point on, she will have to be more careful.

"Kaoru!" he looked as Haruhi grabbed his sleeve, "Come on, stop standing in a trance!" she giggled at him as he grinned at her and walked in as well. "Hey Ichirou!" she exclaimed when noticed he was sat down and he smiled to them.

"Ahhh... finally over..." Haruhi sighed, once all the school day was over. It was now over and she would go home and rest, and lucky but she was not hardly thinking of the dreams all through school, because Kaoru helped her.

Ichirou smiled, "You got any plans?" he asked.

Haruhi turned and grinned towards him, "Yup! I'm going to spend today with Youta, since I have not really lately so..." she gave a small smile, "I really want to... because he has really been..."

Out of nowhere, the door opened, it was one of the teachers, he was breathing heavily after running it seemed, "Is... Haruhi Fujioka... in here?"

Everyone had already stood because it was the end of the school day so they were going to go, but then this? "Erm... I'm here..." Haruhi's timid voice replied as she stood up, "What's wrong?" she asked confused.

"Can you come... with me please?" the teacher spoke, his voice... it was not something she wanted to hear from it... so, what was wrong?

"Oh... sure..." she said as she started walking. There was stares at her, even felt Hikaru, Kaoru and Ichirou staring towards her. Suddenly, her heart started to pound in her chest, her palms were sweaty, _'What... why am I feeling like this...?' _she began to think. Something terrible must have happened... she wondered to herself. Once she got to the door, no one else heard anything, all they saw was her rushing away and thought they saw a suddenly little tear drop, but it was gone in a flash.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other, "What..." Kaoru began.

Hikaru shrugged, "I'm starting to worry now..." he mumbled.

Ichirou sighed, but they heard him and looked behind and saw him starting to stand up. "I think I know..." he began, Hikaru and Kaoru just listened to him as they stood as well. "I will tell you of what my mother told me... if you like?" they nodded, "Well, maybe can do this private?" he asked quickly as they followed him. Everyone had already left after Haruhi had left, so there was no one else in the classroom.

The twins did not know anything of Haruhi really, she was just the one... the only one... who could tell the two apart. Why would it be then... that she is the one getting all the problems? and why... is she able to smile and not cry as much? even at this age, why does she not shed much of a tear? even when she wants to. This was what kept going through Kaoru's head, he wondered, why it was like this. If anything happened to Hikaru, he would not know what to do. However, both of her parents... and she is smiling, that is something he does not understand. So he vowed in his head, that whatever happens, he and Hikaru will be by her side, no matter what.

* * *

End of Chapter 12 :) Next chapter will be mostly about the story of what happened in the past, and also why Haruhi ran so suddenly so...


	13. The past revealed

yay another chapter 13 :) I just want to say, thank you for reading it so far ^^ whoever did that is and... enjoy this one!

* * *

**Little lost kitty cat (AKA girl) part 13**

The past revealed

Hikaru and Kaoru took a seat at the park with Ichirou as he was looking down to his hands. "So... what is this story?" Kaoru wondered. They both wanted to know the truth and kept watching him as he sighed.

"I suppose it's ok, so I will tell you two. Everything my mother told me..." he began, "It was when she was only 16 years old, and Haruhi's mother was as well. They did everything together, since they were twins like you two." Hikaru and Kaoru nodded, "Haruhi's mother did not know her father (Ryoji) then, because she actually met and fell in love with someone else, but it seemed to not be the right kind of love to her." he paused, "My mother, kept watch always and did not leave her alone for an instant. That man... she knew something was wrong with him, he... just seemed different than the rest, but she was afraid of what would happen if she confronted him."

Ichirou sighed again, "Also my mother, was worried to lose her as well, she would do anything to protect her sister. She did not know what she was thinking, when the man had taken Kotoko, that was Haruhi's mothers name if you did not know, he took her someplace. My mother stalked and followed them, she could tell he was going to do something that day when he came out of the blue to their house."

"Carry on..." Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison, interested in where he actually took her.

"Well..." Ichirou was looking down at his lap, "My mother followed that man all the way to a house. She did not know who's it was, but she told me, she thought it was the man's own home. Even still, Kotoko followed him inside. My mother wanted to protect her, so she quietly went inside the home so they did not know she was there. She walked quietly when suddenly she heard a scream. At once she ran towards the scream, into a bedroom and then noticed that man... try to..." he paused slightly, clenching his hands. "He literally tried to rape her..."

Kaoru and Hikaru stared in shock, "Rape...?" they said in unison.

Ichirou nodded, "Even though they were going out, but Kotoko was only 16 years old and knew she was not so in love with him to have him take her purity away." He sighed, "So anyways, when my mother rushed to her side, he took out a knife..." They carried on listening and stared in shock, "He tried to stab my mother and telling her to go away, but my mother did not do as he said, she got Kotoko to her feet. She was so weak so my mother had to try and hold her up. The man kept shouting, and seemed to be in pain... his eyes... they suddenly held tears, she told me." He paused again, looking at the expressions on the twins faces, they kept listening interested.

"She told me, he seemed to really love her, but he was just too dangerous. As they were walking away out the door, my mother looked behind and saw him just standing and staring at them not doing anything, just holding his knife forward. Kotoko was too much in a mess and carried on crying. the last words my mother whispered was, 'Goodbye, you heartless beast.'"

"Wow..." Hikaru mumbled.

"Wonder what made him not stab her..." Kaoru said aloud.

Ichirou shook his head slightly, "I don't know..." he sighed, "Anyways, after a few weeks later, Kotoko was finally smiling again. My mother helped her with that. But then... Kotoko ran into another man, she looked at him, just staring at him. He was a few years older than her though. My mother was slightly jealous again, because she knew that Kotoko would eventually fall in love again. My mother also told me how she saw something in the bushes, and it looked to be... that man who nearly raped Kotoko..."

"He was back?" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.

Ichirou nodded, "Yes, he was back. My mother said how she hardly saw Kotoko because she would spend all her time with Ryoji, Haruhi's father's name. But, she would always follow them and hide if they look behind. She was just worried, after that incident with that certain man... She never told me his name. But, when she saw how Kotoko was with Ryoji, she felt a wave of satisfaction because, he was not like the other one. She felt reassured but everywhere she followed Kotoko and Ryoji... she saw... that man again everywhere..."

"Are you sure it was him?" Kaoru asked.

"My mother said it was, I don't know exactly. But I'm guessing, because Kotoko is with another man, he got jealous and that is why he is hurting. From that day, everywhere they went, he would follow. He was like a perverted stalker, and a murderer. My mother was even more scared but also on that same day when she followed Kotoko and Ryoji, she fell in love with someone else." He paused and sighed, "Few months later, she told me that Haruhi was born and I was born slightly after from my mother. However, when Haruhi was 4, Kotoko was in a car accident. I think the person who was responsible was that... man... but why would he actually murder the woman he used to love and cherish? That is what I ask myself many times."

He shook his head slightly, "and of course, a year later, Ryoji died from an illness. I suppose that man knew that he would suffer and so waited for him to leave as well. I think... he thought that Haruhi would die alone on the streets, but then again, he noticed another man take her in, and so he plotted more revenge. I don't know why it took him 5 years in order to cause this. Who knows." He put his head down.

Kaoru looked at him strange, "But how come it was Kotoko who died? and your mother was ok... she was there as well..." He then realised, "I don't mean I want your mother to be dead!" he quickly said.

Ichirou shook his head, "It's okay, well I don't know. Maybe he did not know where we lived... because after my mother married, she moved as well. So we was somewhere else. He was like a shadow who follows your every footstep."

Hikaru muttered, "Perverted stalker..."

Ichirou nodded, "Yes, he was so perverted... and guess how old he was..." Hikaru and Kaoru shook their heads, "he was... 12 years older... 28 year old." They both gasped, "Yes, I know... but of course Kotoko loved him not in that way, until he tried raping."

"So... why did Haruhi get called in the classroom?" Kaoru asked.

Ichirou scratched his head, "I'm guessing... he hurt someone else... close to her and do you know who that person is?" he asked.

Hikaru and Kaoru suddenly looked shocked, "Youta!" and he nodded.

* * *

At the hospital

The young girl sat on the seat in the waiting room, tears falling from her eyes. She could not believe it, she did not want to lose anyone else! "Why..." she mumbled. She then choked out, "Does this happen to me..." She was strong, but losing someone else... who cared for her since she was young. She could not handle it anymore, and decided that she could not be brave anymore.

"Are you Haruhi Fujioka?" a voice called, she looked up with tear stained eyes and then nodded. The woman who was a nurse had a straight face, "You can go see him now, he is sleeping so please be quiet."

Haruhi nodded and stood up, going into the room in front of her. She looked to the bed and noticed Youta laying there, completely helpless. She sniffled again, another tear dropped from her eye. "This was not suppose to happen..." she mumbled, "Does someone... hate me...?" she asked herself, the tears dropping freely. Haruhi walked over to the bed, and kneeled down on the floor. She looked at the helpless body in front of her and sighed. "I must be a curse..." she said to herself. Putting her head on the bed and carried on looking, crying still. "I'm sorry Youta... this... must be my fault..." she said slightly. "If you can hear me, I hope you wake up soon... I miss you..." she was still crying as much as he heart could. "I don't want to lose anyone else anymore! my mother... my father... and please not you too..." she kept mumbling to herself. Her head faced down onto her arms and stayed there until she would see him open his eyes. She wanted to greet him with a smile like usual, and she wanted him to smile his smile to her as well.

"I wish, I could have been there for you... like you was to me... I wish that..." she started to cry out more.

"It was not your fault Haruhi..." a voice suddenly said. She looking up, tears in her eyes still. She turned around and noticed that Hikaru and Kaoru was standing there. They walked forward, "Please don't blame yourself." Hikaru said to her trying to comfort her.

She then noticed Ichirou was also there. "I must be my fault..." she mumbled, "I must be a curse..."

"No you are not Haruhi!" Kaoru suddenly said loudly to her. "The person responsible is not you!"

"But..." she was then interrupted by Ichirou.

"They are right Haruhi, it is not your fault," he mentioned, going to the other side of the bed.

"How do you know!" she then yelled, not so loud though. Her tears were falling freely, "because I'm living at this moment, Youta is laying here hurt! because of me..."

"Don't say that..." Haruhi suddenly said.

"It's true!"

"No it's not!" Hikaru announced again, "Don't think like that Haruhi!"

"Who else would it be then!" Haruhi said, still crying her eyes out.

Ichirou sighed, "It was another man... and we know who, my mother knows more detail though."

Haruhi looked towards him, "Who?" she asked.

Kaoru put a hand on Haruhi's shoulder, "Don't do anything rash, I know you want to do something but you might get killed. He is a psycho."

Ichirou nodded, "He is right. This man... was the one who killed your mother... and made your father suffer and so he died afterwards."

Haruhi started in shock, "Why...?"

"Well..." Ichirou began but...

There was suddenly a cough, Haruhi looked and noticed that Youta's eyes opened slightly. "Youta!" she yelled, her eyes still tears dropping one after another.

He turned around to face her, his eyes were barely open. "Hi... Har..." he coughed again but his throat seemed so hurt and broken that he could not speak properly.

"Please be quiet Youta..." Haruhi mumbled, "I was so worried..." she spoke again. Youta smiled towards her and mouthed, 'Don't cry'.

"Haruhi!" a sudden yell erupted.

"You can't go in there! it will be crowded otherwise!" a nurse stated from outside the door.

But when Haruhi turned, she saw all the guys she knew from school. Tamaki, Kyoya, Honey and Mori. She then noticed Asami walk in casually as well. "How is he!" Asami rushed in.

Ichirou moved aside and Asami went to his side, "How are you feeling?" but he just smiled to reassure her. "Oh... your throat must be hurting..." he just nodded slightly. She also had tears in her eyes, because he was a dear friend to the family.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki had ran to Haruhi and hugged her, "Are you ok..."

"Please let go... I'm not the one hurt, but by the way your hugging me..." she stated squashed by his hugs. He then let go and grinned.

"How is he feeling?" Kyoya suddenly asked, looking as serious as ever.

"He woke up not long ago. But his throat seems to be hurt..." Haruhi mentioned.

"Everyone... can you please go out now, the patient might need his rest." The nurse suddenly mentioned as she came inside. "It is too crowded in here." she said again and hushed them out the room. The nurse looked at Haruhi, "You are able to just stay for a little longer if you like." Haruhi just nodded.

"Can I stay as well? I need to tell her something... important." Ichirou suddenly mentioned, the nurse nodded and hushed everyone else out, even Hikaru and Kaoru. However, they stayed in the waiting room.

"What is it Ichirou?" Haruhi asked once it was just her, Ichirou and Youta.

Ichirou scratched his head, "It is about what happened... before... you was born..." he said to her.

Haruhi just stared at him, "How do..." she began.

"My mother told me," he explained. He wanted to also tell Youta the story, so he knew who to blame. But Ichirou was not 100% it was that man from the past, but his gut always told him that it was.

"Please tell me..." Haruhi said as she stared at him

"Just don't do anything rash," he notified her. She nodded and thus he began to tell her, the full story of what his mother told him. He did not want Haruhi to do anything that could get herself killed, he knew what she was like. Even though she lost her parents at a young age, she still wanted revenge for her parents deaths. But she thought it was just an accident for her mother, but the more Ichirou told her the story, the more she realised that her mother... was actually murdered from that jealous perverted stalker from the past. This was a high risk, but he did not want Haruhi to think it was her fault, because it was not.

When Haruhi is hurting, everyone else is hurt and if she cries, everyone cries with her. She was just so scared that she would have lost another person from her life, and did not want that to happen. If it did... she would not know what to do.

* * *

Well that chapter is over. Thank you again for reading this so far! :D hehe. Not sure how many more chappies =/ But I think there wont be many more :). Poor Youta getting hurt :( But i need something to happen so... :D I need to think on what to do for the next chapter. Not sure when will post but... cya later! :D


	14. A day in the hospital

****Sorry! I have been busy and this chapter has been on my computer waiting for ages. I was going to write more then one chapter at the same time, but Only got this and another done... this story is nearing an end though, you will see why in the next chapter or maybe the other one. I want to get this one done before I start any others ^^ because I have many on my computer at the moment... so yeah... enjoy!

Side note: Haruhi is probably age 11 by now.

* * *

**A day in the hospital**

Haruhi was sat down on a seat besides the hospital bed. Her hands were holding her head trying to comprehend what Ichirou told her a couple of weeks ago. She has been in the hospital for a couple of weeks. Youta only woke a few times, mostly he has just been laying there, weak and she could do nothing for him. Hikaru and Kaoru dropped by a few times, but they still went to school so they would not miss anything. Haruhi asked them to take notes for her and they did as she told them. At first, Youta tried to convince her that he would be ok, but she stayed there to comfort him instead. The other's like Tamaki etc also visits, as well as Asami who visits often. Haruhi had to tell her to look after her dog for her because she did not want to forget about her.

Rocking backwards and forwards on her seat she continuously looked towards the bed in which Youta resided in. She felt horrible after what Ichirou told her. How could someone be insanely jealous and then kill their own lover? who they loved dearly. She was so confused by this. Haruhi thought a lover would do anything to protect the one they cared for. But it seems most people would do anything to get revenge. Her heart ached about how sick and twisted the man who killed her mother was. If he was so jealous he did not need to go that far. It was not right to make them suffer just because she fell in love with someone else.

She sighed. "I don't know what to do any more..." she mumbled.

"Haruhi...?" a voice sounded just so she could just hear it. She popped her head up and saw it was Youta. He seemed to look better than before, she was happy about that.

"Are you ok Youta?" she asked with concern in her voice.

He looked and smiled. "I feel much better now."

Haruhi smiled back. "Your voice seems better as well. But please lay down..." He was about to sit up but had a ting of pain on his right side and laid back down.

He sighed. "I'm sorry Haruhi..."

She shook her head. "Don't say sorry! It's that murderer's fault for... you know..." He then nodded his head. It was silent in the room for quite some time. "Uhm Youta..." she broke the silence. He looked up at her, she noticed him looking. "What exactly happened? I mean... how did you...?"

"End up here?" he finished for her, she nodded. "It was when I was arriving home early from work..." He began. "Remember when I told you I would..." she nodded again. "Well... I don't know what happened really... one minute I was getting out of the car and my back was turned the other way. It happened so fast... there was no one else around and then they..." he paused to think about everything that happened. "They hit me really hard on my back, it felt like a stab in the back... and well I collapsed and blacked out. Especially made my head hurt from the impact on the floor..."

Haruhi noticed and wondered how he got that bandage on his head but now she knows. "Oh... I wish you had known what he looked like... then maybe we would have something to look for..." she kept mumbling.

Youta smiled sadly. "I'm sorry. that's all the information I have."

"But..." Haruhi began. "If he is only hurting people around me then... maybe..." her eyes widened at realisation.

Youta caught on. "Don't even think about it Haruhi! It's too dangerous!" he said quite loud, mostly out of protection. It was what a father would be like to her.

"I know but..."

"No buts." Youta said quickly while looking at her as she looked back towards him in the eyes. "What would I tell everyone if something happened to you?"

Haruhi looked down at her hands. "We need to catch him though..." she muttered but he heard. She slightly clenched her small hands into fists, "If something happened to anyone of my friends..." she mumbled. "I..." she could not say anything else. She tried holding back the tears as they over consumed her and fell, drop after drop. She still considered it as her fault since it was everyone close to her who was getting hurt. Next it might be Hikaru and Kaoru who was actually quite good class mates, apart from annoying her. Or even Ichirou who she knew when she was little, or maybe any of her new friends who she knew quite well. Any one of them would hurt her deeply if they themselves got hurt.

Youta reached his hand out to touch Haruhi's, since it was on the bed. Her chair was right near the bed. "Please Haruhi." He started to plead. "I would not be able to live with myself if anything happened to you. Please reconsider."

Haruhi smiled and said nothing else. She so badly wanted to get who ever was harming the people close to her. But she thought it was impossible to do on her own so she needed help. Neither said a word as a nurse suddenly came in. "How is he?" she asked politely as Haruhi looked up.

She smiled, "He is doing better."

The nurse smiled back. "Good." she said quickly and went over to look at the monitor. She then turned back to Haruhi and Youta. "He should be released on Thursday." She paused. "His heart rate is normal and he seems a lot better."

Haruhi smiled and sighed with relief. It was Monday so it would not be long until he is back home. "Good job. I have been so worried." Youta smiled back at the happy girl at the side. She turned to him, "Isn't that great?" she asked with the same smile plastered on her face. He smiled back to her and nodded.

The nurse started to walk out and turned back while at the door. "If any problems occur please notify me." She asked and Haruhi nodded so she walked out the door.

Haruhi looked at her watch and noticed it was 12:30pm so it would be the schools lunch time by then. But she had to wonder, _'I wonder how Hikaru and Kaoru are doing...' _Her thoughts only concerned them and no one else. After all, those two she saw more of then the others.

**At school**

Two identical twins, Hikaru and Kaoru were in the cafeteria sat on their usual seats. They were eating their meals at the same time. "I wonder how Haruhi is doing..." Hikaru started to say while still eating.

Kaoru smiled while at the side of him. He kept thinking the same. They both were going to the hospital a lot lately, near enough every day. They both were also trying to note things down from the classes so Haruhi would not flunk out in any. Since she does not want to get a bad grade in any class or she would not get a good career when she is older. Also because, Haruhi would not be very happy with both of them if she flunked. "Want to visit her again today?" He wondered as he took another bite out of his food.

Hikaru nodded eagerly. "sure!" He grinned. "I have these notes to give to her as well."

"Another excuse to visit her." Kaoru said with a smirk. They both nodded at each other, after that day was over they will visit her again. "I actually feel sorry for her as well..." He suddenly said as he was faced towards Hikaru. His face had dropped and was not smirking any more.

Hikaru nodded. "I know. I would not know what to do with myself if I lost you..." he sighed.

Kaoru was about to speak back but then a voice suddenly spoke out. "Hey guys." They looked up and noticed it was Ichirou. Hikaru sighed. Even though he told them the story about the past Hikaru was not very comfortable around him, perhaps because he seemed to know about Haruhi more then him. Kaoru never minded him because he never did anything wrong. "Are you planning on visiting Haruhi again today?" he wondered as he took the seat opposite of them.

"What's it to you..." Hikaru suddenly mumbled under his breath.

Kaoru heard him but Ichirou did not. "Excuse me?" he asked politely.

Kaoru shook his head, "Ignore him." he said suddenly. Ichirou turned and faced him. "Yeah we will be after school."

Ichirou grinned. "Cool, can I come? I need to tell her some great news."

Hikaru perked up suddenly then and looked forward at him. Kaoru was looking as well. They both raised an eyebrow. "What kind of news?" they asked in unison.

"It is about the jealous killer." he said suddenly.

Hikaru and Kaoru widened their eyes. "What about him?" they said in perfect unison again.

"I will tell you at the hospital. It is for Haruhi and Youta to hear as well since it concerns them. But right now we should head back. Lessons start soon." He said while standing up.

Hikaru grumbled and stood up with his tray and Kaoru followed.

Once in the classroom they sat down sighing. Ichirou's voice was suddenly heard. "Oh and Kyoya-senpai will be coming as well."

"How do you know him?" Hikaru suddenly asked.

"He was at the hospital remember." Ichirou announced. "I was actually speaking to him after I told Haruhi the story. He was the one who told me this certain news." he said seeming impressed. "He really has database for everything!" Hikaru and Kaoru nodded in understanding and turned their heads when someone announced that sensai was coming.

**After school**

Hikaru, Kaoru and Ichirou was at the gate of the school waiting for Kyoya to meet them. Hikaru and Kaoru kept thinking the same thing of what the news was about. They had hoped he meant that the killer had been caught. Or maybe better, killed. He would have the taste of his own medicine then. "What did he say he was doing?" Hikaru asked suddenly as he growled out of annoyance. He just wanted to see how Haruhi was doing but he had to wait for Kyoya to come.

"He said he was just going to check up on someone." Ichirou mentioned while still looking at the school entrance. Everyone from the school had long gone and they were the only ones on the school ground.

"Did he say what he was checking up on?" Kaoru said this time.

Ichirou shook his head. Then saw the figure coming out of the school building. "Oh, here he comes." he announced.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked and saw him but saw extra figures with him. They face palmed, "Oh no..."

"Were they the ones who came to the hospital as well?" Ichirou asked. But got no response. He took it as a yes.

It was Kyoya, Tamaki, Mori and Honey. They got up to the trio at the gate. "Sorry about this. They really wanted to see Haruhi as well." Kyoya mentioned while shaking his head and sighing.

"Yeah! I hope Haru-chan is doing ok!" Honey yelled while hugging his rabbit, Usa-chan.

"Don't forget. It was Youta who got hurt." Kyoya then announced. No one was listening so he sighed.

They all just nodded their heads. "I just really hope that my daughter is doing well!" Tamaki suddenly yelled. They were wondering when he was going to yell something crazy.

"I can understand you bringing them two." Hikaru pointed to Mori and Honey. "But why take this idiot?" he asked while pointing towards Tamaki who was in a day dream like always.

Kyoya shrugged. "He kept pestering me. First asked if I had any plans today. I told him about me visiting Haruhi and he kept going on and on. About all the things that she might suffer from so I just said fine about him coming."

Hikaru growled. "Fine... lets just go and hear this '_news_' you had for us," he mentioned. They all had to tell the chauffeur to go without them and then they took Kyoya's limo instead.

**Hospital**

The 7 boys got into the hospital and were now walking towards the room of Youta. Before they managed to walk into the room, a nurse stopped them. "Excuse me. You all can not go in there at once." They turned and faced her, about to say something but stopped. "He is currently sleeping. The young lady who was in there has just gone out the room. She said she will be back shortly." The nurse then hurried past them.

"Suppose we should wait over here then." Kyoya said aloud as they all sat down on some seats outside the room.

No one spoke at first. It was too quiet as they waited. "What was that news you told us about?" Kaoru suddenly asked when he was turned facing Kyoya.

He sighed, "As I said. I will tell you when Haruhi is present as well." He nodded and looked back at his hands.

A few minutes later, "Uh, Guys?" a voice said above them, making them all perk up and look. "What are you doing here _again_?"

"Haruhi!" Tamaki suddenly yelled and jumped to his feet. "It is only natural that I should be here and see to how you are feeling!"

Haruhi groaned. "Don't forget... It was Youta who was hurt. Not me." She pointed out.

Kyoya sighed and held his head, "I tried to tell them..." he mumbled.

"How is he Haru-chan?" Honey suddenly said while still holding his Usa-chan.

She smiled. "He is doing very better now. The nurse said he should be out by Thursday."

All the boys sighed with relief. "That's good news," the twins said in unison.

"Sorry for barging in out of no where Haruhi," Kyoya then decided to mention. "It was going to be just me, Ichirou and the twins but suddenly these three joined as well."

Haruhi shook her head. "It's all right. But..." she then paused, "Why were you coming in the first place? When it's you it usually means you have important news."

Kyoya had a small smile plastered on his face. "That is true. You know me too well." he then began speaking again, "It concerns the person who killed your mother and injured your friend."

Haruhi gasped. "Really?" He nodded. "What do you know about him?" she asked really fast.

"Calm down. Maybe it would be best if we told Youta at the same time?" He asked.

"Well... he is kind of sleeping at the moment. But I can check to see if he is up yet..." Haruhi mentioned. They nodded in agreement as she went back into the room to see, but then poked her head back out. "Oh and not all of you can come in. So decide with each other who will be coming in." She then went back in the room to Youta.

Few minutes later, Youta was awake when Haruhi was in the room, she smiled. "Sorry about this but we will have some visitors."

He yawned and smiled back, "Ok, it's fine. I have been asleep long enough."

Once Haruhi turned back around, she came to two faces. It was Kyoya and Ichirou. Haruhi looked around them, "It's just us two Haruhi," Kyoya mentioned.

Ichirou nodded, "We thought it was best. Hikaru and Kaoru volunteered but... well..."

"It's really got nothing to do with them," Kyoya finished. Haruhi just nodded in understanding. "Have you told him why were here yet?"

She shook her head, "Not yet. He has only just woke up. I only told him we had visitors."

"Ok, lets get to it," Kyoya said as he went by Haruhi and sat on a chair besides the bed. Ichirou was opposite and Haruhi was next to him on a chair.

Youta looked confused and looked towards Kyoya, "What is this about?" he wondered.

"It involves the killer," once he said this, Youta's eyes widened.

"Go on," he urged him.

"Some of my..." he paused, "people... told me there have been someone hanging around the bushes just outside your home. Well, two to be exact."

"So, there are people working with him now?" Youta interrupted.

"It seems that way," Youta's face fell. "However..." he faced Kyoya again, "When they left the bushes, we tailed them to an abandoned home."

"Why not go in after them if was just 2?" Youta asked with raised eyebrow.

Kyoya sighed, "We can't chase in after them. What if it is a trap? What we really need now is a spy to sneak in without being noticed and to scout the place out." Youta just nodded, "You understand now?" he nodded again. "Good. That's really all we found out about him." Ichirou and Haruhi were quiet during it all. Kyoya then stood up, "When are you due to release?"

"Thursday," Haruhi interrupted Youta who was about to speak again.

Kyoya nodded, "I recommend that the twins should walk Haruhi to and from school. After all, they are in her class. But other then that, _you_ must _not_ go out at night, understand?" Haruhi nodded, "Good. Lets go Ichirou."

"Erm, can I stay here for a bit? My mum said she will be coming over for a visit and she can take me..." Ichirou mentioned still sat next to Haruhi.

"I understand. I will see you tomorrow." he then walked out. Just as he walked out everyone suddenly ran up to him for him to tell them what had happened. He just motioned with his hand for them to follow and explained on the way.

* * *

and another chapter over and done with! I am posting the next one straight away! :) Only just finished hehe. Enjoy!


	15. Lost

Told you I would post right after other one :). Sorry again taking so long! I will try finish as soon as possible for those who still read this!

* * *

**Lost**

Thursday came fast as Haruhi and Youta just reached home and they both stretched. "Finally home!" Haruhi said with a smile. She then turned to face Youta, "Are you ok?" he smiled and nodded. They both wondered into the living room, but then Haruhi realised, "Oh yeah, I need to phone Asami and ask if she can bring Takara home."

Youta sat down and sighed, "I hope they catch him soon..." he mumbled to himself. He meant the killer. He then overheard Haruhi speaking on the phone.

"Oh hey Asami, it's me... Haruhi." there were pauses, "What's wrong?" she asked hearing the worry in Asami's voice. "Are you sure?" she asked in a shocked voice. "When?" that was a yell then as Haruhi started worrying more. "No..." she mumbled. Youta heard that her voice had cracked and then there was a bang. Youta rushed over to Haruhi and saw her sobbing on the floor while hugging her knees.

"Haruhi?" he asked, walking towards her in a hurry and kneeling down. "What happened?"

Haruhi looked over to Youta and hugged him, sobbing into his shirt. "Asami said..." she mumbled, "That when she went to let Takara out she..." she then paused slightly and sobbed some more.

"She what?" Youta asked trying to push it out of her.

"She ran away... Asami told me! What if... something has happened to her!" she would not stop crying. This was not the same person who Youta adored, and yet, he missed this side of her. He continued to stroke her hair and face, trying to shush her and hugging her back.

He then looked directly into her face, "Want to go see if we can find her?" Haruhi nodded with tear stains down her face. They ran over to the door after getting coats and shoes on. Opening the door, they saw Ichirou.

Haruhi gasped, "Ichirou? What are you doing here?" she was rubbing her eyes slightly as there was tear stains.

He was out of breath, "After my mum told me it was you on the phone, I rushed over." he sighed, "It happened to sudden..." he paused and looked down, "I'm really sorry... she only looked away for a second and then when she looked back your dog was..." he stopped and could not finish.

"Ichirou..." Haruhi sighed and looked down.

"We are going to look for her now, if you want to come too?" Youta asked Ichirou.

Ichirou looked up at Youta and nodded, "I really would like to! After all it was me and my mum's fault that your dog is lost in the first place."

Haruhi shook her head, "It was not yours! Come on, lets forget about it and go look!" she went to walk out.

"Haruhi?" Youta spoke up and she looked behind. "Don't you think we should inform your friends from school? It is better to have more then only 3 of us."

"But..." she began, "I don't want to be a bother..."

"A bother about what?" a voice suddenly perked up. Haruhi looked behind Ichirou who was still standing out the door and noticed a pair of twins and gasped. "Hey Haruhi!" they chirped up while grinning.

Ichirou moved out of the way so that Hikaru and Kaoru were in view. "What are you doing here?" Haruhi asked while in a daze.

"Can't classmates visit each other?" Hikaru asked.

"Well erm... yes but..." Haruhi stuttered.

"Haruhi?" She looked up after hearing Kaoru call her name while she was fidgeting with her fingers. "What happened?"

Haruhi sighed and began to speak but Youta spoke for her. "We are going to find her dog."

The twins gasped, "She is gone?" they said in unison. Haruhi just nodded sadly. "We will help!"

Few hours went by and it was really dark already. They searched everywhere trying to find Takara but they could not find trace of her. Kaoru and Hikaru even phoned Kyouya and Tamaki to help search but they had no luck neither. Asami was already searching by her car but no trace. It seemed as if Takara was not close to them any more, making Haruhi even more upset. It was time to call it a day for them because Haruhi had already fallen asleep on both Hikaru and Kaoru while in the car. Since they were sat next to each other and therefore Haruhi's head was on Kaoru who was further away and her body was on Hikaru's.

The next day the door started to knock. Youta went over to get it and saw it was Hikaru and Kaoru again. "Hello you two." he said with a sigh.

"Is Haruhi...?" Hikaru mentioned.

"She is still asleep..." he paused, "School is over now right?" he wondered.

They both nodded, "When it ended we rushed over," Kaoru said.

Youta smiled, "Would you like to come in? You know until Haruhi wakes up."

They both smiled slightly and nodded, walking into the house while following Youta into the living room and sitting down. It was quiet for some time until Youta spoke up, "Thank you."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked up and faced him, "For taking care of Haruhi. I know you two did not get along with her at first but thank you for being her friend." He looked over to a photo of him and Haruhi a week after she came. Her smile was almost there but not quite, she was such a small girl and so sweet who tried to be strong for her parents. "When her parents died, she was such a young age. Quiet and shy. However, when I saw that red mark on her head..." he laughed silently to himself, "I knew it had something to do with someone she may have bumped into but I never knew she would become classmates, yet alone friends. So thank you." he smiled towards the twins as they smiled back.

Haruhi looked upon the three as they were speaking among each other. She was peeking around the corner. Her eyes were quite puffy as she had been crying upstairs. Hoping that Takara would come safely home soon. She slouched back upstairs and to her bedroom. She noticed that the time just reached 6pm already. Had the time really flown by fast? She sighed again. It was dark outside but she never did care. She grabbed her bag with Takara's favourite biscuits in and started to sneak downstairs so she made no noise. She crept along the floor to the door and put her shoes on. Opening the door quietly she looked down, "Sorry I am breaking my promise but... I have to..." she whispered and closed the door quietly.

Youta looked at the time, "Oh, it is 6:30pm. Maybe I should check up on Haruhi, she has not been down all day." he began as he stood up. "You two stay here." They nodded as he walked out the living room. First he looked to the left and gasped, "That's odd. Her shoes are not there..." he then rushed upstairs.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other briefly and shrugged. "I hope she is ok..." Kaoru began.

"Me too..." Hikaru finished.

Before they could say another word, a loud bang happened as they heard stomping on the stairs, more like running. "Hikaru! Kaoru!" they heard and knew it was Youta. They ran over to outside the living room and saw Youta breathing heavily. Haruhi... She's..."

"She's what!" Hikaru yelled at him.

"Hikaru, wait a second!" Kaoru yelled back. They noticed a piece of paper that Youta held in his hand, clenching it tightly. "Pass me that paper a second please." He asked politely to Youta as he obliged and gave it. He began to read and his eyes suddenly widened.

"What is it Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled again.

"She..." he paused.

"Read it to me..." Hikaru sighed.

"It mentioned that she has gone to look for Takara and that she is very sorry! Not mentioning where she is." Kaoru said with a shocked voice.

"She's gone?" Hikaru yelled.

* * *

Poor Takara and now Haruhi went to search for her on herself :( Lets hope nothing bad happens! Not started the next one yet, but I will! (hopefully...) sorry again _...


	16. Missing: Haruhi

****Wow, managed to get this chapter done. The next one is going to be much longer than this one! ^^ and so, it is nearing an end :) but have fun!

* * *

**Missing: Haruhi**

"So Haruhi is gone then?" asked Kyouya who was sat in the house of Youta's. He had been called over by Hikaru and Kaoru. They both just nodded. "After I told her not to go out on her own..."

Tamaki was next to him and wailed, "Why?" he yelled, "Why did she leave?" yelling again.

Hikaru and Kaoru sighed, "We told you..." Kaoru mentioned. "She went to find her dog because she ran somewhere."

Tamaki just looked lost, "Idiot..." Kyouya mumbled.

"All I heard was... Haruhi... lost... ran away." Tamaki mentioned with a confused voice.

"I hope we will find Haru-chan..." Honey suddenly blurted out. "When one of us is lost, we all are!" he cried out.

Mori nodded and patted Honey on the head and he looked up and smiled. "Well said Honey!" Youta suddenly appeared next to Honey.

"But we wont find her sitting around!" Hikaru yelled.

Kaoru looked up because Hikaru had suddenly stood up, "I know but we don't know where to look..." he sighed.

Hikaru looked down and then looked to Kyouya, "Hey, do you think you will know? Maybe she was captured after all?"

"Hikaru! She is smart so hopefully she was not!" Kaoru yelled not so loud.

"But Kaoru..." Hikaru sighed, "What option do we have..." he looked back down, "What Honey said was correct... when one of us is lost, we all feel weak and lost too..."

Kaoru just smiled, "My little Hikaru is growing up!"

Hikaru grinned, "Hey! I am older then you!"

"Not by much!" Kaoru said with a grin.

Kyouya then coughed to get their attention, "anyway, about what you said Hikaru... It is a possibility that she may have been... captured." he began, everyone gasped. "A young girl on her own would be a very rewarding target."

"But, where is she!" Tamaki screamed.

"I think if she was kidnapped, I know where she will be." He smirked slightly. "But, we have to be quiet if we went in."

Hikaru and Kaoru grinned, "Like spies!"

"Kind of..." Kyouya mumbled.

Honey smiled wide, "Yay, this will be fun!" Mori just nodded.

"But you do know why we are doing this right?" Hikaru mentioned suddenly. "For Haruhi!"

They all screamed, "For Haruhi!" To them, it would be fun yet scary going in that home. From then on, they were not going to be laughing through it, as they all followed Kyouya out and into the limo.

"But guys?" Youta said quick, as he was with them too in the limo. "Wont they get suspicious if they see a limo parking outside?"

"Good point..." Kyoya sighed, "We will have to part it a few blocks away..." they all nodded, and their serious times began.

Somewhere else, a young girl by the name of Haruhi, coughed slightly. She could not see a thing, her hands were tied and behind her back and with a blindfold on her eyes. All she heard was a menacing laugh. "Who is there?" she said timidly. The laughter stopped as Haruhi started to worry even more. Who were they? And what did they want? She never did anything to them.

"You really are such a cute little girl... just like your mother..." He said spiteful.

Haruhi said mother and was shocked, "How... how do you know my mother?" She shouted at him.

"Lets just say... we knew each other years ago..." he paused, "Years ago before you were born and before she met your damn stupid father!" he yelled the last part but then coughed. "Sorry about that, I got carried away." He had stopped talking for a few minutes.

Haruhi stayed sat and suddenly heard footsteps coming closer to her. She began to worry even more but then, she saw light. They took away her blindfold and she noticed a lot of people in that room. It was just an empty room and her chair was the only furniture in the room. The main person she was looking towards was the smirking guy a few paces away from her and he looked to be the leader. "Please tell me who you are?" she asked, trying to get on his good side.

"Well, since I know who you are... Haruhi Fujioka..." he began, Haruhi gasped.

"How..." she mumbled.

"I'm sure you heard of that story that your pal Ichirou told you." Haruhi had her mouth widened while looking at the man in front of her. "And I suppose you are wondering how exactly I know..." Haruhi just nodded, not saying a word. "Lets say, I have eyes and ears everywhere."

This was starting to scare Haruhi very much. "You..." she began, "Never answered my question!" she yelled determined. "Who are you?"

"I thought that was quite obvious?" he sighed, "wow, you are your mother's daughter." he began, "Clueless."

Haruhi started to think to herself, _'The... story?' _She began but then gasped, "Your..."

The man chuckled like a mad man. "Now you know?" he smirked, "That's right, I am the man who used to love Kotoko dearly! And my name is, Kazuo Sasaki." Haruhi gasped at what he told her. Haruhi stayed quiet, looking upon the man who she now know, tried to rape her mother in the past. A little tear rolled down her face as she looked down. Her arms were still tied so she could not wipe them away. "Leave me with her and guard this house. We don't want anyone to find us." he mentioned to the other people. Haruhi looked up and saw everyone leave. Leaving just her and Kazuo alone.

"Why did you kill my mother!" Haruhi suddenly yelled after the silence fell.

The man kept his smile, "I never did kill her." he began. Haruhi looked confused but did not leave his face. "I thought it was your father in that car!" he suddenly yelled bitterly. "When I heard them say it was a woman in the car, I ran away in shame!"

Haruhi could not believe what she was hearing. Even still, he was going to kill her father. "You are so cruel..." she mumbled.

He shook his head, "I am not the cruel one. Your father is." he began, "He was the one who took her away from me."

Haruhi shook her head, "No, you tried to rape my mother. You even took out a knife when her sister was helping her."

"Shut up now...!" he began, "let me talk." Haruhi shut her mouth. "We were fine before all this! Her sister was the one who kept telling Kotoko to be careful around me. It was not my fault!" he yelled. He was looking at Haruhi with spiteful eyes, it was almost like he was looking at Kotoko. "When I met her, we took it slow but eventually, we loved one another. Even though I was older and she knew that!" He paused, "The day that I presumed to have nearly raped her, I was at the bar." he started to say, "somehow someone spiked my drink and then I wound up in my bedroom, Kotoko was getting lifted by her sister and I was holding the knife towards them, staying still and shaking." Suddenly, what surprised Haruhi was a tear fell from his eye. "It... ruined my chances!" he suddenly yelled.

"Kazuo..." Haruhi mumbled.

"Shut up!" he yelled.

* * *

I want to let you know, I have honestly almost finished the next chapter, I started typing it right after this one... I hope I did not make any mistakes, this was a bit rushed... I tried looking through it etc... but yeah, ^^


	17. Reunion

yay, Happy! ^^ this is not just last chapter, afterwards will be an epilogue =] which I might post on monday... if I fin that is... Again, thanks for those people who have read it through to this point! ^^

* * *

**Reunion**

"Have you got everyone in position?" Kyouya, who was still sitting in the limo, asked through a little gadget in his ear.

"Yes, we are where you told us to go." The voice answered back.

"Good, I will tell you when we are ready," he replied and looked towards everyone who were eagerly waiting. "They are ready when I say go."

Everyone nodded. "Ichirou and Asami said they would be here soon right?" Youta asked suddenly. Kyouya nodded, "Good, we need all the help we can get... who knows what he might do to little Haruhi..." he mumbled sadly. "Who knew that he would actually be so angry as to kidnap a little girl..."

"I know..." Hikaru mumbled. "Lets just kick his butt and get our Haruhi back!" he said confidently. Everyone nodded in agreement.

There was a sudden knock on the door of the limo, Kyoya was near the window so he rolled it down. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late..." he muttered, it was Ichirou. "I came here as fast as I could!" he said out of breath.

"Where is Asami?" Kyouya asked noticing that she was not with him.

"Oh yeah..." he began, "She mentioned how she had some unfinished business to attend to... don't ask," he said while scratching his head.

Kaoru who was looking out the other side of the window suddenly was alarmed, "Uh?" he began, "Is that her now?" he asked curiously, seeing a woman walking over to the building.

Ichirou who was still out of the car looked over towards where he pointed. "Mom? What is she doing?" he asked confused to himself. "Does she want to get killed!" he muttered angrily.

To Asami's point

She knocked on the door waiting for them to answer. When it opened it was one of the guards with a gun. "Hello? I would like to speak with Kazuo if that is all right."

"Oh yeah?" he began, "And does he know that a pretty thing such as yourself..." he coughed, "Is here?"

She suddenly pointed towards him, "Just call him!"

"Woah!" the guard began, "Easy tiger!" he then started speaking on the gadget in his ear, "Sorry to disturb but is a..."

"Asami Kato..." She whispered.

"But is Asami Kato ok to come to speak with you?" he started to nod in response and sighed. He looked over to her, "Ok, you are clear to come in. But, no trouble ok?" he said angrily but then he saw something furry near her, "What's that?" he wondered.

"A dog, what does it look like," Asami said straight up.

"Uh, well... he only mentioned for you to come in. So... uh..." the guard started to stutter.

"Well, she is coming in with me whether you like it or not!" Asami exclaimed as she walked right past him. The guard sighed and went to lead her through.

Back to the limo

"That idiot..." Ichirou muttered annoyed under his breath. He then looked back into the limo, "What are we going to do now?" he asked.

"Give it a few minutes and then..." Kyouya paused, "We go through the front door..."

"Are... you sure?" Youta asked with a gasp.

Kyouya nodded, "That's our only option. I got word that there are no back passages so..."

Hikaru sighed and looked out the limo, "I hope she is ok..." he mumbled.

Kaoru looked at him and knew what he said, he was thinking the same and looked down to hands.

Hikaru did the same and looked over to his brother, "Kaoru?" he asked.

Kaoru looked up, "What's wrong?"

"You think... she is ok?" he asked in curiosity.

Kaoru grinned, "This is Haruhi we are talking about!"

"I know but... If that... idiot has done anything to her, I will..." he clenched his hands into fists.

"Calm down Hikaru..." Kaoru mumbled, "We _will _get her out... we have to. She was the one who knew who we were the second we knew her."

Hikaru smiled, "Yeah, I suppose you are right."

"Alright guys, we go now!" Kyouya yelled and they all ran out the limo.

"For Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled, but fell at the same time when trying to get out the limo, with an oof. He coughed and got up.

To Haruhi

It had been quiet for the past 10 or so minutes until Haruhi spoke up. "Kazuo..." He growled slightly as she spoke. "Please let me talk... I have let you talk haven't I?"

"Fine! But make it quick!" he said loudly with his arms cross.

Haruhi smiled, still with her hands tied behind her back. "You may sound and look mean, but you are nothing more then a lonely person..." She began, Kazuo face softened as he let his hands drop. "I can tell just by looking at you. When you told me the story, I saw a tear fall which shows you have a weak spot..."

"Haru..." he was about to say but then was interrupted.

The door opened and one of the guards came in with Asami behind him. "Asami!" Haruhi yelled happily. Then she saw a dog next to her and yelled happily, "Takara!" The dog ran over to Haruhi straight away and started to lick her on the face. "Wow... where?" she mumbled.

"She was taken by these people. poor girl. I found her near this house." Asami told her with a smile as Haruhi giggled back.

"Here she is," The guard mentioned.

Kazuo went back to his usual face, "Great, now leave us." The guard nodded and left. "Well, well, well... Asami Kato here... in the flesh." He smirked at her.

Asami stood still with a cross face. "I came to speak to you."

"Shush..." he began but then started to study her. "Wow, you do really look like Kotoko."

"Maybe because we are twins? hm." Asami said not leaving her spot.

"Ah yes, she did mention to me about you." he grinned, "So, why did you come here? Eh?" he asked as sly as ever.

"I came to get Haruhi out of here." she said seriously.

"Oh, but we were having so much fun," he then looked behind to Haruhi, "Right?" She did not say anything, just stared at them both.

"Please! She is just a little girl!" Asami pleaded as Kazuo looked at her.

He was about to speak again but then Haruhi spoke, "Stop this..." she said so both heard and looked at her. "You both are misunderstood!" she yelled. "Asami... my mom... it was not her fault who she fell in love with... it just... happened." Asami said nothing. Haruhi looked at Kazuo, "And it was not your fault too Kazuo! Why not tell Asami what really happened that day... please... You was misunderstood."

"Kazuo?" Asami asked as he looked towards her and sighed.

His face had softened up, "Why don't you tell her... Haruhi..."

Haruhi smiled, "That day he was at the pub, but his drink was spiked by someone..." she began, "It was not his fault what happened. He told me that was the last thing he remembered and then he was in his room, holding a knife and seeing you and my mom..."

"Really?" Asami asked Kazuo, he just looked away. "How can I believe that?" Asami yelled at him, her tears were on her face. "How can you explain to me how she died!"

"I'm..." he began.

"Shut up!" she yelled. She ran past Kazuo, he made no sudden move to stop her. "Let me get you untied..." She began and started to untie Haruhi.

"Please listen to him Asami!" Haruhi began. "I believe him."

Asami looked at her, "That does not change the fact that he killed your mom..." She paused, "my sister..." tears fell from her face.

Haruhi hugged her and tears fell as well, "Asami... please..." she began, "My dad used to tell me that mom is in a nice place right now, when he was alive. But now that he is gone too, he has joined her." Asami looked at the little girl's face, "So smile, for your sister and for me."

"Haruhi..." Asami sighed, "Why did you have to act like an adult... you are still a little... girl..." She sighed and looked behind to Kazuo, "For Haruhi's sake, I for..." before she finished she was interrupted.

The door slung open and in came Youta, Kyouya and the gang, with the police force. "You are under arrest for kidnapping a girl and for all the killing you have done. We have attempted to arrest you for ages and now it has come to it." The leader of the police said loudly. They rushed over, Kazuo was about to get his gun out but left it and made no moves as they grabbed him by the arms.

"Haruhi!" Everyone of the gang yelled.

"Wait!" Haruhi yelled, jumping from her seat, past Takara and ran towards Kazuo. She suddenly hugged him, "I believe you." she mumbled, "But can I ask you?" she began, "Why kidnap me?" She asked sweetly and stopped hugging slightly to look at his face.

"I..." he sighed.

"Maybe you should not Haruhi?" Kyouya asked coming to her side, "He is a criminal."

"Be quiet please..." She asked as he shut up and sighed. She looked at Kazuo again. "Continue."

"Well I... you look just like her... your mother I..."

Haruhi smiled as he could not find the words. "You loved her." He just nodded.

"That's just sick..." Hikaru butted in, "Kidnapping Haruhi just for your own selfish reasons."

"Hikaru!" Haruhi yelled when he went on one side of Haruhi.

"No, he almost raped your mom, killed her later on in a car crash, hurt Youta, kidnapped you and now he is begging for forgiveness?" his blood started to boil. "And what makes it even more sick is, he is way older then your mom."

"But Hikaru..." Haruhi mumbled. "It does not matter the age, what matters is if they truly love someone."

Hikaru rolled his eyes, "You believe that?" he spat.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled as he came besides Hikaru. "What's gotten into you?"

"What's gotten into me?" he asked in rage, "He kidnapped someone dear to me... all of us I mean and now he wants forgiveness."

"Hikaru if you will only listen to what I have to say!" Haruhi yelled.

"Why should I?" Hikaru spat suddenly, "When you feel soft for him. The guy who makes me sick just thinking about him."

"Please... he is misunderstood..." Haruhi tried to say.

"Oh yeah right, just..." he began, "Do whatever you want... I can't stand to be in here." he suddenly ran out the doors.

Haruhi sighed and looked down, and then back to Kazuo, "I'm sorry about him, he has a screw loose."

Kaoru sighed, "That idiot..." and ran out the door after him.

Haruhi looked around, "Where is Asami?" she wondered.

"Oh her?" Kyouya said, "She went after Hikaru it seemed."

"Oh..." she mumbled.

To Hikaru

Hikaru kept running until he was out of the building. "I can't believe how stupid that girl is..." he yelled to himself. He stood just outside and sighed, "He has done nothing to receive forgiveness."

"That's where your wrong," A female suddenly appeared next to him, it was Asami.

Hikaru jumped, "Asa... Asami!" he just looked at her. "How am I wrong?" he then wondered.

She smiled as she looked upon him, "You sometimes can be blind."

"What...?" he asked confused.

"Did you see the look on his face as he was talking?" Asami asked towards him.

"How could I?" he said angrily, "I was more annoyed at how he kidnapped someone close to me!" he coughed, "All of us..."

"You?" Asami asked, "Haruhi is dear to just you?"

"I said... all of us..." he mumbled as he looked down.

Asami winked, "I see..."

Hikaru looked at her, "huh?"

She grinned, "No matter, you will figure it out when your older." Hikaru just stayed confused, "Anyway..." she began. "I never did believe him when he told me but when I saw him face as the police grabbed him, and Haruhi ran over and hugged him. I saw a nice person who never meant it." She paused, "Sure he has some issues but..."

"What did he tell you?" Hikaru asked even more confused.

Asami realised, "Oops, I forgot, you was not in the room!" she grinned, "You also never listened to Haruhi. You really can be stubborn!" Hikaru just looked down, "I will tell you." she then smiled.

Inside the building

Haruhi was now sat back on the chair stroking Takara and sighing. "I never..." she began, "seen him like that... towards me... before..." she mumbled.

Ichirou was with the others, on the other side of the room. "Haruhi..." he mumbled. He then wondered over towards her. "Are you... ok?" he asked concerned.

Haruhi looked up with her big brown eyes, "Don't worry..." she smiled, "I'm fine, just startled from the way he acted, that's all."

Ichirou continued to stare not buying it. "Please, I know it has been bothering you."

Haruhi's eyes watered, "Don't... I'm..." she hiccuped.

Ichirou knelt down and started to hug Haruhi which startled her, "Please, stop trying to pretend. I know you are hurting."

"I'm sorry, I must be a fool..." she mumbled.

"No, Hikaru can be sometimes. But he does really care about you, when he saw the man that kidnapped you he really was angry." Ichirou mentioned while still hugging her.

"Thank you..." Haruhi said sincerely and then let go. "I just hope he speaks to me again."

Ichirou was about to speak but then in came Kaoru. He continued to look down, he turned to Kazuo who was still confined by the police, no face expression and wondered over to where Haruhi and Ichirou was. "Hey..." he mumbled.

"What's wrong Kaoru?" she asked.

"I heard the story... well eavesdropped more like it, on Hikaru and Asami..." he said suddenly.

"Oh? And where is Hikaru?" she asked.

"Oh... they are... coming..." he then grinned changing his face completely.

Haruhi looked really confused, "Kao..." she started but the door opened completely.

Hikaru had just stormed in, Asami was behind him smiling. Hikaru looked up and grinned towards Haruhi. He then walked a little way and looked towards Kazuo and smiled. "I'm... sorry... for... err..." he started, "for what I said... before..."

Kazuo smiled small, "It's ok. I am sorry too." he began, "for kidnapping Haruhi... she really is... a sweet girl." Haruhi smiled at this.

Hikaru continued on, still keeping that smile as he went towards Kaoru, Ichirou and Haruhi. He looked at Kaoru and grinned. He then looked towards Haruhi and stopped in front, "Hey... Haru...hi..." he mumbled unsure of what to say as he scratched his head.

Haruhi startled him by standing up, she looked up at him. "What took you?" she grinned and hugged him.

"Woah!" Hikaru said startled and hugged her back. "Sorry for what I said to you!" he said sincerely. I... can be a real idiot sometimes..." he mumbled.

Haruhi smiled while still hugging, "Don't worry!" she said, "The trio are back together!" she said, pointing towards Kaoru and waved him over to hug as well.

"You got that right!" Kaoru said with a smirk. Everyone laughed at them.

"Wait a second!" Haruhi said out loud and got out of the hug. She ran over to the police force. "Before I forget, what are you going to do with Kazuo?" she asked.

"Great to think I'm not forgotten." he said with a smile.

Haruhi smiled and looked back to the police, "Well... he has really been wanted for years. We were thinking about erm... 10 years imprisonment."

Haruhi gasped, "It's ok Haruhi..." Kazuo mumbled, "I think I deserve that."

Haruhi shook her head, "Please! Police officer sir!" he just looked at the young girl, "He is a sweet guy! For me... make it less then that! Please!" she said begging him.

"Well..." police officer began. "If we only do less, he might start killing or kidnapping again."

"No he would not!" she mentioned, "Right? Kazuo?" she grinned.

"Yeah, you have my word," he mentioned.

"I don't know..." he mumbled.

"If he does do it again then we will capture him again, simple," Kyouya suddenly said out of no where.

"Kyouya-sempai!" Haruhi grinned happily.

"Uh, Fine, guess we could make it... 4 years... but that's as low as I will do it."

Haruhi smiled widely, "Thank you Kyouya-sempai!" She then faced Kazuo "Is that ok? Kazuo?"

Kazuo smiled as well, "Thank you... Haruhi and Kyouya, I mean it."

She just nodded and went back to her friends with Kyouya behind her. "You should really appreciate what she did for you..." the police mentioned as he grabbed Kazuo to get up.

"Yes, I do... She really is like Kotoko." he mentioned with a smile, remembering the good old times and walked on out with the police after hearing a goodbye from Haruhi.

* * *

He was not that bad afterall eh? Just a little coocoo at times :P Epilogue after this! :D Wanted to finish it because I hate having unfinished stories if people have read it :)


	18. Epilogue

Yay, very final chapter :)

* * *

**Epilogue**

4 years later after the capture of the pervert, murderer, kidnapper and all those other names he used to be called. Everyone was happy, especially a certain brown haired girl who was now 15 years old. She could not believe all the drama that happened 4 years ago. It was chaos. She was now walking home from the day at school with her best twins in the world, Hikaru and Kaoru. They completed her. She used to not be as fun but since meeting the twins she now knows that she can have fun and also do well in school at the same time.

"So? What are we doing today?" Haruhi grinned.

They just shrugged, "Don't know," They said in unison.

Haruhi just smiled, they would always be there for her. Hikaru on one side and Kaoru on the other. Now that the mess was sorted, she was safe anywhere as long as they were with her. "Aw, don't be like that!" she moaned. "You two must want to do something..." she rolled her eyes and ran ahead, then stopped and stood right in front of them and stuck her tongue out. Hikaru and Kaoru just stared at her, "want to eat some... ice cream?" she grinned.

"Haruhi!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"This is not like you at all!" Hikaru finished for him.

Haruhi pouted and folded her arms, "I just want you two to talk..." she mumbled grumpily.

Hikaru smirked and Kaoru did as well. "Can we play a game?" They asked in unison suddenly.

Haruhi looked up at them confused and then raised her eyebrow, "What game?" she then gasped, "Please don't make me dress up for you two again so you can laugh!"

They shook their head, "Nothing like that," Kaoru said with a grin.

"It's more of a..." Hikaru started.

"The which one is Hikaru game!" they said in unison.

Haruhi rolled her eyes, "Come on you guys... I always get it right."

"Aw please Haruhi! We have not played it in ages..." Hikaru pleaded.

"It was just yesterday..." Haruhi mumbled.

"It feels like ages ago! So please, don't be a spoilsport!" Kaoru moaned.

"Ok, if I play your game will you eat ice cream with me?" she asked.

They both nodded, "yay!" they said in unison as she gave a defeat sigh.

They started to play the game, and every single time, Haruhi got it right. All they did was enjoy how she was the only person in the world who got it right all the time. That was the reason they wanted to play it with her. She was more interested in eating some ice cream. "Ok this is the last time!" she groaned annoyed. They both just pouted.

"Oh! Sounds like fun, can I play?" a voice startled them suddenly as Haruhi swiftly turned and she could not believe her eyes. "Hey, I'm back! What did I miss?" he said while grinning.

Haruhi face suddenly sparked up, "Kazuo!" she screamed happily and went over to hug him.

"Hey Haruhi, how have you been?" he asked with a smile.

"Great! I am so glad you are out!" she said while giggling.

"Yeah, they released me a week early because I was a good boy..." he chuckled while saying this. "And my anger seems to have faded from me." Haruhi stopped hugging and looked at him full on. "I really almost did not recognise you." he began, "You cut your hair."

"Oh... you noticed?" Haruhi mumbled shyly.

"Well, I did love your longer hair... But I still like it the way it is now," he smiled. Haruhi smiled more. He then looked over to the twins, "Hello, uh... Hikaru and Kaoru right? Sorry I don't know which is which." They were about to speak, "Haruhi told me your names over the phone when they let me have one phone call."

"Oh..." they said in unison.

"So..." Kazuo began, "What were you trio going to do?" he wondered.

"Eat Ice cream..." Hikaru said, interrupting Haruhi.

"Oh, can I join?" he asked politely.

Haruhi eagerly nodded, "We would love that!"

"Oh, Kazuo can I have a word please?" Kaoru asked suddenly trying to pull him aside. Kazuo was about to speak but he spoke first, "I'm Kaoru."

"Right, ok then... be right back..." he told Haruhi and followed Kaoru a few paces away.

"So... er Haruhi..." She looked up towards Hikaru and smiled. He had a faint blush but held it in. After all these years they knew each other, especially after that incident 4 years ago, he kept a close eye on Haruhi. He was really close to her and it was even harder to speak to her because he truly did not want to say anything wrong. "Nice... erm... weather..." he mumbled as he looked up.

Haruhi smiled and looked up at the sun, "Yes... it is..." she mumbled.

He then looked down and clenched his fist, "Haruhi?" he asked as he looked directly at her face. She looked at him with her deep pools of brown eyes.

"What's wrong Hikaru?" she asked.

"I... er..." he began to scratch the back of his neck, "Wanted to say that well... I love your... errr..." he coughed and said something under his breath but sighed. "I'm pathetic..." he grumbled under his breath.

Haruhi grinned, "No, your funny."

"Thanks..." he grumbled more.

"Oh! That came out wrong... I meant your... funny looking!" She then face palmed, "Sorry!"

Kaoru and Kazuo was just watching and laughed quietly to themselves. "They are so alike!" Kaoru said with a grin.

"So, you wanted to get them two together? Right?"

Kaoru smiled, "Well yeah... I mean, I was dying not long ago! He was about to tell her but then... he totally messed up! Like... now!" he laughed while saying this.

"Really? Well... I can believe it... that is Hikaru all right," Kazuo said while snickering too. They then settled down. "Are you sure that you're ok with this?" he suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" Kaoru asked, still looking at both Hikaru and Haruhi messing up.

"With them getting together. I mean, it makes you like... the 3rd wheel and that's not a very nice position to be in." Kazuo began, "Is that what _you _want?"

Kaoru sighed, "I'm happy if Hikaru is happy. He may be an idiot sometimes and may have never realised his own feelings. So I am giving him an extra kick, you know?" he said with a smile.

Kazuo smiled, "You really are some brother to him. Even though it is obvious you have feelings for her too."

"Yea, well..." Kaoru mumbled, "I knew it would never happen. Hikaru is my first priority." he said with a grin.

"I hope you find happiness too," Kazuo said after walking towards Hikaru and Haruhi who had called them over.

Kaoru sighed, looked up and said to himself, "Me too." he then wondered over to the three.

"Hey Kaoru! Guess what?" Hikaru said with a grin as they walked behind the other two.

"You seem happy," Kaoru mentioned with a smile.

"Guess which brother has a girlfriend first!" he grinned and looked proud.

"What?" Kaoru said, trying to sound shocked. "Wow! But we never saw you two kiss!" he coughed, "I mean... wow bro! Congratulations."

Hikaru blushed and looked down, "Come on... it is too early... for that..." he mumbled.

Kaoru just grinned, he always wanted to annoy him in a way. "Well, I am happy for you and Haruhi, and I hope you will be too."

Hikaru smirked, "We will... with our favourite person!"

"Huh?" Kaoru asked.

"You of course!" Hikaru smiled, "The trio is not complete without an extra kick."

They both started to laugh. Hikaru ran back up to Haruhi and hugged her with a genuine smile. Kaoru would be happy too, with his brother happy and he also has a new sister. He was happy that Hikaru got Haruhi first then anybody else. She was special and he knew that. Hikaru and Haruhi called Kaoru over, he smiled and ran towards them. Hikaru and Kaoru hugged Haruhi as she was in between them, making the famous Hitachiin sandwich. The trio would live on, with each other. Grow up with each other. Even if Kaoru gets a girlfriend when he moves on from Haruhi, he will always be in Hikaru and Haruhi's lives. Forever and ever.

* * *

Now thats over with :) I hope you enjoyed it! I really wanted to atleast complete it ^^ and did not want it to stay on a cliffhanger, sorry for long waits etc. And thanks to those who read it all the way through ^^ I appreciate it...

We will see if I can figure out what story to do next, maybe ;P hehe, until then... ciao!


End file.
